Familiar of Zero, Spartan-III
by Icesquall
Summary: Everyone thought Noble-Six was killed on Reach by the Covenant during his last stand, It was written down in history books and he was given a funeral as well as a Eulogy by one of the greatest scientists at the time. But what if he didn't actually die? But sent into a whole new dimension altogether?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: This is the first Fanfiction I've written, I hope it's not that bad compared to all the other great works I've be reading so far.**

**Please review if you have the time, I would highly appreciate the constructive criticism you can give.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or Familiar of Zero  
-**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Planet Reach

Enzio-B312 placed a fresh new clip on his M392 Designated Marksman Rifle after emptying it on 3 unlucky Elites charging at him while out in the open, "These things never stop coming do they?"

Wave after wave of Grunts, Jackals and Elites come upon his position without end, although he has been doing well so far, he knows he won't be able to keep it up for long without support, which is highly unlikely considering he is on a planet being invaded and overwhelmed by the Covenant forces with most of the planet's military forces being evacuated.

A few grunts and Elites charge at him guns blazing but are quickly cut down by a few bursts from the Spartan's MA37 ICWS right before throwing an M9 fragmentation grenade right in the midst of them, he then grabs his Battle Rifle and shots a few Jackals, all fatal headshots.

His battle-honed instincts suddenly act up and he quickly turns around and finds himself face-to-face with a Elite Zealot about to stab him with its Energy Sword, a fatal injury, if it hits that is.

The Elite stabbed it's sword forward in an attempt to skewer the Spartan-III but B312 enters "Spartan Time" and moves out of the way barely avoiding the fate of being a human shish kebab, then counters by hitting the alien with the butt of his Assault rifle knocking it backwards then grabs his pulls out his M45 Tactical Shotgun shoots the Elite once, depleting it's energy shield.

"Demon, you will not survive our attacks for long!"

One pull of a trigger and the Alien's face is unrecognizable.

More grunts approach him with caution while B312 is reloading his weapons with fresh magazines from a supply and weapons drop that he managed to salvage and place near his last stand area, hearing their footsteps; he drops his freshly reloaded weapons, pulls out his combat knife and dashes toward the grunts with lightning speed, despite the fact that the MJOLNIR armor he was wearing weighs half a ton, while the Grunts could only watch as the grunt in front was beheaded by the green blur, B312 then proceeds to slash a grunt in an X-shaped pattern, turn around grab another by its neck with one hand and throws the poor grunt to another one about to fire an overcharged plasma round, it's body was less than an inch from the barrel of the Plasma Pistol when it discharged, vaporizing both the shooter and the victim.

He went back to cover, picked up his weapons and was about to place it on his back when suddenly he finds a huge hole in the ground pulling him in like quicksand, although this is definitely not sand because instead of sand, he was being pulled down into a dark void

"What the hell is going on?!" B312 tries to resist the void to no avail as it seemed to suck in everything he could grab hold to, including the supply drop.

This was obviously not the Covenant's doing as they had their mouths, or what they have that passes for mouths, wide open.

The last thing Enzio-B312 saw before vanishing into the void was the Covenant's shouts of celebration as they thought that the Spartan was being dragged into his utter demise by some kind of knew unknown technology that seem to be on their side..

Fortunately, they were wrong.

Well how was it? Bad? Good? Or something in between?

As I said above please give constructive criticism and such, as I am not only new to fanfiction, but also to writing as a whole.


	2. Chapter 2

**EDIT: I added a few details in this chapter due to reviews that pointed out some of the mistakes on my part. Thank you for the criticism**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or Familiar Of Zero otherwise a game called Familiar of Halo would have existed.**

**Chapter 2: First meeting at another dimension**

**At the Tristain Academy of Magic…**

"Come on you can do it! Oh wait, you can't, that's why the call you zero isn't it?"

"Cover your ears! This attempt will obviously fail and cause yet another explosion due to the great and perfect magic because the best student on this academy is about to summon her familiar, if that is possible for her anyway."

Many more taunts come from the crowd as Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere begins the ritual to summon her familiar, she knows that she should expect the unexpected since just about anything can be summoned by her spell, but what will come out will turn out to be the surprise of her life.

"Ok…. Here goes!"

*POOF*

A great smokescreen has popped out from the area she had intended to cast the spell in.

"Well, at least it wasn't a complete failure this time as there was no explosion so, congratulations!"

The whole crowd of students roared with laughter at the comment and the pink-haired mage's face suddenly turns red from shame and embarrassment.

"N-no, I'm sure that worked!"

Suddenly, out of the puff of thick smoke, a green armored being at least seven foot tall emerges with a strange looking crate right beside it.

"Is that a golem?"

"Hmmm…. I doubt it, personally I think that is not a golem as it looks more like futuristic armor than rock and most golems I've seen are quite larger than that and to top it all off, it has what seems to be a yellow mirror on its face, golems obviously don't have that."

"And what's that weird-looking crate right next to it? I've never seen anything like that before"

Enzio-B312 is fully revealed from the fog, MA37 armed pointing at the directions of those voices, only to find out that he was pointing it on some students that look like freaking Harry Potter rejects, the girls sporting white shirts, black skirts and white stockings, as well as some kind of cape on their backs, while the boys having the same shirts but others have different variations and wearing black pants, and to complete their attire, they were all holding wands, also, he noticed that he was in a completely different environment from where he just was a few seconds ago, but the placed looked a lot like a school way back in the middle ages of mankind.

He could make out a small amount of their conversation and determined that their language was possibly French, which was a language known to the UNSC, so he activated his helmet's translator and set it to French.

_I guess those lessons with other languages we had back during training has come really handy this time around._

"Wow, the zero managed to summon a golem? No wait, it's a MINI-golem I guess we could call her Louise the One now instead of the Zero since you have to give her credit for succeeding on this one-in-a-million situation"

The crowd laughed at this comment before a man glanced at them in such a way that it silenced them.

"Please give me another try Mr. Colbert!"

He turned to his side to see a girl about 15 years old with Pink hair and wearing the girl's uniform as it didn't take too long for it to dawn on him that he had been transported to a school of some sort, the girl was pleading to the man who silenced the students earilier, he was bald, wearing glasses, had blue eyes, and sporting what seems to be a teacher's clothes from the middle ages, fitting as he looked around his environment once more.

"Of course not, it is forbidden you have summoned this being as your familiar and you must seal the contract; you know that Louise, "

The pink-haired magician, or so it seemed, whined while the Professor stood strong before the kid finally relented

Still tensed up by the battle just a few seconds ago and not minding the comments made by the crowd, as the Spartans where already used to being called freaks by civilians and sometimes fellow marines, as he thought that was the case. The Spartan decides not to stay for long because even if Reach fell and he managed to survive that by being transported here through unknown means, which he was thankful for, but he still had a war to fight.

Noble Six activated his suit's external speakers.

"Where am I and how was I transported here?"

Everyone's attention turned to the golem with shock as that was the last thing they expected.

"No way! That is definitely NOT a golem. "

The pink-haired girl beside him recovered from her initial shock.

"What the…. No wait. What the heck is my familiar?"

"I am Spartan-B312 of the United Nations Space Command Defense Forces, Call sign Noble Six"

" What are you talking about? And you're saying you are just a very tall commoner inside that weird green armor?"

_B312 had been called a freak, robot, machine, Freaking robot machine and other insulting words by some civilians and a few marines due to his status as a SPARTAN-III Super Soldier that could perform much better in everything than normal humans could, but the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers or ODSTs called him far worse, so being called a commoner, which was opposite to all the insults he had received, utterly stunned him for a few milliseconds and completely forgot the first part of what she just said._

"A commoner?"

"Never mind, take off your helmet."

"Why should I?"

"JUST DO IT!"

"No."

The man who the pink-haired girl referred to as Mr. Colbert stepped in.

"Please Louise, let me explain things to him as this must be very new to him."

"O-okay."

_So the kid's name is Louise huh._

Mr. Colbert then turns toward the Spartan.

"First of all, I must apologize for my student's actions."

"It is okay sir!"

_The Spartan's military instinct kicked in and he subconsciously saluted._

"Uh, there is no need for formalities, just call me Mr. Colbert I am a teacher in this school, which is know as the Tristain Academy of Magic, anyway let me explain things to you in a short version, this young girl here whose name is Louise is your new master and you are her familiar, essentially, her servant, so please obey her instructions to you in order to complete your summoning."

_The Spartan, despite being a Spartan, watched a lot of TV and books during his time as a child before his parents were killed in a Covenant attack, he could vividly remember the movies and shows as well as the stories and novels that he read way back, specifically science-fiction topics, more specifically the shows and books that depicted characters traveling to other dimensions or realities and possibly timelines by means impossible with logical science, those were his favorites, and as such, it did not take long for him to realized that the same happened to him as there were no other possible explanations in his mind, so he decided that it was unlikely for him to get back to his reality as quickly as he had left it. Now with that in mind, he knew that he had to be careful around this world and adapt to it's rules, which was knocked into their skulls during training back at Reach, but he wasn't very happy to learn that he would be taking commands from a 15 year old._

" What if I refuse? "

" Well….. that never happened before so…"

This got the teacher stuttering, he seriously did not expect them to not know what to do if a person refuses to be some lowly servant to a kid, which is a lot more likely to happen than not.

"so?"

"Well, you aren't supposed to refuse since the contract has been sealed, and if you do then I will have to force you to accept it."

The Spartan then thought to himself:

_"A civilian like you can FORCE someone like me? I highly doubt it."_

"By yourself?"

Right now the crowd was in complete silence, a lowly commoner had just belittled their teacher, then they started laughing at the strange armored being and Louise, as she should have been responsible for her familiar.

At that time Louise was thinking to herself:

_"What, did my Familiar just challenge Mr. Colbert?!"_

Said man then raises his hand and makes a small fireball appear right above it and floats.

"Yes, by myself."

_" Where in the universe did I land? This can't be possible as they do not have the technology to pull this off, no, this is probably MAGIC!, I stopped thinking that magic along with miracles existed after my parents died by the hands of that big, and ugly Sangheili bastard, but seems like I'm wrong, this should be interesting, I always dreamed of being able to use magic so I think I'll play along for now."_

"Fine then I apologize for that and I accept this "contract" Enzio-B312 says while slowly nodding.

Fireball that the man held up suddenly dissipates into thin air.

Louise then makes her presence known.

"Ahem. Now as I said before, please take off your helmet" she said with a tone of annoyingness and her face red with shame and anger for what her familiar just did."

The Spartan was now suspicious as to what they were planning, but he knew that if they were going to try harming him, they would not only fail, but they would not live to regret it, so he just decided to play along.

He reaches for his helmet and pops it out with pressurized gas popping out of it, much to the student's curiosity if this being was indeed human.

"It is done..."

The Crowd gasps in shock.

_The being was not lying when it said it was a human soldier, he was male and looked to be around age 21, he had short brown hair, blue eyes , and he had many scars lining his face, which was no doubt testament to his battles against the Covenant as a Spartan. And he was also attractive by most female standards._

Once again Louise recovers from her shock and spoke:

"W-well, now that is done, please kneel down."

The Spartan complied and kneeled down to about Louise's height.

"Now what?"

"Now this will make me sick but…."

"Hmmm what do you…"

At mid-sentence the pink-haired mage suddenly darted forward and kissed Enzio-B312 while he was wondering what she meant in her earlier statement, combined with a speed so fast that even with his reaction time he was still "Hit", and not only that, she hit him right in the lips.

_(Author: Some Spartans can be taken by surprise with the right amount of confusion and speed. A bit like what happened to Kat-B320 (Noble Two).)_

They stayed like that for a miniscule amount of time then her lips parted with his.

"You will now address me as master since you are now my familiar and I have just sealed the contract."

The Spartan was left stuck to his thoughts on what just happened.

_"What the hell did this brat do? she just kissed me a few moments ago then told me that she was my master?"_

His thoughts were interrupted by a souring pain in his right hand, comparable to that of being hit by an overcharged plasma pistol shot. Though he managed to keep his cool and did not show any feelings of pain, which was commendable but expected of a Spartan-III.

He immediately places his left hand right above his right hand directly above where the pain was coming from for a moment or two before deciding to remove his gauntlet.

He was surprised at what he saw, a white glowing rune at the back of his hand.

"What the…"

Professor Colbert spoke with no sense of malice, indicating that he accepted the earlier apology.

"The contract is sealed, now move along, as other students will also be summoning their own familiars, and Louise, lead this man to your room."

He turned towards the Spartan.

"She will entertain your questions there, now go and I'll call for the school's staff to help carry that large box you brought with you."

"That will not be necessary Mr. Colbert."

He then proceeds to lift the two ton supply and weapons drop crate with one arm, which completely shocks the audience yet again.

"Alright, shall we go now?"

Author's notes: Cheers, the second chapter is complete! Anyways, In this fic, Noble Six has donned the standard-issued MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor Mark V as I personally think it is the best-looking variant of the armor.

I'll have a hell of time writing the next chapter due to the fact that I have not seen a single episode of Familiar of Zero and only decided to create this fic due to other fics I have seen in this category, so I am relying heavily on the information on Wikis and other fics to create this so please tell me if I have made any highly noticeable errors aside from conversations, and if I do decide to stray from the storyline I shall notify you readers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or Familiar of Zero, in this reality anyway.**

**Chapter 3: Louise's Familiar **

**Part One**

**At the Tristain Academy of Magic…..**

After making quite a scene back there at the courtyard, Noble Six and Louise were on their way to the main building but stopped near it as he decided to completely open up the crate to see just exactly what was inside other than the clips stuck to the lid of the crate.

"Hey, hold up Louise, I'm gonna check this weapons and supply crate." Six said while gently placing the two ton crate on the ground.

"Um…. Okay, let me see what's inside it!"

The Spartan then carefully lifts the lid of the crate after removing the clips stuck to it, what he saw inside greatly surprised him.

"What the hell are covenant armaments doing here!"

The crate had Covenant weapons and technology, it contained two Plasma pistols, Plasma Rifles, Energy swords and Daggers, and the covie carbine, all fitted to the brim inside the large 2-ton crate as well as three portable rechargers with mini-fusion reactors for the weapons not to mention UNSC weapons as well, including the M392 DMR, M6G PDWS, M6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle and the PP-16979-AM-Sh Recharger, M41 Surface-to-Surface Rocket Medium Anti-Vehicle/Assault Weapon, the improved MA5C Assault Rifle and two M7 Caseless Submachine guns as well as Multiple attachments for the weapons.

Obviously this crate was not regular, this crate had been left for him by Keyes before he and Jun-A266 left in the _UNSC Pillar of Autumn_, the Captain must have prepared it for him beforehand, but how the Captain managed to get his hands on the covie weapons were beyond him, especially when he found out that there was a portable recharger that could charge the weapons indefinitely that were obviously advanced technology even for the covenant.

He also saw a couple of chips inside a small compartment in the crate, they all seemed to be upgrades that were compatible with his MJOLNIR, it effects it would give the him were Improved Active Camouflage, Much Stronger Energy Shields, Better armor-locking to the point that he could tank three fuel rod cannons WHILE MOVING albeit his physical strength cut in half, and his physical capabilities vastly improved to the point that he could run at over 70 kph without taking damage to his body and be able to lift Five to Seven times his body and armor weight combined, and lastly his armor now had improved jetpacks being able to fly much longer and higher. But he left Three chips in the compartment as he decided that his current upgrades were enough for now.

"Unbelievable! These upgrades will prove to be invaluable, but where did Keyes get these stuff! and how did mere chips do this? I guess I won't be knowing anytime soon," 

Louise was confused as to what her Familiar meant by those words.

"What are you talking about and what are those strange weapons inside that crate? and how do they fit in a two-ton crate? It reminds me a bit of the muskets that some members of the army use."

"Oh, these? These are weapons from my world, I'll tell you everything when the time comes, how they fit in this crate is beyond me."

"OK, but can we go to my room now,? I have something I , or rather You, need to do."

"Alright….."

The Spartan had an idea of what it is after piecing together his opinions about his new "master".

Before they left, the Spartan replaced his MA37 with the MA5C he removed the flashlight and attached it with a forty mike-mike and a sound suppressor ,took two M7 Caseless Submachine guns, Three plasma grenades and replaced the Shotgun with the DMR, also with a sound suppressor,

Finally, they arrived to the Louise's room, not minding the stares given to him by the other students and staff members.

She then walks over to what looks like a Laundry basket then…

Then the Pink-haired magician starts tossing dirty and used clothes at the Spartan-III Super Soldier, who catches each and every one of those.

"NOW GET TO WASHING THESE CLOTHES!"

"You have got to be kidding me, I'm a Spartan-III not a laundryman, or a servant."

"You are my Familiar, you are BOTH a Laundryman and a Servant!"

"….."

_Enzio-B312 was lost in his thoughts for the moment, just a few minutes earlier he was fighting a battle that would have had him killed no matter how it went, but now he was taking laundry from a civilian? A Fifteen-year old girl no less…._

"So? Don't just stand there get to the washing area!"

_Unamused that he was being ordered around by an irresponsible and annoying kid, he immediately decided that he had enough of this._

"No, you are a selfish, arrogant, and stuck-up baby who can't wash her own clothes, at your age you should be able to this by yourself."

"WHAT? I AM A NOBLE, YOU ARE A COMMONER AND MY FAMILIAR, YOU ARE TO WASH THESE CLOTHS FOR EMBARRASING ME EARLIER BY CHALLENGING MR. COLBERT."

_This was quite unexpected to the Spartan, this would mean that this world operated through feudalism, which was abolished around a thousand years ago. And now he is experiencing why it was abolished._

"Why should I care if you are a noble? I may be your "Familiar" but I am still a human being therefore I refuse to be treated poorly and be forced to do your personal responsibilities such as washing your apparels"

Now, Louise had just reached her boiling point, this Giant of a man had embarrassed her earlier, now he was refusing to follow her orders.

"YOU WILL WASH MY CLOTHES NOW!"

The Spartan gave her a serious dark glare and despite his helmet's visor, it sent chills down Louise's spines for some reason, like she was threading in the thin line of life and death, this completely terrified the poor girl and she completely lost the arrogance and pride she had and was replaced by sheer terror as every one of the cells that made up her body told her not to piss her familiar off.

"F-fine… If you won't do it then I will do it and show you that I'm not irresponsible!"

With that she quickly left the room and the Spartan, Unmindful of the fact that she still did not know what her Familiar's name was.

"That REALLY tested my patience, most of those covie bastards usually spend only a few seconds cursing before an FMJ bullet penetrates their disgusting bodies."

He managed to compile the data regarding the layout of the building and made a map which he projected onto his helmet's Heads-Up Display (HUD).

"Good, now that I won't have to worry about getting lost, I should go around this place and take in as much information regarding this world as I can.'

The Spartan then leaves the room and goes out to the hallways.

On his way to the now empty field, a certain female student had her eyes set on him, this young woman was Kirche von Anhalt Zerbst, she was tall, had long red hair, and brownish-gold eyes, she wears a strange necklace that ends in a ring with a star engraved into It, her outfit consists of a white, fitted, long-sleeved blouse, short skirt, and a pair of long boots that reach up to her skirt.

"Mmm….. that familiar of zero, He seems rather delicious when not in that bulky armor of his, I will get you, Spartan-B312."

**Author's notes: Here's part one of chapter three, I wasn't able to find time to clarify this whole chapter, so if anything is way wrong, notify me via reviews.**

**The next chapter should introduce the cast of FoZ so stay tuned for more!**


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own either Halo or Familiar of Zero, what I do own is a console shaped like a box dedicated to playing Halo and a large standalone monitor for viewing Familiar of Zero.

Chapter 3: Louise's Familiar

Part Two

**At the Tristain Academy of Magic**

Enzio-B312 was currently running laps around the school's courtyard, wanting to test his upgrades, although that would seem normal to most people, the thing is, the person running around the track was a Seven-foot tall familiar with a Green and Black suit of armor, but of course some of the students who were passing by laugh at the being because it had challenged their teacher only to _back down._ They were completely unaware of the true capabilities of the Spartan.

Of course the Spartan completely ignored the magicians, he was used to it, and he was a lot more focused on the testing he was doing, until one certain student who had been staring at him from her window for quite some time approached him along with her friend.

"Hello Mr. Spartan, quite the exercise you've been having here, you've almost been running fifteen laps correct?"

The Spartan may have been an Elite super soldier veteran to wars and rarely does chit-chat , but he was in a different dimension now, he had to change in order to adapt here, and it may not seem like it, but B312 had always been curious of how some Spartans could become a lot more open to civilians. **(A/N: Kurt Ambrose/051 being one of them.)**

He decided to lower his guard albeit very slightly, enough to be able to engage in trivial conversation, for now as no one here had any intention to cause harm to him, yet.

"Yes, this is the least I do to keep in shape, anyway, Who are you?"

The redhead stoked her hair in a manner as to try to charm him and replied.

"I am Kirche von Anhalt Zerbst and this is Tabitha, you are Louise's familiar correct?"

The Spartan admitted that she was fairly attractive in normal male standards, but seeing that he his sexual drive was suppressed as part of his augmentations and his experiences as a Spartan-III, he was simply not interested, as for the smaller blue-haired and blue-eyed girl with glasses and reading a book, she seemed too busy reading to actually take part in the conversation.

"Yes, I am Louise's familiar, if you happen to want to know where she is, which I am sure is the case seeing that I am just a lowly familiar, then she should be washing her clothes in the laundry area."

This was unexpected to Kirche because of two things, the Spartan did not fall head-over-heels for her, more than that he was actually displeased and Louise washing her clothes was unethical and was basically a sign that the apocalypse was coming.

Disappointed, the redhead tried harder and kept the Louise behind her back for now.

"You know, it isn't very polite to talk to a lady whilst wearing something that obscures your eyes, why don't you take off your helmet?.

Still not amused with this particular female student , B312 doesn't try to keep the conversation going.

"Oh I'm sorry, but I'm busy right now with my exercise, see you later!" then took of running at 35 kph, which he designated as his top speed for now because he was not going to reveal just how powerful he was.

"Hey wait!" Kirche shouted, but he was already far away from them.

Even though the Spartan was running at half his top speed, Kirche was amazed by the close-up view of how fast the armored man was, even Tabitha was quite surprised and eventually decide to use her mouth.

"Who was that Kirche?

"Oh, haven't you been listening? He is Louise's Familiar"

"He challenged the Professor yesterday?"

"Yeah, he did, he seemed convinced that the professor couldn't stop him, of course everyone else thought otherwise.

"So that's Louise's Familiar huh."

"Yep, I'm gonna get him next time."

"….."

With that, the redhead and the… well, bluehead left to try again soon enough.

At around that moment….

**Headmaster's Quarters**

_*knock knock*_

"Come in." the headmaster says.

Professor Colbert Jean comes in through the front door.

"Ah, Professor Colbert, come take a seat, what do you have to report to me today?"

Headmaster Osmond is the aged headmaster of the academy, he posses white hair due to his age as well as his mouse familiar, Motsognir, he is a smart and powerful magician due to his many experiences during his youth. In this room, a third person is currently studying some of the student's records.

Currently Motsognir was asleep on it's makeshift bed.

"Headmaster Osmond, during our yearly summoning of familiars by the Sophomores, one of the students had actually summoned a human."

This got the old headmaster interested, as that rarely happens.

"Oh? Tell me who this student is as well as a description of her familiar."

For a moment, the professor takes and compiles in his memories of Louise's familiar.

"Ah yes, The student that I have mentioned earlier is none other than Miss De la Valliere, she has summoned a seven-foot tall man aged 19-21 who possessed what appeared to be advanced version of the muskets that the army uses, as well as Green and black armor that covers his body head-to-toe, the man also resisted to be Louise's familiar for a few moments before relenting, and he appeared to have a high tolerance to pain as he did not react too much to the runes symbolizing familiarity being imprinted onto his right hand, which is also rare.."

The thought of a seven-foot tall behemoth of a man armed with advanced muskets and full body armor was enough to get the old man thinking deep.

"_By the way Colbert says it, this means that Miss Valliere's Familiar might be a danger to the other students if provoked…"_

"With your descriptions Professor Colbert, I think it's safe to say that Louise's familiar is not from a place that I know of, please tell him to come here so I can determine where he comes from and what his intentions are."

"Alright sir, I shall inform one of the students to do this task as I have other matters which I must attend to."

With that, the younger man left the room, however, neither of those two men knew what the third person thought of their conversation, this third person was Miss Longuevuille, Osmond's secretary.

"Maybe Miss Valiere's familiar might be able to help me do my job." She said with a grin.

**Right outside Louise's room, Noon…..**

Her familiar was waiting for her in there, she had no doubt about that, she had took her own clothes to the maids for washing instead of her familiar, for she could not find the courage to speak up against him.

Now, She had a horrible feeling that if her familiar was not in a good mood, opening her own room's door might be the last thing she does, she has no idea why she had that feeling, because there is no way that her familiar could hurt her since she was, in her mind anyway, much stronger than her familiar, so she should be able to care of what her familiar might do to her, regardless, she still had that lingering feeling of death.

She opened the door with a start.

"_creak…"_

She walked in to her room, thinking she was wrong and her familiar wasn't there, she sighed in relief, then turned on the walked over to her bed and jumped on it.

The MJOLNIR wearing being sitting on the right next to the door suddenly appeared out of thin air, he was testing the Active Camouflage.

"Hello Louise."

The pink-haired magician simply froze not being able to say anything.

"What's wrong?" The Spartan asked inquisitively.

"A-are you still mad at me?"

"Nope, but do that again and I'll turn you into a human shish kebab!" the Spartan intended that to be a joke, but he wasn't really good at joking anyway so the girl on the bed was completely terrified, she gulped deeply and clutched her pillow tightly.

"Um, I was just kiddin' you know? I wouldn't hurt a civilian." Said Enzio-B312 with a bit of concern

"Really?"

"Yeah, my purpose is... no, it WAS to protect humanity in the first place."

With that, The young magician sighed in relief , the lingering feeling of death disappeared and calmed down.

"Phew, I thought you meant that, anyway, what do you mean your purpose was defend humanity? And what's your real name?"

"I am Lieutenant Spartan-B312 of the UNSC Navy"

"UNSC?"

"Well, now that I am in a different dimension, I could tell you everything that was in mine."

This got Louise listening intently.

"It all began on Planet Earth, the capital of the current 25th century UNSC, during the 21st century, humanity has developed the first spacecraft that travelled to the Earth's moon, way too short to reach even the closest planet."

Louise found this all hard to take in, personally thinking that it was a lie, but she let the Spartan-III finish he story before she voiced her opinions.

"during the 22nd to the 23rd century, After many years of trials and errors, humanity was able to create spacecrafts capable of traversing our solar system, and established colonies in many of the planets, but this led to war between the planets, and as you could expect, it claimed millions and even billions of lives, many civilians were killed by terrorist factions during this war, causing a larger casualty count in civilians than military personnel, fortunately, The UNSC was formed and due to it's massive, unified, and powerful forces, it defeated the other factions involved in the war and peace reigned."

Once again Louise was really doubting this, but the tone in which her familiar said all this to her indicated that all of what he was saying was the truth.

"During the 24th up to the 25th century, Humans have created the Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine, or the FTL, when it was fitted on spacecraft, it had the ability to be able to accomplish faster-than-light space travel, and in 100 years, the human empire had 800 colonized planets on the Orion arm of the galaxy, ranging from Military Strongholds like the planet Reach, to Agricultural planets like Harvest."

Now Louise had lost it, hearing humans being able to go so far as to be able to colonize 800 planets without a single mention of magic made her very skeptical that It overrode her intent to stay clear of the Spartan's bad side.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Hold up, you're that your version of humanity has expanded to over 800 planets without a single mention of magic? This is ridiculous."

Luckily, the Spartan expected that and did not get angry at her for being impolite.

"Simple, because my version of humanity…. Did not possess magic."

This shocked Louise, the idea of people establishing an Empire among the stars did not sit as possible with her, but she ignored it for now and told her familiar to continue his story.

"Well, you haven't even gotten to the fun part yet."

"What do you mean?" the young woman asks with a confused expression.

"Let me continue, now where was I? Oh yes, after humanity has established 800 colonies, rebellion became a growing problem, since it is human instinct to be in control of their destiny, the outer colonies, envious that what they do has no direct influence on life on Earth compared to the Inner colonies despite the fact that the inner colonies gets most of their raw materials from the outer colonies, stage a rebellion, this lead to even more civilians and military casualties than the first interplanetary rebellion as nuclear weapons were more common place now that technology is far more advanced, during this rebellion, a project shrouded in secrecy, the Spartan-II project, was started in order to quell the rebellions when entire armies took too much time and resources to mobilize, the 30 or so Spartans, which were the results of the project, emerged to be Highly trained, and outfitted with one of the best piece of military armor which was the MJOLNIR , were deployed in lieu of those armies.

"Hold-up, so you mean to tell me that 30 people could take on what entire armies could not?"

"Precisely, the Spartans had Physical and Mental capabilities that could make the greatest soldiers of their time pale in comparison to them, and this was when they were aged 14…."

This stunned Louise, the idea that people younger than her could become outmatch the best of soldiers.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I saw them in action before, they are definitely no joke, they could take down entire armies without breaking a sweat."

This concerned Louise quite a bit, the idea of men that could slaughter entire armies wasn't very child-friendly.

"But they only exist on your reality right?"

Right now Louise was relieved that they did not exist on her reality, though she was going to find out that she was only partially right.

"Phew, alright, continue."

"Before the Spartan-IIs were deployed for their job, those remorseless murderers came into the picture." He said with a mixture of anger and sadness.

"Who were they?" Louise said with a hint of concern, it was the first time she was concerned about her familiar instead of scared of him.

"The Covenant, an alien Theocratic military alliance that just attacked humanity out of the middle of nowhere, their first message to the humans open contact ,spoken in human language, was this: Your destruction is the will of the gods… and we are their instruments."

"Aliens exist!? And they talk in our language too?" Said Louise surprised.

"Yes, but as I said before, they were remorseless murderers, they destroyed every human planet they got their hands on, 200 planets, turned from flowing with life and a great future, into a lifeless rock, it was caused by their plasma bombardment… it was terrible, it had killed more humans than both of the rebellions combined and multiplied many times over.."

"But your empire was powerful, they should have been able to deal with the aliens right?!"

"No Louise, they were much more technologically advanced than us, and they outnumbered us twenty-one to one, so we were outmanned and outgunned, but we had the advantage of being braver, and tactically stronger, **(A/N: You might throw in being unified and not lied to by a bunch of ugly, greedy monkeys who rarely get their assess off their chairs like obese men with that.)**

so we were able to hold our own better in the ground than in space, because in space, the kill ratio of the covenant were 4-1."

The Spartan-III continued,

"Remember the Spartans-IIs that I had told you about? Well, they turned out to be highly effective against the covenants, they earned the name demons due to the fact that many of them had killed at least a thousand covenant troops and a few ships, but they were too few in number to deal with the covenant effectively, so they created another Spartan project, the Spartan-III."

"Hmm…. Why does the word Spartan sound familiar to me…"

Louise didn't seem to remember what her own familiar was, no matter, the Spartan wanted to keep it that way until he told her of the Hyper-Lethal Noble Six, in hindsight, Enzio-B312 was a professional, trained, and less talkative soldier, **(A/N: At least that is how he is portrayed on Halo : Reach, but I haven't played it yet so I can't say for certain, wiki says that there was a conversation system in the game, can you Halo : Reach veterans out there clarify this for me please?)** but what he wanted was to know how this kid could react to the news that she was talking with a man who had made entire militia groups disappear and killed thousands of aliens.

"Anyway, let me continue, The Spartan-IIIs were created in and trained in companies of 300 to 330 men, basically, the Spartan-IIIs were a way to trade lives for time, but of course, no one in the right mind would willingly become suicide troopers, so they used a unique way to pick the candidates."

"Wait up, If they used a unique way to pick the candidates for the Spartan-IIIs, how did they pick the Spartan-IIs? And what were those unique ways?"

"Okay, if you really want to know, the Candidates for the Spartan-IIIs…. Were orphaned children during the Human-Covenant wars, and the Spartan-IIs were picked because they were much smarter, stronger, and faster than average humans."

"Ok, I understand the way with the Spartan IIIs, but the Spartan-IIs' parents had some kind of complaint right?

"Oh no, the UNSC were smart, not many people know this, but none of the Spartan-IIs….. existed, when the Spartan-IIs were abducted as children, the oldest being 6, they were replaced with clones that died a few months after they were created, the UNSC thought that, Why bother answering questions, when the questions themselves could not exist?"

This got Louise a bit worked up, kidnapping children and forcing them to spend their whole lives in battlefields without knowing their real families did not sit well with her.

"Why would they do something as cruel as that?" said Louise with a small hint of anger.

"Because, in the eyes of the UNSC, these Spartan-IIs' lives were well worth it, and I can't really disagree, those Spartans saved millions of lives, both military and civilian through their bravery and skills."

"Wow, so they're like heroes?"

"Basically yes, they are heroes and saviors, oh yes, that reminds me, I knew the best of the Spartan IIs, he was known as the Master Chief, he was the most balanced out of them all, he had no particular weaknesses or strength, aside from luck, as he was known to be the luckiest of the Spartan-IIs."

"The luckiest huh? That sounds interesting, anyway, how about the best out of the Spartan-IIIs?"

"Oh yes, he made entire rebel groups disappear into thin air, same goes for Covenant infantry units, he was at the Planet Reach, the UNSC greatest military stronghold, when it fell?"

"What happened during the Fall of Reach?" although she had a feeling she knew the answer.

"Well, the planet Reach was invaded and destroyed by the Covenant, the best of the Spartan-IIIs, Enzio-B312 was killed on that planet, at least on official records..."

"Oh, well…" Louise regretted asking the question.

"Let me repeat, I said he was listed Killed In Action by the UNSC, but I knew the truth."

"What do you mean?" Louise said very interested.

"The deadliest Spartan-III, Enzio-B312, does that ring a bell?"

"Oh yeah, I can't put my finger on it, I think I've heard that number before but I can't tell for sure." Louise wondered.

"Wow really, do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Huh?"

"Enzio-B312 the deadliest Spartan-III is…"

*****knock knock*****

Louise answered

"Who is it?"

"It's me Guiche."

"What business do you have here?"

The door opened to reveal a Blonde young man with blue eyes, wearing the usual black cloak that he had been seeing in almost all the students, but his uniform's top is exposed as to reveal the upper part of his chest and he wears violent pants, just the things you would see on an arrogant, overconfident pretty boy who was hiding his true nature of being a freaking coward when his arrogance fails him.

"Ah, Zero, and familiar."

The Spartan did not take too kindly to that interruption and the Blonde's choice of words, even though he didn't especially like his new "master", it still didn't sit right with him, but he remained silent in order to figure out what the kid's business was.

"Shut up Guiche."

"Hello to you too, anyway, The headmaster asked for both of your presences, I suggest you go to him right away, I'll be on my way to the cafeteria for a Lunch, see you both at class later, and Louise, try not to blow up the classroom again ok?

"GET THE HECK OUT"

With that, Guiche leaves the room.

_The school's headmaster is asking for us huh? Well, I knew I'd have to deal with this later, especially with the scene I caused earlier, this should be fun, I think I'll give the rest of the story to Louise later._

**Author's Notes: Nice, Chapter 4 is finished, anyway, for some fun, search for Guiche at Google Image search and see the true form Guiche.**

**Note: Do not do the above things when your parents are watching.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own neither Halo or Familiar of Zero, simple as that.**

Chapter 4 : Guiche

At the Tristain Academy of Magic….

"So, who's this headmaster of your academy Louise'?"

"He's Headmaster Osmond, he's a smart and powerful mage, although I'm still having trouble figuring out how he still didn't kick the bucket at his age."

The Spartan familiar and his short pink-haired master was walking side-by-side in the hallway on their way to the Headmaster's quarters, the students who weren't at the courtyard earlier and didn't see the Spartan's entrance to their world were naturally surprised and in awe at how massive the being was compared to the shorty beside him.

"Hey, that's the Sophomore Louise's familiar right? I've heard of him from the students earlier that she summoned him, and when she did he resisted become a familiar for a bit until the professor made him relent."

"Wow, he looks threatening at that size and those weapons that he carries scream danger, but if he did back down to the professor then he shouldn't be too much of a threat for us, but just to be safe let's not get in his way for now."

The students were whispering to themselves, thinking that they wouldn't be heard, but they were dead wrong because the Spartan could hear a raindrop in a sandstorm due to his augmentations, he heard them very clearly, but he kept it to himself for now as he did not want to attract any more attention that he should, especially since he was in another world.

While the pair was walking through the hallways, a certain blonde girl with her hair styled in Victorian ringlets approached them. Fortunately she already knew about the Spartan from earlier and she also wearing a worried expression on her face.

"Hey Louise, have you seen Guiche? I was looking for him for quite a while now and still haven't found any clue."

"Oh Montmorency, he visited us earlier with a request from the headmaster, so we're on the way there right now.

"Do you have any clue of where he is?"

The Spartan immediately knew where Guiche was, due to his superior hearing, he was with a girl and talking was talking to her in the storage room, which was close by, he decide to help his master out a bit on this bind to make a good impression on some of the students, which he would probably need because making an enemy out of everyone he meets wasn't the best of ideas, and besides, Guiche wouldn't cheat in this blonde now would he?

"You're asking for Guiche the blonde guy with blue eyes right?"

Montmorency was surprised that the Giant green and black being spoke to her.

"Um, Yes.."

"He's right there." He pointed to the storage room.

Montmorency walked over to the storage room with the pair, and opened it, only to find Guiche expressing his love to a freshman named Katie, shocking all the people, except the Spartan, as he had gone through a lot worse things than all the students here. Aside from that, the Spartan noticed, amidst the silent chaos, that the girl, who was obviously younger than the rest of the people around him, was wearing a brown cloak pinned to her Uniform's back, meaning that brown-cloaked students are most likely first years, while the Black-cloaked ones, like Louise, were second-years.

"GUICHE, What are you doing!?" said Montmorency.

"Um, I was talking to my friend here.." said Guiche, noticeably lowering his voice.

"FRIEND? I thought I was your Girlfriend! And who is that Guiche?!" said Katie

"Well, ummm…."

Both women dragged Guiche infront of everyone and made him explain.

"Care to explain Guiche?" both girls said.

"Well, I love both of you, so.. *SMACK* " he was cut mid sentence with a powerful slap from both girls that left hastily, leaving both his in a slightly dark-blue color and everyone who experienced this scene, except the Spartan, from laughing at Guiche."

The Spartan was not interested with this display of a pathetic failure, and was about to take his leave when suddenly the blonde spoke up.

" You! You dare laugh at me! You're just a zero, everyone should laugh at you instead of me!" Guiche said, obviously losing his cool.

This time, the Spartan stepped in.

"No, it was your fault Guiche, you toyed with those girls, you are just a playboy and a coward to start a true relationship, you deserved to be laughed at for being pathetic." The Spartan said in a show of annoyance

"You are just a pathetic familiar, and a familiar of an even more pathetic master, you dare speak out against a noble like me!?"

"HEY!" said Louise

"I'll handle this Louise, everything I said before Guiche, it's all true, admit it to yourself, that is what you are."

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL FOR NOT SULLYING MY NAME YOU WEAK FAMILIAR"

This got the Spartan to crack-up, then release a horrendously diabolic laugh, a lot like his nickname.

"You honestly think you can beat me?"

This unnerved everyone on the room very much, as the Spartan released an aura that reeked of death itself, unfortunately, the Blonde boy was still busy belittling the Super Soldier to notice.

"Of course I can beat you! You are just a commoner!" said Guiche with a hint of arrogance in his voice, which shocked the people in the room.

"Alright then, where do we have the duel?"

"Meet me in the Courtyard in 10 minutes, I shall have everyone I know attend to the battle and laugh at your shameful defeat." With that, the arrogant blonde walked away.

The Spartan was about to go to his supply and weapons catch to change ready his weapons when Louise attempted to pull him back.

"Apologize to Guiche now!" she said, concerned at what the Spartan had done.

"That arrogant kid needs to be taught a lesson of humility, and I'll be the one to do it" said the Spartan rather calmly.

"You cannot best him! You are just a commoner and a familiar!" said Louise with more concern, as she thought that her new familiar would soon be going off to die.

"Watch me." Said the Spartan and gently pushed Louise's hand back, controlling his armored and augmented strength and taking care not to break her bones.

Somewhere in the Academy…

The Spartan was now looking at the crate, wondering what he should take along."This Energy sword should do the trick without murdering that arrogant prick." **(A/N: Hey that rhymed!)**

He grabbed the Spartan Laser, Gravity Hammer, Energy Sword, one plasma grenade, a flash bang, and a plasma pistol, he left his previously carried weapons in Louise's room, but of course they were very well hidden,

"Damn, the crate carries a hell of a lot of highly advanced stuff for something that weighs two tons, almost like this crate was readied for a situation like this."

"Hey! I said apologize to Guiche, you do not stand a chance against him!" Said Louise, panting, she had been running around the school for a while now looking for him.

"Oh Louise, please reserve your concern for Guiche, trust me, I will defeat him." Said Noble Six in the most reassuring voice he could possibly speak in.

"Fine, but be cautious okay?" said Louise, knowing that nothing can deter her familiar, and he was confident, maybe she was wrong.

"I will."

Then they both left for the Courtyard.

At the Courtyard….

The pair were surprised to see the amount of people there, there were mostly sophomores, and the rest were freshmen, including Katie..

"Wow, I didn't know being arrogant could earn you this many contacts.."

"Yep, I actually expected this since Guiche is determined for support right now and to earn the affection of at least one of the girls."

"This should be fun."

Opposite to where they were standing, Guiche waltzed through the crowd.

"Oh you are here, I am surprised that you had the courage to face me." Said Guiche with a tone of arrogance.

"Let's get this over with."

"They call me Guiche the Bronze, so your enemy will be my constructs!"

The blonde then takes out a flower and whips it through the air, then a single petal falls out and creates what seems like a bronze statue armed with a lance and shield.

"Fair enough."

"Now then, ATTACK! My bronze valkyrie will tear you apart!" He said with confidence.

The construct charged at the Spartan, and thrusted it's lance to the Spartan, but before it even touched his energy shields, he bitch-slapped the Lance and sent it flying to the academy walls with so much force that it pierced almost completely through the wall, much to everybody's surprise.

"WHAT THE?" Guiche screamed like a girl as the Spartan then grabbed the construct by the neck and choked it so strongly that it was ripped apart.

The blonde then started to summon a dozen more constructs to attack the Spartan in an attempt to defeat him, the constructs then circled the Spartan.

"Haha! These Valkyries are much harder and their weapons are much sharper, so they will penetrate through your armor!, you better give up now commoner!" Guiche said with confidence back in his voice.

"Keep talkin."

The constructs then charge the Spartan only for him to disappear into thin air, shocking every single person, including a certain red-head with her blue-haired friend who managed to drop the book, all of them with their mouths gaping.

"So, the commoner ran away? Typical" said Guiche now calm.

"I definitely did not run away." A voice came out from the battlefield, further shocking everyone.

Suddenly, a large laser beam that came from the middle of nowhere tore apart two of the twelve golems, leaving 10, a serene blue flamed ball then landed into the hand on one of the constructs, it tried to yank it off, but failed, and a few seconds later, hell was breaking loose as four more were blow sky-high, leaving six more left, then a pretty green ball appeared out of nowhere again, it suddenly grew larger as everyone watched on, including Guiche, as the Ball was released and hit one of the golems, reducing it to a puddle, all this happened on a period of 10 seconds.

After that, the Spartan then revealed himself, appearing just as quickly as he had disappeared.

"Having fun Guiche?" he said Mockingly.

Guiche then created five more, ten, all-in-all.

"You coward! Fight without being invisible!"

"As you wish."

The Spartan then took out the strange-looking sledgehammer on his back and jumped almost ten feet into the air, once again shocking the audiences, and smashed the hammer into one of the constructs, mashing it like it was clay and spun the hammer while the valkyries were charging at him taking out six more, only three were left, the Spartan returned the hammer to his back and pulled out a small metal cylinder from the weapons container in his armor.

This was certainly strange to the audience, he had those extremely lethal weapons then resorted to using what looked like a metal cylinder as his weapon, but they knew that the being wasn't stupid, so they just waited for a surprise, they were right.

The Spartan activated the Energy Sword while walking to Guiche, who was unnerved, and decapitated the last three golems with no problem at all.

"Noo! Stay away from me you monster!"

"_Nice to feel normal again." _

Guiche tripped over a rock while backing away from the 7 foot tall giant who had just taken out all of his constructs in less than twenty seconds.

"No,no,no! I surrender!" Guiche pleads.

"Sorry boy, your life ends now…" the crowd gasps in disbelief.

"Unless you admit that what you've been doing is wrong, and that you are a pathetic coward."

"Okay!, All that I've done is very wrong and I am a pathetic coward!" Guiche said very scared.

The crowd eased up a bit after they realized that Guiche was going to live, and started laughing as they say Guiche wet his violet pants and saying that he was a pathetic coward.

"That's more like it, now, if you ever draw a weapon on me again, you will regret it, one more thing, I was only playing with you."

This scared Guiche even more as he realized that the Spartan was honestly playing with those golems, he kept changing weapons during the whole fight, like he was only testing the golems.

The Spartan then went back to Louise's room.

At Louise's room.

Louise went inside her room and saw her familiar cleaning his weaponry and charging his melee weapons, at the moment Louise did not care and was just plain scared of the Spartan now.

"Hey Louise, you think I was a little hard on Guiche during the duel?"

This surprised Louise, this could mean that the Spartan wasn't really intent on doing what he did to Guiche, scaring him out of his wits.

"I don't think so, he probably deserve it for doing what he did and blaming you."

"Good."

"Anyway, how did you pull of those stunts huh?"

"Let's just say, I suffered a lot to become what I am now."

This silenced Louise, as she sensed a small amount of sorrow in his voice, even if it was through his suit's external speakers.

"That reminds me, Who did you say was the deadliest Spartan-III?" said Louise with a curious look.

"Oh yes, the only Hyper-Lethal rated Spartan-III who died on Reach, was none other than….Enzio-B312 Callsign Noble Six, Me."

"What… then.." Louise gasped as she began to realize just who her familiar was.

"Calm down, I did say that I was not going to hurt anyone didn't I?"

"Well, you haven't did anything to harm anyone PHYSICALLY, so.. I trust you.."

"Thanks, by the way don't we have to go to the headmaster's quarters?"

"Okay, but… I know this question is out of the blue but why don't you take off your helmet?"

"Because, I don't really speak your language, I know of your language in my reality but I simply don't speak it, and I'm am using my helmet's translator in order to speak to you like I am doing right now."

This concerned Louise, although she might have a way to fix that.

"I think I may be able to help you."

"Really now?"

"Yep, take off your helmet, I'll cast a spell on you to make you understand my language, then you could go to class with me later!"

"Class?"

"Oh? Don't you want to learn about magic?"

This piqued the Spartan's interest.

"Sure! But, we'll have to visit the Headmaster's quarters first remember? "

"Fair enough, but let's get to casting the spell first, I hope I won't fail again."

"You won't" he said as he took of his helmet

"Merci!, Bon, voilà va" Louise said as she shook her wand.

"Well? Did it work?" Louise continued.

"Perfect, I can understand you now!"

"Yeah! My first spell that actually succeeded! **(A/N: Hey, I pitied the poor girl for the many explosions she makes when failing, so I made the translation spell completely work even though it shouldn't.)**

"Congratulations then."

"Alright, please return your weapons now and let's go meet the headmaster then go to my classroom!" said Louise with vigor, probably because she is now confident that she can cast spells better because of her success with the earlier spell.

"Sure sure, don't be too excited…" said the Spartan as he hid the weapons, taking only the M7 Caseless submachine guns.

In their way to the headmaster's quarters….

"Hey, Louise, what did Guiche do after our duel?" the Spartan asked.

"Well, he ran away in complete embarrassment, and presumably…. OH CRAP." Louise said after putting two and two together.

"Yeah, we'll probably be in trouble."

"Definitely, but let's try to pin the blame on Guiche alright?"

"Well, he did cause it, so sure."

They stopped when they in front of the door to the Headmaster's Quarters.

"Well… here we are, you open it "

" Fine" the Spartan said while twisting the handle and pushing the door gently.

There were four people in the room, Colbert, Osmond, Longueville, and Guiche…

"Ah, We've been waiting for you, Mr. B312"

**End Of Chapter**

**Author's Notes: Chapter 4 is finally finished, had to spend a crapload on this, wracking my brain on how the Spartan-III would beat Guiche's ass.**

**Anyway, I know how all of you would think that it is corny for Noble Six to have an interest on magic, but since he had no real history, I provided a little something that I hope would pass for a backstory, but I will expand on it soon, maybe add a few OCs, does anyone out there have a good idea on how I should proceed? **

**Also, I myself have noticed that the Hyper-Lethal Spartan is a lot more laid back with calling himself the deadliest Spartan-III and stuff, and sometimes he is serious, I say let's leave it at that for now to make things a bit more interesting, if you readers can come up with a suggestion on why he is acting like that since I couldn't, ( My first Idea was to have him cloned but Rogue2k8 already came up with that idea so I want a different original idea and I wouldn't mind receiving help from my readers. ) **


	6. Chapter 5

**EDIT: I had to change some stuff here due to minor quotation mistakes and wrong grammars. I also added to the Author's notes.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or Familiar of Zero otherwise I wouldn't even be here writing this.**

**Chapter 5: Worlds Apart**

At the Tristain Academy of Magic…..

Headmaster's Quarters

The moment Enzio-B312 and his master entered the room, Guiche noticeably tenses up…

"Calm down, Guiche, Miss Valiere's Familiar will not harm you, isn't that right?" Said Mr. Colbert with a smile, hoping that there will be no hostilities as he knows that even the whole school combined could not defeat the Spartan.

"Not my fault there, you were the one who challenged me to a duel Guiche, and you failed, rather miserably, don't pick a fight if you have no idea what your opponent is capable of."

"I won't do it again…" said Guiche cautiously.

"Alright, now that things are settled, I am the headmaster of the school, Osmond, please explain how you got here… Spartan, you are not of this world aren't you? Your weapons and armor are extremely powerful yet I do not sense any magic in them, would you care explaining this?"

"Ah yes, now, to shorten it simply, I come from a race of humans with an empire spanning the stars."

This got everyone room interested, even the Headmaster's assistant drew closer to hear the Spartan's words clearly.

"My people did not possess magic, so we relied completely on technology instead, we created space crafts, and travelled through the stars, as well as colonized over 800 planets, we placed people on those planets and made them populate it , we had a governing body called the UNSC, United Nations Space Command, all in all I have a say on this.." The Spartan paused, looking around to see if anyone wanted to ask questions.

"Hmm? You can sum it up?" Asked Guiche, busy tending to his nails than asking more sensible questions, he was a calmer with the Spartan now that he made it clear that he would not hurt him unless provoked, or he just didn't give a damn anymore.

The Spartan continued.

"For too many years, Humanity was on the backfoot , reacting to threats rather than preventing them, the rest of the galaxy were bigger than us, stronger than us. We were mice hiding in the shadows, hoping the giants would not see us. No more. Humanity is no longer on the defense, we are the giants now." Said B312 with a sense of pride.

This left everyone gasping at the idea, including Guiche, but eventually, Professor Colbert recovered and asked the question that was clawing itself out from the back of his mind.

"Surely some of the planets rebelled against the UNSC?"

"Yes, we had suffered massive casualties from insurrections, but the worst of those insurrections would still have been going on if not for the interference of a third party, but it was not in a good way." Said the Spartan with a hint of regret and anger.

"Who was this third party and what do you mean?" asked Osmond inquisitively.

"February 3rd 2525, the Covenant, a theocratic alliance of alien races, attacks the planet Harvest, killing over 23,000 civillians, half of the planet's militia, and three of our ships I've no idea why they were doing it but one thing is for sure, they are hell-bent on the genocide of the human race , they out-number humanity one to seven, and they out-gunned us, they turn previously inhabited and flourishing human worlds, into empty, lifeless, inhospitable and uninhabitable planets, making sure they kill each and every human in the surface, either with the attack itself, or the conditions that follow after the attack, suffocating everything that managed to survive the attack, it was terrible , more than 20 billion civilians and military were killed in the ensuing war, because of this, the insurrection was cut short as they knew that the UNSC was the key to humanity's survival and attacking them would only serve to weaken them and help their common enemy."

Everyone in the room was silent as they took what the Spartan said to their minds.

"What happened next? And I'm assuming you were part of this war?" Colbert said.

"The war isn't over as far as I know, The Covenant were overwhelming the human military stronghold of Reach, home of the UNSC best Special Forces and the Spartans, and yes, I was taking part in the doomed defense of Reach when I was taken here to your dimension."

"What are the Spartans ?"

"I thought you'd never ask, the Spartan projects were top-secret projects that turned children into some of the finest warriors that the UNSC had, I am one of those, I am a Spartan-III Commando."

"Children? I'm sure that your parents had a say on this didn't they?" said Colbert with concern.

"There were two Spartan projects that I know of, the Spartan-IIs and the Spartan-IIIs, The Spartan-IIs were the heroes of the war they were the perfect humans, they were the smarter, faster, and stronger than other human children of their age, By cracking some of the UNSC files, I found out that their parents didn't have a say on this as they kidnapped the children and replaced them with copies, which meant that those Spartan-IIs did not really exist, but after their training and enhancements, they were able to kill hundreds upon thousands of covenant soldiers, which is why they were armed with the best piece of armor that the UNSC could offer them, the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor, much like what I'm wearing."

"They took away the children's lives to turn them into weapons of war?" Colbert said slightly agitated.

"Yes, but as you know, it was well worth it, the Spartan-IIs helped saved millions of lives during the Covenant war, but there were only thirty of them as I know, which is why the Spartan-III project was created, I was part of the Spartan-III project."

"But you just mentioned that the Spartan-IIs were the only ones that had the… MJOLNIR armor?" said Guiche, apparently the Spartan had managed to win his attention.

"Yes, Only Spartan-IIs were the ones that usually had the MJOLNIR, but my team was special, we were chosen among the cheap Spartan-IIIs because we had survived suicide missions and we excelled compared to the rest of the Spartan-IIIs."

"What do you mean cheap Spartan-IIIs and suicide missions?!" Louise finally opened her mouth.

"Spartan-IIIs, unlike Spartan-IIs were war orphans and were considered expendable by the UNSC, they were sent on suicide missions, essentially, it was trading lives for time, they were issued cheaper armor than the MJOLNIR and usually did not live long, as far as I know, out of the four 300-330 man companies of the Spartan-IIIs one was dead to the last man, another was annihilated down to two survivors, one is unknown, and only one was active."

"That is…. Horrible." Said Colbert..

"But it is reality, the last operations in which the two companies that were disbanded were considered UNSC victories despite the massive casualties."

"Any more questions?" said B312.

"What exactly do we call you now?" said Colbert

"I am Enzio-B312, so I guess Enzio would work, don't ask about my last name as it was forgotten a long time ago when my entire family was killed in a Covenant attack."

Everyone was in silence.

"May Louise and I take our leave now?" Enzio asks, not wanting to reveal the more disturbing details to them.

"Oh, alright, just try to be patient with the students and try not to harm them, unless of course they start it, and if you can, please stop by soon so I could learn more about your world." Said Colbert

"Yes sir." Enzio said while gesturing Louise to come with him.

With that, they both left.

"I don't think that Familiar was lying." Said Colbert.

"I do as well, but I find it hard to believe that humans have established an empire among the stars, and that Louise managed to summon a man of his caliber,this means that you should respect him a bit more Guiche." Said Osmond

"Yes Headmaster." Said Guiche with a sheepish face.

"_That Spartan will no doubt be a part of my plan" _thought the assistant of the headmaster, as she was silently listening to the conversation.

Outside the Headmaster's Quarters….

"Phew, that was tense, was all that true Enzio?"

"Yep, down to the last detail, I already told you earlier didn't I?"

"Well….."

"You didn't believe me the first time did you Louise?"

Louise could only look down.

The Spartan just shrugged and said "Well, I expected that really, anyways, let's go."

"Where?" said Louise, noticing that something was bugging her for a while now, like she was forgetting something she shouldn't have.

Then Enzio dropped the bombshell.

"To class remember?"

"AHHH CRAP!" screamed Louise.

"Oh calm down, we won't be late, it's still thirty minutes before class if I checked the schedules properly."

"No! That was probably last year's schedule, class starts in…. two minutes.." said Louise in an " I give up" Voice.

"So? You'd only be a few minutes late." Said the Spartan.

"But, they might make me perform a spell in front of the class as punishment…" said Louise.

" I thought that you were already better at this, you translation spell worked remember?"

"But that was an easy spell…." Said Louise.

"Ugh, we don't have time for this, let's go."

In the Classroom…

"Louise, you're late." Said the current Teacher in the room.

"You are to perform (Insert crappy spell name here or other words, if you know what I mean.) " the Teacher added.

"O-okay….."

Louise then very reluctantly walks into the middle of the class and says ""( I freaking hate spell-casting words, why can't you just cast a spell with your thoughts anyway?"

*BOOM*

The classroom erupts with smoke and students cover their mouths, hoping that the smoke would go away.

After the smoke clears, a certain redhead stands up, points at Louise and says:

"Once again, the Zero has proven herself to be a zero."

This got the classroom to crack up in spite of the joke being rather, lame.

Louise was now red with embarrassment.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a fist impression in the seven inches deep in appears in the wall behind the redhead.

Then, the seven-foot tall Green and Black Giant appeared out of thin air.

"You were saying Miss Zerbst?"

The whole class was terrified, including the teacher, they could not act because of the death aura the giant was emanating….

"I uh…. I'm sorry Louise! Didn't mean it!" said the terrified Kirche.

The Giant then turned to face the rest of the class.

"Call my master zero again, I. dare. you." the Spartan said in his most intimidating voice.

It worked as everyone was completely silent.

The Spartan then vanished into thin air again.

"…O-okay class, let's continue with our lesson…. Louise… p-please take your seat." The teacher stuttered.

"Yes…"

During the class, Louise was jotting down notes when a voice came out.

"Interesting, so magic existed here even during ancient times?"

"No way, Is that you Enzio?" Louise whispered back.

"Yep, I'm just invisible that's all."

"Thanks for the save back there, but this might cause trouble with the headmaster…" said Louise concerned.

"It won't, I was just standing up for you, I didn't hurt them physically anyway, now, you should be able to cast your spells in front of the class without fear of them calling you names."

"Cool, thanks again."

After class…..

"Amazing, my active camo can last five hours and recharge for five minutes?!"

"What?"

"Umm…. Nothing, I'm just saying that I can turn invisible for five hours and will only need five minutes before recharging completely, if the situation asks for it of course..

"Oh, okay, anyway, I'm tired from class now, so let's head to my room now shall we?"

_The Spartan thought it over, he could not practice with his accuracy as he knew he had to conserve the bullets from the crate, but what he could do was familiarize himself with the people in the academy, which he might need if he was to gather more intelligence about the world he was in._

"Sorry Louise, I have to go around the Academy for a while, look for friends, you know?"

"Okay sure, anyway, if you want to sleep in my…. Our room, I've prepared a bed, or what could pass as a bed for you."

"Thanks, I'll be sure to check it out soon, I'll be going"

"Wait! One more thing, could you wake me up tomorrow morning at... say 7 am to attend classes."

"I can do that."

"Okay then, you may leave now."

**End of Chapter 6**

**Author's notes: Phew, finally finished with this chapter, I wasn't able to sleep much last night due to watching the move Sinister alone, I swear not to do that again as I gave myself a huge headache this morning.**

**Damnit, I thought I could make Louise a bit brighter without anyone noticing, oh well, I wanted her to be more level-headed and likeable as well as be able to help her familiar in combat, think about it, void magic in conjunction with a MA5C attached with a forty-forty mike looks and sounds good to me.**

**As for the other characters in Halo joining in, this is a big YES, the UNSC and the Covenant, both Loyalist and Separatists will be there, it's pretty easy to figure out the reason I will use for the Loyalists to come but the Separatists and the UNSC? Still thinking my ass off. Although I think I'll add someone from the Halo animes, like Cal-141 or Daisy-023.**

**Noble Six will get an OC AI for fun, but for Master Chief, I'll have to think about that, for some reason I find it wrong for Master Chief to be in the story despite the fact that I like him a lot.**

**Let's just replace the word "planets" with "worlds", I noticed my mistake on this through a reviewer, but I don't really have the time to re-upload my chapters.**

**I found out on that Noble Six ISN'T the silent or Stone-cold type, so Enzio is free to interact like a civilian, at least I think so.**

**Now, to explain some things that viewers might not understand:**

**The M6G PDWS is the over-powered pistol in Halo: Combat Evolved, 'nuff said.**

**The M6 Nonlinear (blah blah blah) is the Spartan Laser, or Splazer as some people call it, it was developed alongside the MJOLNIR armor series to serve as an anti-armor weapon and could pierce through just about anything, it fires a pretty red beam of death, seen during Guiche's epic fail.**

**The Forty mike-mike that I am referring to is the 40mm Grenade Launcher, it can be an alternative attachment to the Flashlight of the MA5 series along with the underslug shotgun, which is, well, a shotgun in an assault rifle.**

**I'm aiming to create a chapter each day so I don't think I'm gonna post chapters longer than 5000 words, since this week is our semestrial break.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or Familiar of Zero, does every writer need to make this disclaimer to protect themselves from lawyers wanting to make a buck off them?**

**Chapter 6: A New Life.**

**At the Tristain Academy of Magic… ( Where else did you think they went? Neverland? )**

Enzio-B312 was taking a few laps around the school again.

"Hm… Two minutes and thirty-eight point seven seconds? Not bad, I just broke my record by two point nine seconds; still, I should keep in shape, no telling what other kinds of mythological crap this world has to offer."

Just then, he noticed that some kind of celebration was going on behind one of the doors that were visible in the courtyard.

"If this map that I've pieced is correct then that place must be….. the kitchen, according to what Louise told me, the staff here are "commoners like me" so it'd be reasonable to think that they had heard news of Guiche defeat and are having some sort of party to mock that arrogant son of a * " thought Six.

"Oh well, if they're not gonna invite me then I see no reason why I should bother."

Enzio was about to continue his laps when..

*bump*

Goes the sound of human flesh crashing into metal, or was it the other way around?

"kya!" a certain brunette maid was knocked down by the Spartan.

Fortunately, the Spartan saw her a few milliseconds before they collided and slowed down a lot, but he hit her, and knocked her to the ground.

"Oh, sorry, didn't see you there." asked the Spartan, reaching out his hand to pull the maid back up.

"It's alright, it was my fault , I should have called you first, anyway, Head Chef Matreau is asking for your presence at the kitchen, he wants to congratulate you for besting that Noble… Guiche."

_Wow, I guess I just hit the pot of gold in my earlier guess, it would be rude to decline an invitation, and this could be great, It's been a while since I had proper food, the staff might also answer some of my questions regarding this world._

"Alright, I'll come, anyway, what's your name?" asked the Spartan.

"Oh, I'm Siesta, nice to meet you!" said the maid with a smile.

"As in, nap or rest?" asked the Spartan.

"Huh?"

"Oh, never mind I was just thinking out loud, anyway, call me Enzio."

"Okay Mr. Enzio"

"If you wish to call me that way, then you can, anyway, I'm guessing that the Kitchen is… over there?" asked the Spartan while pointing at the door that had "party" written all over it.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Very easy really, I can hear the sounds of celebration coming from there, like "You should have seen that prissy blonde boy piss his pants. " said the Spartan, subconsciously repeating what he was hearing with his enhanced senses.

"What? But I can't hear anything!" said the Maid, putting her hands to her ears.

"Screw this, let's get moving."

"Awright." Said Siesta, still trying to hear what the Spartan did.

At the Kitchen…..

"Yeah and he said "I'm a pathetic coward!" In a sissy voice!" joked a man sitting on a chair in front of a table

The men around the table started laughing out loud.

Then, that was when Siesta came back.

"Oh hi Siesta, where's our sword?" asked Chef Matreau.

"Here he is!" said Siesta moving aside to reveal the UNSC Super Soldier.

The chef almost dropped the plate he was carrying, as he was looking at a Giant humanoid in Green and Black armor as tall as a door. **(A/N: Yep, In real-life, Spartans are as tall as your average house door, look at your house door and imagine a Spartan standing in full combat position there, see if that doesn't unnerve you.)**

"By Brimir…. I heard from the people that you were tall, I just didn't expect you to be this tall… anyway, come inside! We want to congratulate you for beating up that dirty little * and showing him not to be so bloody arrogant! We've prepared meals for ya." Said the Head chef, grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank you, Head chief Marteau, but I was just defending myself from Mister Gramont." Said the Spartan, apparently most Spartans do not know how to properly handle a social situation.

"Just call me Marteau, anyway, Eat all you can! our Sword-Hammer!"

"Uhh.. what?" said the Spartan obviously confused why the chef would refer to him as that.

"We consider you to be both our sword and hammer! For you beat the noble with the sword and hammer! You shall represent the power of every commoner in this school! In turn, we shall serve you with food and whatnot." Said the Chef grinning again.

"Alright, fine with me, but I'd like to ask you some questions about this world, you probably already figured out that I'm not from this world , so I need to find out as much as I can." Said the Spartan

On the way to Louise's room…

"So, Feudalism is flourishing on this world huh?" the Spartan thought to himself.

Enzio-B312 had just ate a good warm and well-cooked meal served by the staff, he piled up the information he learned about the world he was in from the staff, he was in a continent known as Halkeginia, specifically, he was in the nation of Tristain, Tristain borders the nations of Germania and Gallia and Albion to the northeast, south and west respectively, it is a small nation and therefore had weak military power but is a sight of a highly acclaimed magical academy, the Tristain Academy of Magic which he was currently in.

The other nations in the continent were Germania, Gallia, Albion and Romalia.

Gallia was located to the South of Tristain, as mentioned earlier. It is the second largest country in Halkeginia.

Germania is the largest kingdom in Halkeginia and by far has the strongest military force in the continent, however, it is regarded as a barbaric, it's people were also considered brutish.

Albion is a unique island nation, according to the staff it uses magic to hover above the ocean. It is in a period of political strife supposedly, a coup d'état is in progress there. **(A/N: It is pronounced **_**coo-de-ta **_**according to my research.)**

Finally, Romalia is a nation furthest south, bordering Gallia to the South, it is a religious empire.

Satisfied with the data he had gathered, Spartan-B312 goes back to his "master's" room.

At Louise's room.

"….. I get to sleep in a straw bed.." Enzio whispers to himself while glaring at the young magician asleep on the much more comfortable bed.

"Oh well, I slept on worse stuff."

Soon, the Spartan drifted off to sleep….

7 am….

"Wake up Louise..." said the Spartan while gently shaking his master.

"Mmmm…." Louise mumbles to herself in her sleep.

"…. That's it." The Spartan grabs Louise's shoulders and waves her head back and forth, being sure not to accidentally kill her.

"Huh!" Louise wakes up with a start.

"Finally, you told me to wake you up at seven remember?"

"Oh yeah, thanks Enzio, wanna come with me to class today?" asks Louise.

For the first time in very long time, the Spartan smiles warmly in his helmet.

"Sure, I'd like that."

The days passed by, sure sometimes Guiche, Kirche and Montmorency caused trouble but it wasn't something the Spartan couldn't handle, He also helped Louise in practicing her magic, sometimes Mr. Colbert or Osmond would ask a great many questions about his world, and the staff with Chef Marteau and Siesta would make meals for him too, sometimes he would also visit the library in order to increase his insight on his new environment or to read some of the stories in there, if Tabitha was reading, he would also read alongside her.

All this, he had been experiencing for many weeks now.

Enzio-B312 enlisted for the Spartan-III program to fight the Covenant until his last breath, but then again, this new life of peace wasn't too bad at all.

However, he had a great role to play in this world, although he did not know about it, for now.

**End Of Chapter 7**

**Author's notes: This is in fact chapter seven according to the contents of this story.**


	8. Chapter 7

**EDIT: I change a few details in the UNSC parts, seems like my fanboyism has gotten the better hold of me over facts.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or Familiar of Zero, Sucks to be me.

**Chapter 7: Derfinger**

**At the Tristain Academy of Magic….**

**At Louise's Room… ( Wow, what a surprise. )**

"Damnit, wake up, you sleep like a log for someone so small."

"Mmm…. Huh?!" said Louise, once again, in a start.

"It's time to dress up and head to class, oh and I ain't dressing you up either, you learn to do it yourself, you're old enough anyway."

"What? I'M NOT OLD!"

"No! I meant…. Screw this" *leaves room*

_Phew, She's fifteen years old but didn't even know how to dress herself, I have to say, she must have damn good parents, though, I still have no idea what Colbert meant when he said Louise was some kind of Void Mage and I shouldn't tell her not that I'd have to worry about her asking, because judging by what Colbert said, Void mages are supposedly very powerful, Louise's just the opposite, although I did help her out during my free times because I pitied the poor girl, aside from that I was supposed to be this guy called Gandalfr because of the runes I had on my hand matched being Gandalfr, really *ed up, but when he said that being Gandalfr granted the power to be able to use any weapon he laid his hands on, well, I can use that._

_Anyway, It's been a while since I've been on… Halkeginia, although I've never left this academy yet, I might as well ask Louise to go out for a while, look for some real action and maybe I could get a sword or two, just to feel the least be normal around here, judging by what I'm seeing so far, I've landed at around the 9__th__-14__th__ centuries, a very twisted version of it though, naturally, back in the UNSC magic was considered as nothing more than smoke and mirrors, not much more, but I've found myself in this totally different world where the real thing existed anyway, maybe this was… fate, then again I am a familiar of a fifteen year old girl so, maybe I just had terrible luck, but hey, beats being a pile of ashes back at Reach any day!, come to think about, I wonder what's happening back at UNSC-controlled space…_

**Back at UNSC-Controlled Space….**

_**UNSC Infinity**_

"Fire team Majestic, reporting for duty sir!"

"Ah, Majestic, I was expecting you men, please sit down for a briefing, you've just been planet side on a mission correct? Well, I'm sure you have no idea what's going on with everyone so tense."

"Yes sir, some of the covie remnants have been causing quite a ruckus down there, so they called us to help mop up."

"Congratulations then, as for the briefing."

Captain Thomas Lasky continued.

"Men, we are now in a time so advanced that we have, with the help of the Forerunner Huragoks and the Sangheili, the technology to be able to finish the upgrades to the STL engines to create slip space portals that end over hundreds of light-years worth of distance, essentially, we can now traverse the boundaries of the Orion arm of the Milky way galaxy, which we are ini."

"Amazing, but pardon me sir, you seem to have a small amount of….wariness towards the Sangheili."

"Yes soldier, I have, one of them nearly stabbed an energy sword through my brain and two others had the Master Chief not rescued us, but the thought still remains, rest assured, I shall not let that get in the way of our alliance with the Sangheili."

"Right, now sir, you wouldn't tell us what you told us earlier if we didn't have some kind of part in it would you?"

"Very perceptive DeMarco, we were chosen to be the first to try out the new and improved STL engines, we were ordered to enter the portal, secure the location, bring in additional colony ships, and start colonizing planet by planet, simple and easy."

"That's all sir? Damn, I thought I'd get to see some more action."

"Hold it Hoya, I didn't finish, as I said before, we are the first, along with Battle group December , to ever use this new STL engine, so we are going into an uncharted sector of space, you might just get the action you want, although, be careful what you wish for, as we might end up on the flood's backyard, though that is the reason they're sending us first."

"Alright, we ain't complaining anymore."

"That will be all, you are dismissed."

"Yes Sir!" as Fire team Majestic left the bridge.

"Hm… so we will be the first to test out this new STL engine huh, I never thought I'd end up this far when I joined the Navy, oh well, Roland, how much longer before we can test out this new engine?"

And a small orange man in a World war II American Bomber flight suit pops out.

"We will be ready in Seventy-two hours sir, this new STL engine sure does take it's time to charge-up, even the _Infinity's _having trouble powering it up, the other ships here must have been powering up their engines for weeks now if they're almost ready to go."

"Alright then, spread the word."

"Yes sir."

**Back at Halkeginia**

"Hey Louise, mind if we go buy a sword? There won't be any classes today, so we might as well go." asked B312

"Why would you need that? You already have those glowing swords that cut through the golems like a hot knife through butter."

"Yeah but, I want to be just a bit normal in this world, at least until my world's forces arrive."

"Oh okay, if you really want one then, sure, let's go to Tristania!" said Louise, rather ecstatic.

"That was fast, why are you so happy about it?"

"Because I'm usually too busy practicing my magic to go, but now that you've been begging me to go then I guess I have no choice!"

"You just want to use me to ease your guilty conscience."

"What was that?" said Louise, already preparing her stuff for the trip.

"Nothing nothing, I was just commenting on how wonderful the weather is today."

At the same time, a certain Redhead with her blue-haired friend was going to the same capital city, the redhead wanting to buy a sword to earn plus points with a certain Spartan and the bluehead tagging along.

**On the path to Tristania **

"Of all the cities and villages we could buy from you just HAD to choose the Capital City?"

"Yep, it has the best quality."

"Do you have the creds?"

"What are creds?"

"I meant money, do you have the money for the best quality swords?"

"Oh Enzio, you insult me, I am a noble after all! I'll have you know I'm carrying a hundred gold coins!"

_I'd like to see how far a hundred gold coins can take you._

**Tristania **

"So this is Tristania huh?"

"Yep this is it! very large right?"

"Compared to Dubai back in Earth, this might as well be a straw shack."

"HEY!"

"Never mind, let's go find a Sword shop."

"Humph, fine, let's go."

**At some random Weapon smith**

The Shopkeeper'seyes light up to see a Noble entering his shop, not minding the Spartan right next to her.

"Ah hello there miss, I take it that you would like to buy some of my weapons?"

"Yes actually…" Louise was cut midway through her sentence when the shopkeeper took out a Golden sword **(A/N: No, it didn't CUT Louise literally.)**

"This is the best sword we have, only three thousand gold coins!" said the Shopkeeper with a rather dark grin.

"No way! You can buy a mansion with that! I don't have that kind of money!" complained Louise.

"Do you have anything under 100 gold coins?" Enzio said.

The shopkeeper was rather surprised to see the behemoth standing well above a foot taller than him.

"Y-yes sir, let me go get it!"

A few minutes later…

'Here it is, an old iron sword, it is rather annoying so I'm selling it at a cheap price of 90 gold coins."

"_Yeah, a small mansion is cheap." Thought Louise._

The shopkeeper gives the sword to the Spartan and the Spartan tests out the sword.

"_Interesting, for an Iron sword, this thing is very well made, it is very well balanced, I can easily deliver precise and deep injuries with this."_

"I like this sword." Enzio turned to Louse.

"You sure? That sword doesn't look like much."

"What? I don't look like much? You've got quite an attitude on you there kid, I'll have you know that I'm a magic sword, Derflinger's my name!"

"_A magic sword huh? This is interesting, but not surprising considering what I'm seeing so far."_

"Huh! Who said that!" exclaimed Louise, obviously surprised.

"I did." The sword, or rather Derflinger said.

"An Intelligent sword?" a familiar voice said.

"Kirche? And… Tabitha, what are you two doing here?" asked B312

"Well, we were just looking for some weapons that's all." said Kirche, waving hers hands in front of her.

"Anyway, Swords with speech like that are very rare in Halkeginia." Kirche continued.

"Interesting, this sword, or Derflinger rather, will be very useful in the future if this is in fact a magic sword." Said the Spartan, further examining the sword.

"Darn right! I can deflect magic, you'll be glad to have me partner!"

"Now then, we'll need your sheath."

The Spartan turned to the shopkeeper and asked for the sheath, which the shopkeeper promptly handed him.

"Okay Louise, we're done here, let's go." The Spartan said.

"Wait for me and Tabitha! We'll also buy a sword, maybe we could come with you!"

"Oh sorry, I'm taking the One-person ride"

"What do you mean?"

"Me and Louise are going by foot, the carriage we took earlier was slightly damaged so I think we should just run." Said the Spartan to Kirche.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS ENZIO?" Louie said, Shocked.

"Yep, anyway, we should go now, goodbye!" said the Spartan as he attached the sword to his back beside the MA5C, picked up Louise from the ground bridal-style and took off at 50 Kph.

"That was fast." Said Tabitha, the force generated by the Spartan knocking the book to the girl's face.

"Mmm…. I wonder just how fast he can move his… lower body." Said Kirche grinning.

"I will definitely get him someday!" Kirche expressed her determination.

"But for now, I'll have to buy a little gift for him." Said Kirche, as she proceeded to buy a weapon from the blacksmith.

**End of Chapter.**

**Author's notes: Yeah, I think adding the **_**UNSC Infinity**_** is a bit of overkill, but , who can honestly say they don't want to see the reactions the people of Halkeginia to seeing humanity's greatest weapon.**

**Anyways, this is the full size of battle group **_**December.**_

**One **_**Infinity-class ship The UNSC Infinity along with its Spartan-IVs**_

_**Two Autumn-class ships The Twilight Dawn and Glowing Radiance **_

_**Two Sahara-Class Heavy Prowlers UNSC Justified Initiative and Shadow Fall**_

**It's not much, but they relied on their small numbers so that if they encountered a sentient force on the other side of the Improved Slipspace portal they would not be perceived as an invasion and as a scouting party, which they are.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: The last time I checked, Halo belongs to 343 Industries and Bungie while Familiar of Zero belongs to Gonzo. **

**Chapter 8: One-sided Rescue**

**Once again, we come back to the Tristain Academy of Magic….**

*puff* *puff* *puff*

"Is this your room partner? Not to be offensive but, this sucks." Said Derflinger.

"Hey! You're one to talk! You're just a rusty sword." Snapped Louise.

"Not exactly, Derflinger is actually pretty durable and well balanced, I just need to apply some chemicals that will wear off the rust and he'll be as good as new." Said Enzio.

"Why are you on that talking sword's side? I am your master!" said Louise fuming at the double team of the Spartan and the intelligent sword.

"Just stating facts..'

Suddenly, the Spartan detected two contacts heading in their room's direction.

"Someone's coming, you two tone down." Said the Spartan, grabbing the handle of his M6G magnum

_You can never be too cautious._

"Who is it?" said Louise and Derflinger simultaneously.

"We're about to find out."

The door burst open, revealing Kirche, holding a Golden sword.

"Hey Darling! Look what I bought you!" said Kirche with a hint of pride.

"Huh! What are you doing here Kirche?!" exclaimed Louise, not pleased with the redhead busting in her room.

"None of your business." Said Kirche, handing Enzio the Golden Sword she brought.

"A Golden sword? Let me see… Highly Unbalanced….. Low Sharpness…. Brittle." Said the Spartan after testing the sword.

"What? You don't like it?" said Kirche, shocked.

"Well, this is gold, gold isn't exactly meant for combat If I remember correctly, bring me a Titanium-A sword and we'll talk." The Spartan flatly said.

"No way! This sword is straight out from Germania, the best swords come from there!"

"Yeah? Well this isn't one of them, although this could be useful if I melt it and mold it around my combat knife, I always wanted a gold knife."

"….." Kirche was silent "Use it as you see fit.." then promptly left

"What was that all about?" asked Louise, still slightly tired from the open 50kph ride.

"Oh come on Louise, you didn't even do one bit of running, I carried you and ran at the same time, while all you did was flail your hands like you were riding some kind rollercoaster…"

"What's a rollercoaster?" asked Louise.

"Ugh, screw this, I'm going out , I'll go out and my lunch at the kitchen, food for familiars at the cafeteria tastes like crap anyway."

"Wait, how did you go that fast for fifteen minutes and not even break a sweat? While I am dead tired because of the wind bearing on me…"

"What do you think? I am a Super Soldier with the most advanced piece of armor humanity could offer remember?"

"Yeah yeah…" Louise promptly jumped into her bed and seemed asleep instantly.

"Ugh, I still can't get over the fact that I'm a servant to an irresponsible 15 year old…"

At the Kitchen…..

"Yo! Welcome back SH!" said Matreau.

The Spartan then took of him helmet with a sharp hiss.

"….. isn't that 21st century gansta talk?" said the Spartan in a questioning tone.

"Huh?"

"I was just complementing the smell of the food."

"You can smell what we're cooking all the way here?" bringing up the fact that there was a closed door leading to the cooking area.

"Well yeah, I have enhanced smell."

"Ok… anyway, have a seat; we'll be serving up some grub for ya."

"Of course."

The Spartan then sat down on a specially made chair to handle his weight.

A few minutes later….

"Here's your meal SH." Said a waiter, or what passes to be a waiter, putting down two plates of food in his table.

One of the plates contained vegetables, the other contained meat. **( A/N: Yeah, I don't know much about the foods in FoZ )**

The Spartan then grabs his utensils and starts consuming his meal.

"Mmm… Good stuff this beats those Meals-Rejected by Everyone any day! my complements to the chef."

"You're too kind sir, this is just left over from the nobles' meals."

"Well, more for us!" The Spartan continues with his meal.

"I see you're enjoying the meal."

Enzio-B312 turns his head to the side to see Matreau.

"Yep, this is the real deal, anyway… where's Siesta? I usually find her hangin' around here if she's off duty, and today is a holiday so she should be off duty."

Matreau just looked at the Spartan with surprise.

"You mean you had no idea?"

"I just came back from the Capital city, so… I had no idea, what happened?

"Well, she was transferred from here to the estate of some guy called Count Mott, she was picked up by carriage just this morning, probably a few minutes after you left for the capital city, I personally don't like the guy, he acts like an arrogant bastard, worse than Guiche, that is, before you handed his ass to him.

"Did she request for it or was she…. Persuaded?" asked the Spartan, worried.

"Definitely persuaded." Answer Matreau in a grim voice

"_Forced? I guess this is expected from a Government running with a system like this but, hell, I'm not letting them take Siesta away, she's the only normal person I know around here other than Colbert, but he does have magic, so technically Colbert doesn't count._

"Where is this… Count Mott's Estate?" asked the Spartan.

"Are you planning to rescue her?" asked Matreau with a glint of hope in his voice.

"Siesta was one of my few real friends around here, no way I'm letting some sick bastard do stuff that she doesn't want done to her."

"I don't know where it is, but Professor Colbert supposedly does, I suggest you ask him."

"Alright, thanks for telling me."

"No problem, get Siesta back here, got it?"

"Affirmative."

"Before you go, I heard that the students said that Count Mott referred to Siesta by name, I'm not sure what that meant, but I just wanted to let you know as much possible."

"I'll need all I can work with after all, and thanks again for the good food!"

"Anytime!"

_But first, I'll have to ask my "Master" about this, after all, she is a part of nobility so she should know about the higher ups._

**At Louise's Room….**

"Hey Louise, you awake?" Enzio said to Louise who was presumably asleep facing opposite to the Spartan

"Oh hey Enzio, I was just thinking." Said Louise turned around.

"You're thinking? I thought it the chances of me getting back to my dimension was more likely than you thinking." Said the Spartan, it was meant to be a joke but due to his mood it sounded far from a joke.

"W-well, I was thinking, things are settling down here in the academy, I thought there would be more action with you around, but that remains to be seen I guess." Said Louise, sitting up on her bed.

"Hah, be careful what you wish for, the last time I wished for that, I was stuck in a world almost completely conquered by violent and deadly aliens and I was fighting for my life, planning to take down as many of them down with me as possible."

"… anyway, why would you come here and interrupt my thinking?" Louise said, rather unnerved by what her familiar just said.

"Right, who is Count Mott?" asked the Spartan in a down-to-business manner.

"Well, he is a messenger from the palace, he also happens to be a Triangle-class mage who prefers water over his other elements, apparently he came by here earlier, by any chance, was the visit earlier connected to why you asked." Said Louise in a display of intelligence.

"Wow…. I did not think you were capable of that, but you are correct, he forcibly took away Siesta earlier, and I want to get her back. Oh, and by the way, they say that Mott referred to Siesta by name" The Spartan said.

Just then, Derflinger, who was silently listening to the conversation, decided to mention something he knew.

"You said that the Count took your friend and referred to her by name right? That means he wants to make her his mistress." The sword said.

"What the bloody hell? Louise, tell me the location of Count Mott's Estate." The Spartan turned to Louise.

"Guiche's nothing compared to Count Mott, I don't want you to get hurt because of some commoner ok? I won't tell you." Said Louise firmly.

"I don't care, tell me know." the Spartan said in mock rage, he knew that he could always turn to Mr. Colbert anyway.

"_Heh, I'd love to see this kid get scared halfway to death just for fun." He thought to himself, but made sure Louise did not notice._

"N-no…." Louise said, obviously scared.

"_It's working… come on, break down no will ya?"_

"You do know the consequences of denying an enraged Super-Soldier what he wants right?" Enzio said emotionless, although he was mentally laughing to himself, but his time as a Spartan made sure it didn't show.

Louise was wide-eyed and tense at what her familiar could do to her, but spoke.

"No! I will not!" said Louise completely terrified

"I… will…kill you…" the Spartan uttered those words in as much mock rage as he can.

He then placed his hands around Louise's neck, but made sure not to go too far.

"N-no.. please, I'm only doing this to protect you!" Louise exclaimed, her face filled with sheer terror

She then started crying, thinking that she was about to kiss her neck goodbye, if she could reach it anyway.

"… ha…ha… hahahahaha!" The Spartan let Louise go then started laughing.

"You…you were only faking it!?" said Louise, fuming now and wiping her tears.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" the Spartan said laughing.

"I freaking HATE YOU!" Louise said, then left the room.

At least she tried. The Spartan grabbed her right soldier and spoke seriously.

"Hey, you should be more confident with me, seriously Louise, tell me where Count Mott's Estate is at?"

Louise sighed.

"I honestly don't know, let's go ask Mr. Colbert."

"You're going with me?" the Spartan said, surprised.

"Yep, If I can't deter you, I will go with you, You are my familiar, so I can't just stand by and watch while you get yourself in danger."

"But you're only gonna be a liability.." said the Spartan in a low voice

"What was that?!"

"Nothing, you can come with me if you wish Louise, but you must follow what I tell you unquestionably, as it will help you a lot in staying out of trouble."

"Hmph, fine." Said Louise.

"But first, I'll gather my weaponry, meet me right outside the laboratory."

"Sure."

**At the Laboratory (Or what passes to be a Laboratory that they had at the time)…..**

"Is Professor Colbert here?" The Spartan asked.

"Yes, he's over there." One of the students pointed to where the Prof. was and promptly left.

"Mr. Colbert?" Louise and B312 said at the same time.

"Yes…. Oh, hello there Enzio and Louise, what brings you two here today?" asked the Professor while studying some of the Student's reports.

"I need to know where Count Mott is." The Spartan said flatly.

"Huh? What's with the sudden interest in Count Mott?" the Professor now gave his full attention to the Spartan.

Enzio was the first to speak.

"Sir, Count Mott took something away from me forcibly, I request that you tell me his location."

"Oh okay, this is his estate's location and this is the academy's location." The professor said after taking out a nearby map of Tristain and pointing out two areas in the map, then marked the academy with an X and the Estate with a Circle.

"Thank you sir, I'll be taking my leave now, I appreciate your cooperation." Said the Spartan in a crisp military voice.

"You're welcome.."

A few minutes after the two left, Kirche and Tabitha entered the same room…

"Professor, where did Enzio and the Zero go?"

**At Count Mott's estate…..**

The pair were hiding behind some bushes in front estate

"According to this map, this must be the estate."

"That must be the main house!" Louise said as she pointed to a large house at the middle of the estate.

"Looks like it, stay here Louise, I'll knock out the guards, then I'll tell you when it's safe."

"OK."

The Spartan activates His active camouflage, goes behind the guards, activates his stun rod, and knocks out both guards and deactivates it.

"Area clear, move up."

"Y-yes!" Louise then moves to where her familiar is.

They then went forward until they reached the door of the main house

"Over there! It's Siesta, wait… is that the Count? What the hell is he…." Said Louise, it didn't take her long to figure out what the Count was doing to her.

"I'll need to reveal myself as soon as I get inside here, they should take me prisoner and bring me to Count Mott, then I'll personally convince him to return Siesta."

"But... Wouldn't rescuing her without being spotted easier?" asked Louise, obviously puzzled.

"Think about it, if they suddenly found out that Siesta disappeared and returned to the academy, wouldn't they just end up taking her back and treating her worse? As opposed to confronting the Count so he wouldn't even think about going near her ever again, plus, it would save me the trouble of finding the Count.."

"I guess so."

"Right, go hide somewhere Louise, I'll handle everything from here."

"Be careful!"

"Yeah yeah…."

The Spartan then enters the house.

"I have come to see Count Mott."

The guards then ran towards the Spartan, weapons pointed at him.

"_Yeah right, as if any of those things could lower my shields even by 0.1 percent." He thought to himself/_

"You! You knocked out our guards in the front door put your hands behind you or suffer Count Mott's wrath!" one of the guards said.

"Of course." The Spartan said while complying with the guards.

The guards then proceeded to bring the Armored being to the Count, thinking that the count would punish him for intruding, they had no idea just who they were dealing with.

"Count Mott, the intruder is here."

"Good, bring him forth."

The guards led the Spartan in front of the Count.

"So, you, a commoner, dare to intrude on my estate? You are either very brave, or very stupid, or both."

The Spartan responded.

"You, Count Mott, you had someone from the Tristain Academy of Magic staff forcibly transferred here for your personal desires have you not?"

"W-what, it is none of your business!" the Count was rather horrible at lying.

"Yes you did, she was one of my friends at the academy, and I don't appreciate you taking here away against her will, you are just abusing you power as a noble, you don't even deserve it.

"How dare you accuse me of such things! You don't even have any proof to back-up your outrageous claims!" the Noble retorted.

"Then you wouldn't mind me checking behind the room you just came out from?" the Spartan said, pointing to the room where they saw Siesta earlier, the same room where the Count just left.

"N-no! that is an invasion of privacy!"

Suddenly, the door burst open and said maid went out.

"I apologize for my friend's actions my lord, please forgive him and I will…. Do anything…" said Siesta, kneeling.

"Oh Siesta, let us go." The Spartan flatly said, completely ignoring the other people around him.

"You! You think you will just take my servant away!" the Count said.

"Yep, got a problem?" said the Spartan in a humorous tone.

"You dare make a fool out of me? Guards! Show this commoner his place!" The Count was fuming, his pride wounded.

The eight guards then surrounded the Spartan and two crossed their spears over the Count.

The Spartan looked at the guards and said " Attack me first. I . Dare. You."

Sure enough, one of the guards charged his sword at the Spartan. However, the Spartan simply slapped the sword, sending both the user and the weapon flying towards the wall.

Then, as if they didn't give a damn, the remaining seven charged at him, all he did was grab a sword at the sharp side from the first guy, shoved the hilt down his stomach knocking his lunch and consciousness out, another guard thrust his lance towards the Spartan, who quite easily dodged it and flicked his index finger behind the guard's right ear, resulting in an instant knock out, just then the last six guards attacked the Spartan, thinking they could score at least one hit with their gang-bang, but they didn't count on the Spartan activating his Energy Sword and charging back at them, they then randomly slashed and thrust their weapons forward, thinking at least one of them could hit, at the same time, the Spartan made contact with them, but instead of randomly attacking, he launched precise and fluid attacks that by the time they crossed each other, the guards thought that they managed to slay him, until they looked at their weapons, one-half of their entire weapons were nothing but a hot liquid, and when they turned around, the Spartan was completely unharmed, this terrified all the guards into running, as they realized just how powerful their foe was.

"Hmm… not bad for a commoner, but you do not stand a chance against me! Your weapon is fire, while my magic is water, your defeat has been sealed!"

Only the Count and the Spartan were left on the room, just before the Count got his arrogant ass handed to him, the door burst open, to reveal Kirche, Tabitha and Louise.

"What are you three doing here?" asked the Spartan

Kirche was the first to respond.

"Count Mott, I believe I have something of value to you." Kirche said as she lifted up her Shirt and stuck her hand into her skirt.

"_She's going to do that in a time like this?" the Spartan was surprised._

Fortunately, Kirche _innocently_ pulled out a certain book from underneath.

"I have heard that you desired to possess this do you not? Said Kirche, showing the book to the Count.

"Ah! The famed book! This must mean you are a Zerbst…. But I am sure you have your terms for something as valuable as this?" the Count asked, completely oblivious to the previous events and the near-battle with the Spartan

"Kirche, are you sure about this?" asked Louise.

"Yeah, nothing in there that interests me anyway." Kirche replied.

"Bad stuff." Says Tabitha.

She then proceeds to strike a deal with the count.

"You release that maid over there, forget this happened and you can have this, deal?" said Kirche while pointing to Siesta, who was silent during the whole thing.

"DEAL!" the Count said almost instantaneously.

"You are free to leave now Siesta, I have other means to… entertain myself now." The Count says to Siesta.

The Spartan then takes a look at what the "Famed book" really was, which he regretted.

The "Famed book" turned out to be a Porno mag back from the early 21st century Earth, he had seen it before in Marines' Lockers, Under beds, in their rucksacks, hell, he had even seen a few in comfort rooms, this disgusted the Spartan who immediately turned away.

"Kirche, where did you get that book?" asked the Spartan.

"Meh, My grandfather bought it from some random mage who summoned it by mistake a few decades back."

"Right….. let's go! Hey Siesta, what are you doing there still kneeling in the floor?"

"O-oh Sorry! I'm coming."

**Back at the Tristain Magical Academy**….

A few minutes later….

"Hey Enzio, you almost got us into a lot of trouble back there if Kirche hadn't come around and brought that book! He could have had me punished for that!" said Louise.

"Naw, I would've made that guy _vanish_ if he did that, besides, I've already made entire rebel groups disappear remember?" replied the Spartan.

"W-what? What do you mean…. Vanish?" asked Louise, hoping that it wasn't what she was thinking.

"C'mon use your imagination, anyway, I've got to go now, need to keep myself in shape ya know?"

"But you've been doing that the whole time you've always been here!"

"Whatever." The Spartan promptly left.

At the Courtyard…..

"Alright, a few more laps and I'll get to maintaining my weapons!"

"Oh! Hello Mr. Enzio" said a familiar voice.

"Hi Siesta, enjoying your freedom here?"

"Yeah, I'm no longer being forced to… do stuff by some creep."

"Well, that's good then."

"Thanks again for the rescue! Anyway I gotta go now!" said Siesta as she hugged the Spartan then wave at him before leaving.

The Spartan was momentarily stunned, then waved back.

"Well… that was totally uncalled for.. but not bad either.."

**Author's Notes: Chapter 8 is finally complete!**

**Review Responses:**

**Ah yes, The 10 **_**Strident-class**_** ships on the **_**Infinity **_**will naturally be counted part of the Infinity, I'd love to describe the look on the Albion forces' faces when they see the 10 **_**Stridents**_** only to have the Five-kilometer long **_**Infinity **_**shooting 600-ton slugs down their asses! Then to have an additional two more **_**Autumns**_** raining a hellstorm of Archer Missiles.**

**Question 1: From Enzio's point of view, it is pretty easy to assume that, since he was taken in by magic after all, so he has no way of telling if he was in a different reality or planet, the UNSC forces should tell him otherwise.**

**Question 2: Yeah… I did some changes to chapter 7, a rather sloppy mistake I made back there, underestimating the Universe and all, anyway, I'm gonna make up some lame excuse why their slipspace tunnels failed and somehow landed them in the FoZ solar system, it won't be hard for them to end up on the planet because it is inside the Goldilocks zone.**

Here's a short rundown on what a Goldilocks Zone if some of the audience have no idea what it is.  
The Goldilocks zone is a term for the area of space not to close to a star, and not too far, just right, in order for a planet to have water and in turn, life, it is required to be in this zone. Now, December's main objective was to establish a colony, no doubt they would check the FoZ planet first, then pick up Enzio's IFF transponder. 


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or Familiar of Zero, for now anyway.**

**Chapter 9:**

"This is Spartan-B312, is anyone responding?"

Static.

"I repeat, this is Spartan-B312, is anyone responding?"

More Static.

"Goddamnit." The Spartan curses.

Just then, he spots numerous red dots on his helmet's radar.

"Ugh, The covies are here." He pulls out his MA37 ICWS.

"It's kill or be killed."

"There! The demon is over there!" one of the elite minors point at his position in a house, just before getting a bullet to the brain, spilling out the violet blood, grey matter and bones.

He then spotted a pack of grunts, which he promptly eliminated with a fragmentation grenade, lifting them off the ground, and when they did hit the ground their bodies were limp.

His shields flared up after taking a round from a Covenant carbine, courtesy of a Jackal. He places his Assault rifle on ground then pulls out his DMR, before the Jackal could fire another round, a 7.62x51mm NATO round is buried deeply in it's arm, sending it backwards and another round hit it right between it's eyes, then kills 14 more grunts and elites who were charging at him, before the weapon runs out of ammo, he then reloads the DMR with a fresh clip, places it onto his back, picks up the Assault rifle and leaves cover while burst firing at the grunts charging at him killing all of them. When he arrives at the next house, he spots a transparent figure who proceeds to activate it's Energy sword and Thrust at the Spartan, aiming to gut him, but he dodges the thrust and retaliates with a low kick, flooring the SpecOps Elite, then kills it with a burst of the Assault rifle, his combat instinct then tells him to roll forward, which he does, the Spartan was mere inches from getting impaled by the slain Elite's squad member, he fires a full burst of the Assault Rifle, taking down the Elite's shields, enraged, the Elite charges at him, but he rolls to his right again, reloads his weapon and fires at the now-unshielded elite, killing it, a third elite manages to grab him and shoves him outside the small house, outside, multiple Ultras and Zealots attempt to stab him, he manages to kill a Zealot with his combat knife, take its Energy sword and kill two additional Zealots, but an Ultra knocks him to the ground, and in a show of Gallantry, kicks the Ultra off, stands up and kill an additional four elites, but knocked down again and was about to be stabbed by a Zealot with an Energy dagger.

"DIE HUMAN!" the Zealot plunges the Dagger into Spartan.

"Huh!"

Enzio-B312 just woke up with a start.

"_Great, I'm having nightmares now."_

He managed to wake up Louise with the sound.

"Hey, what's with the noise? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep here?"

"Yeah, sorry, I just had a nightmare that's all."

"What was it about?" Louise asked

"A scene from my last stand before you summoned me here."

"Oh? Yeah, I do remember you saying something like that, what happened in your dream?"

"I was overpowered and killed." The Spartan said flatly.

"…. Ok… anyway, that reminds me, Who were your family?"

"I can't even remember their face anymore, I was so young when I joined into the Spartan-III program, I was about six years old then, I forgot them even more during the augmentations, along with my family name."

"…..friends?"

"My only friends were the members of Noble Team." The Spartan proceeds to take out the dogtags of his team members.

"Carter-A259, Call sign Noble One, He was a no-nonsense soldier looking out for us, leader of Noble Team, Listed MIA, Confirmed KIA after ramming his airship into a Covenant…. Golem."

"Catherine-B320, Call sign Noble Two, she was a genius when it comes to technologies, Carter's second in command, Listed MIA, confirmed KIA after being shot in the head."

"Emile-A239, Call sign Noble Four, a very brave guy, or just crazy, he was the assault specialist of our team, Listed MIA, Confirmed KIA by an energy sword wielded by an alien, but he killed the said alien before dying."

"Jorge-052, Call sign Noble five, he was the only Spartan-II on our team, he was our team's Heavy weapon's specialist, Listed MIA, confirmed KIA by a…. very big explosion, but before he took thousand of the Covies with him."

"How about Noble Three and Six?" asked Louise after Enzio finished.

"Jun-A266, Callsign Noble Three, a thoughtful and taciturn soldier, he was our team sniper, Last time I saw him, he was escorting a VIP."

"As for Noble six, you're talking to him."

"Sorry, I forgot."

*sigh* " let's get back to sleep."

"Okay, but what will you do once you get back to your world?"

"Simple, I fight until the end of the war, or die."

"What happens when the war is over?"

THAT got the attention of Enzio.

"I…I really have no idea, but I doubt the war will be completely over, we still have to deal with rebellions and the like."

"Fair enough, Good night Enzio."

"Night."

The rest of the night passed without occurrence.

**Morning…**

"Wake up Louise, it's time for class!"

*snore*

"_Ugh…. I'd shoot a gun in the air to wake you up if this wasn't a school, consider yourself lucky." The Spartan thought._

Gradually, Louise was beginning to wake up.

"Mmm… " *deep sigh* Louise wakes up to the sight of her own face at the yellow visor of the MJOLNIR.

"Oh, good morning Enzio." Said Louise as she shook her head.

"This is unusual, you usually run around and scream your head off when you wake up to see me."

"I got used to it I guess, anyway, please bring me my clothes."

"Fine fine… anyway, I heard that there was supposed to be some kind of familiar exhibition going on soon, know anything about it?"

"Well, yeah, it's a gathering of familiars to show their capabilities, we're gonna be attending it to since all second years are required to attend, what's more, they say that the Princess will be attending!"

"You mean a Talent show right? And I don't really care if the Princess will be attending, I never really liked Royalty anyway."

"HEY! Watch what you say, just so you know Lady Henrietta is a childhood friend of mine!"

"Oh great, then I like her less.."

"Argh…..*sigh* we will have to attend it, I think it will take place tomorrow."

"What? But I've only heard of it yesterday! What kind of crap should I perform?!"

"I don't know, what are you good at?"

"Killing." The Spartan replied in a cold and emotionless tone.

"… can you think of anything else?"

"Maybe my strength?"

"Yeah, I'll go with that, anyway, stay next to my chair in the classroom, I'll be ready soon!" said Louise she started to take off her top.

The Spartan turned away and left.

"_Definitely nothing to see here."_

**On the way to the classroom…**

The Spartan was rounding the hallways, the students were practicing tricks with their familiars, Tabitha was outside doing aerial maneuvers with her blue dragon familiar Sylphid, Kirche was playing with fire that her lizard familiar Flame was spitting out, and Guiche, he was hitting on the girls as usual, seems like _almost _everyone is getting ready for the talent show.

"Most of the students seem busy, but I'm pretty sure I don't need any practice to show my augmented strength."

Then, a familiar maid was rounding the corner at the same time Enzio was.

*bump*

"Oww… Oh hey Mr. Enzio!" Siesta said as she held her head.

"Oh Sorry Siesta, didn't notice you there._" _ Enzio said and offered the Maid a hand.

_I should pay more attention to my HUD._

"It's alright, and good luck in the Exhibition!" Siesta smiled and held the Spartan's armored gauntlet, then promptly left.

"OK, I gotta get to class now or else Louise is gonna look like some crazy person thinking that she's talking to ol' invisible me."

**At the Classroom….**

"Hey! Why aren't you answering Enzio?"

And sure enough, there as Louise arguing over something that isn't there.

"Hey Louise, have you lost your mind? There is nothing there!" said Guiche, who just happened to hear her.

"Shut up, my familiar is here, he's just invisible!"

Then Guiche pointed to the doorway, The not-invisible Spartan was standing there staring at her display of stupidity, then turned on active camouflage and positioned next to Louise.

"Seriously?"

"What, I couldn't help it! I thought you were there!"

*sigh*

**In the school's courtyard at the midst of a crowd….**

"Are you ready for the exhibition tomorrow Enzio? You've been doing practice…. Right?"

"I'm ready as I'll ever be, but for the practice part…."

"What?! Don't tell me you didn't practice at all?"

"Oh relax, I swear I won't embarrass you infront of everyone… on second thought, I could just Activate my Invisibility and make you look like an idiot….again"

"HEY! I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WEREN'T THERE!"

"Shh, looks like the princess has arrived."

Sure enough, an Expensive-looking carriage with Tristain's emblem showed up.

The Crowd started cheering loudly when a young woman with shoulder-length purple hair. Blue eyes came out, she was wearing a purple cloak over a white robe engraved with jewels.

"What the hell? Even the Princess is wearing hair dye? You have got to be kidding me, I know purple is a color associated to Royalty, but dying your hair purple to show it is way overboard."

"Hey! Respect the princess you dog!" Louise snapped back.

"She's not my princess! I don't care at the very least about her." The Spartan replied just as sharply

And to add insult to injury.

"In fact, I freaking hate Hierarchs, They are mostly ugly, greedy and fat pigs abusing their powers."

"SHUT UP! Henrietta is nothing like that!"

**Night time, at Louise's room…**

"So, what should I use to demonstrate my strength on?"

"Maybe the wall would do?"

"But it might break!"

"Hmm… how about the-"

Louise and Enzio were discussing what they would do in the Talent Exhibition when the Spartan spots a red dot in his Motion Detector. **( A/N: What exactly do they have? A motion detector or Heartbeat sensor? Because a heartbeat sensor makes a lot more sense to me. But everyone says that it's a motion sensor.** )

"Someone's coming through the window Louise!"

"Huh?"

The Spartan swiftly yet gently pulled Louise behind him and aimed his Assault Rifle on the window.

"Identify yourself." The Spartan said in a very intimidating fashion.

A Purple head poked up from the window.

"U-uh I'm here to visit Louise!"

"I said identify yourself not your business." His voice getting even darker

"Hey! That voice…. Lady Henrietta!" realizing who the intruder was, Louise ran toward the window and assisted the princess in getting inside.

The Spartan realized that the trespasser was the princess.

"What are you visiting this late at night and through the window?" said the Spartan changing his tone from dark to emotionless, which isn't very different.

"S-sorry for startling you, I had to keep hidden." Henrietta apologizes.

"Ma'am… you shouldn't try to do that again." The Spartan said in a tone that denotes a warning.

"HEY! Respect the Princess Enzio!"

"Shut up Louise, as far as I'm concerned, I did not say or do anything to disrespect her." The Spartan glared at Louise which silenced her.

"A-anyway, it's been a long time Louise, nice to see you again!" Henrietta said while hugging Louise.

"Your Highness, indeed it has been a long time." Louise said while kneeling down after being released from the hug.

The Spartan just saluted as per regulations to high ranking officers.

"Hey, Enzio! You're supposed to kneel!"

"It's okay Louise, I'm now curious at your familiar." Henrietta said.

"Oh okay, My familiar will answer your questions to the best of his abilities, Right?" said Louise, glaring at her familiar

"That is up to me." The Spartan replied indifferently.

"My name is Henrietta de Tristain, nice to meet you Louise's familiar." Said the princess with a smile.

"I am Spartan-B312 of the United Nations Space Command Special Warfare Group, I am a member of Noble team, Callsign Noble Six, It is nice to meet you too Ma'am." Said the Spartan in crisp military voice with a salute, then drops his hand.

"Umm… you're Mr. Spartan?"

"Just call me Enzio."

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?"

"I always wanted to say those words again."

"Uh.. right." Said Henrietta with confusion.

"YOU STUPID FAMILIAR, WHAT ARE YOU SAYING TO THE PRINCESS?" Louise said while taking out a whip from her closet.

"Who was the one talking to herself this morning again?"

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!"

"You couldn't possibly hit me with that!" Enzio said, purposely taunting the magician.

Enraged, Louise lashes out the whip to hit the tall Spartan aiming to hit him on the chest, only for him to easily dodge the predictable path whip and hit Henrietta instead.

"_Right on the money, this should be fun."_

"Owww!" Henrietta exclaimed after being hit by the whip in the face, which was around the chest of the Spartan.

"Are you okay? look what you just did to your princess, Louise." The Spartan said in mock concern.

"You despicable… I'm so sorry your highness!" Louise said kneeling to Henrietta.

"Oww…. It's alright Louise, you didn't mean it." said Henrietta smiling, even with red vertical line stretching across her face, surprising both familiar and master.

And she continued.

"Anyway, I just wanted to wish you luck tomorrow, our meeting was short but still enjoyable, see you tomorrow Louise!"

"She just wanted to leave and cry over that injury you inflicted on her Louise, you should be ashamed!" the Spartan said in a tone of "You've made a Grave Mistake".

"IT WAS CLEARLY YOUR FAULT FOR DODGING THAT STRIKE!"

"Nope, it was you who hit her, and you know it, your temper caused that to happen."

"Argh…. Shut up, I'm going to sleep!" Louise said as she jumped on her bed and clutched her pillow and blanket.

"Ha-ha, sure you are." The Spartan then went over to his pathetic looking bed and slept.

**Back in UNSC-controlled space.**

**UNSC**_** Infinity**_

"Roland, how much longer before we go?"

"Forty-eight hours sir, by then we should be able to launch, if there won't be anymore disturbances."

"Will there be any signs of possible disturbances Roland?"

"Yes sir, three loyalist ships were spotted in this sector of space, However, in the off-chance that encounter them we should be able to destroy them with little effort.

"Damn loyalists, can't we just track them down and kill them before they attack us?"

"No sir, all the power in the engines is being rerouted to the STL drive, if you were to move this ship then the recharge time may increase ranging from a few hours to a week."

"How about our other ships?"

"Same thing."

"Damnit, I'm heading to my room Roland, place priority on the development of the new mini-MACs and the ship-scaled lasers that I've been telling you about."

"Yes sir."

**Author's notes: Chapter 9 is finished, but the daily updates will likely stop at November 4 due to class starting by then.**

**Review Responses:**

**You're kidding right? We're talking about Noble Six and Halo: Reach here, not Master Chief and Halo: Combat Evolved, so the M6G exists there.**

**There is an **_**Autumn-**_**class Heavy cruiser, it was based off the Heavily upgraded **_**Pillar of Autumn**__**Halcyon**_**-class Light cruiser, It replaced the **_**Marathon-**_**class Heavy cruiser, which in turn was a successor to the **_**Halcyon-**_**class light cruiser, because it was particularly weak against plasma fire directed the deck due to its cheap deck design and because of its rarity. The improvements of the **_**Autumn-**_**class cruiser to the actual **_**Pillar of **_**Autumn was that it was 300 meters longer, was composed of thicker and stronger Titanium-A3, had much better reactors, and uses Mark 9 MACs that can fire three times in a row without overheating, and they are far from slow and hard-to-maneuver.**

**Look it up on .com**

**That isn't true, Spartans are humans too and experience emotions, just that they rarely show it, and he didn't have much of a choice to become Louise's servant anyway.**

** Rogue2k8**

**Well I was taking most of the inspiration from your story and Killuminator's, the only two good stories that I see in the HaloxFoZ category. ( No Offense to other writers )**

**Now, the reason why I make short chapters is because I have nearly zero experience in ALL forms of writing, and I rely on reviews to improve, plus, My eyes are heavily radiated due to my long history as a gamer (Specifically GBA) and staying in front of a PC screen or TV for more than three hours results in me getting more-than-mild headaches and drowsiness, combining those two, I really don't have much of a choice.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I'm just your normal Gamer/Otaku guy! Not the owner of the epic Halo games and Familiar of Zero series.**

**Chapter 10: Talent show gone wrong. **

**( A/N: Reminds me of a Spongebob episode, those were the good ol' days where the only things that mattered are playing and eating.)**

**At the Tristain Academy of Magic…..**

_**The Courtyard..**_

"Well, today's the day Louise, you ready to talk to yourself again?"

"How many times must I tell you that I DID NOT KNOW YOU WEREN'T THERE!"

"I still cannot get over that scene you put up yesterday, some of the students heard you said you've possibly blown a gasket talking to air like that, I swear I've even seen a kid who passed by saying "Mommy, is that girl okay?" and pointed to you making gestures when nothing was there, I even saw a-"

"YOU WERE WATCHING THE WHOLE TIME AND DIDN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT?"

"Eh, at least everyone got a good laugh… 'cept you of course."

*sigh*

"Anyway, I got a news flash from old Osmond, he said there could be some thief going by the tasteless name of Fouquet around here, keep your eyes peeled."

"What's a news flash? Why would I peel my eyes?"

"Uh… I meant be cautious, as for the news flash-"

Everything was proceeding as planned for the familiar talent show when some huge rock construct, presumably a golem, came out of nowhere, a woman sitting on it's shoulder like she didn't give a damn how badly she'd hurt her legs if the golem decided it was having back-pains.

"The hell? Judging by that woman's clothes and the mean-looking golem, they are not contestants now are they?"

"Yep." Louise gulped as she said that.

"Hey that's Fouquet over there!" one of the students in the crowd, presumably Guiche, said that before running away at a speed that Enzio swore could rival a Kelly-087, a Spartan-II.

"So, that's my target huh, time to do what I always wanted to do since I came here, kill." The Spartan said as he charged unto the golem, weaponless.

By the time the Spartan reached the golem and Fouquet, she was taking a case from what was presumably the school's treasure vault and was about to leave before they saw the Spartan.

"I have already got what I came here for, No use fighting you."

"Hmm…. You sound familiar."

"W-what do you mean? This is the first time I've seen you, you better run before my golem and I will beat you up!"

"Try me." The Spartan said while charging at the golem.

"Hah, idiot." Fouquet exclaimed with arrogance.

The golem attempted to hit the Spartan with a right-hook, which he dodge with the greatest of ease, then retaliated with a kick to it's torso, propelling it seven meters, then followed it up with an uppercut that sent it outside, back into the courtyard, still carrying the case.

The audience including the princess could only gasp and look on as the Seven-foot tall MJOLNIR armored beast was pushing the golem around like it was a toy.

"Amazing."

"How strong is that guy?"

"Louise's familiar is incredibly strong it seems."

The last comment coming from Henrietta.

"You want some more?" the Spartan said while taunting the golem and the thief, who was now lying in the ground, injured.

"A-argh….. t-take this-" the thief was about to cast a spell with her wand , but before she was able to finish it, the Spartan was already in her face.

"LOOK INTO MY EYES." The Spartan said, Ghost Rider-style.

"N-no!" Fouquet said, terrified at staring into her own face, expressing the fear in her face.

The Spartan then proceeds to toss Fouquet to the air, and was about to launch an undoubtedly fatal uppercut to the Spine of Fouquet when suddenly…

"Enzio! Don't do it! we need her alive!" Louise said while stepping infront of the Spartan.

"What? But…. Screw this, I get the opportunity to do the one thing that was in my blood and you had to stop me." The Spartan said, obviously enraged at losing his kill.

Then Fouquet landed on top of Louise and finished casting the spell, causing a smokescreen to appear, much like Louise's failures, but this spell's smoke was thicker and lasted much longer.

"E-enzio help! The thief is getting away!" Louise said, starting to get up.

The Spartan simply walked away with an aura of pure death lingering aroundhim, still enraged at losing his kill, the crowd in his way scrammed when they saw the Spartan, their guts screaming danger.

The golem then picked up the thief and got away with the case, in the cover of the smoke.

**A few hours later at Louise's room….**

The Spartan was cleaning and maintaining his weapons, still having the deathly aura around him.

"E-enzio?" Louise said, lying on the bed, scared ****less.

The Spartan did not reply, and continued cleaning the guns and afterwards Derflinger, who could sense that his partner is far from a conversing mood.

"E-enzio, sorry I had to do that, you know that killing is bad and-" Louise was interrupted by a low, menacing and cold as death reply.

"Killing is the reason I am what I am right now, nothing will change that, and for the record, if you ever get the bright idea of getting in my way EVER again, I swear I will rip you in two pieces, then stomp on your head until all that's left of it is a bloody heap."

This completely terrified Louise to the point that she could not move.

"Y-your kidding right." Louise asked.

"I've done that before Louise, I will not hesitate to do that again, I don't care who you are, if you keep me from my goal, you mark yourself as an enemy to kill."

"H-how about Guiche?"

"I only spared him because he was simply arrogant, something I can easily overlook, but Fouquet was a clear enemy, this is the only warning you will get Louise, I am dead serious."

"E-enzio, Osmond…. Called for us earlier." Louise said, stuttering.

Suddenly, the Death aura around the Spartan dissipated.

"Well, let's go see what Osmond has in mind for us," Enzio said, offering a hand to Louise, which she accepted after seeing that her Familiar has gone back to normal.

At the Headmaster's office….

*knock knock*

"Who is it?" Osmond replied, while feeding his familiar.

"It's me Louise Valliere and my familiar Enzio."

"Ah, Miss Valliere, I have been expecting you two, come in and please take a seat."

The pair promptly did so.

But when they entered, they were surprised to see a lot of people inside the office,

Mostly instructors, but some students too.

"Now that everyone here is present, I would like to inform you that Fouquet had stolen the Staff of destruction from the school vault, but worry not, as we have a lead on where she has hidden it, I figure was spotted earlier from a shack in the middle of the woods earlier, Courtesy of my Secretary Mrs. Longueville, it was confirmed that the figure was Fouquet do to the presence of a golem at the scene, I would like to ask all of you here, who will take up the task to bring the criminal to justice and retrieve the powerful staff of destruction?"

Everyone was tense, except for the Spartan, he was just plain pissed off,

"I'll do it by myself; I'll bring back Fouquet's head and the Staff of Destruction, but give me a description on what it looks like."

THAT got a reaction from Mrs. Longueville.

"F-Fouquet must be captured alive and brought back here."

"Heh, I'll try."

"But she must not be harmed!"

"We'll see."

Seeing that the Spartan would not budge, Mrs. Longueville did not say anymore, but looked totally terrified. **( A/N: I wonder why? )**

This got everyone shocked, but then they remembered that the same one who volunteered was the one who beat the crap out of the golem, in hand-to-hand no less.

But of course, a certain redhead with her usual friend, stood up as well.

"My friend Tabitha and I will assist Mr. Enzio."

"Miss Zerbst? You are willing to help Mr. Spartan? Why would you do that? You know that He is more than capable of defeating Fouquet especially with what happened earlier."

"We are just concerned, that's all."

"Really now, is that true Tabitha?" Osmond asked.

"Yes Headmaster."

"Alright then, you four will head to the Shack and retrieve the Staff of Destruction, as for it's description… I am not really sure, but I can say it is strange looking and not like what we have here."

"Wait, Us four?" Kirche asked.

"Yes, It is Miss Valliere's responsibility to go with her familiar, isn't that right Miss Valliere?" said Osmond.

"Y-yes Headmaster." Louise said, then proceeded to grumble.

"_Ugh, why does Kirche have to poke her head at everything?"_ The Spartan was the only one who hear what Louise was whining about.

"Anyway." Osmond proceeded to unscroll a map.

"This is where the shack is located, I trust you four will retrieve it, you may now go, this meeting is now adjourned."

**Fast-forward**

"Judging by the map, we should be nearing the map, we should be close to the shack." Mrs. Longueville said.

"Remind me again why you are here?" Kirche asked.

"Because I know this forest well."

"Cut the chatter you two, I see the shack." The Spartan said

"I'll take point and see if Fouquet or the golem is setting up an ambush, I'll retrieve the case and we'll be heading back."

"Be careful Darling." Kirche said seductively.

The Spartan then took out his energy sword hilt and activated his active camo, surprising the four.

"Where did he go?" Kirche, Mrs. Longueville and even Tabitha asked.

"He's invisible, actually, he's been using that invisibility every day to get inside class."

"Okay…."

A window on the shack was broken then a cylindrical object was thrown inside of it, presumably by the invisible Spartan.

Then a flash of light and a powerful sound deafened the four.

The Spartan then revealed himself and jumped inside the shack, one hand on his weapon and the other on the windowsill.

"It's clear, come here all of you."

They followed and when they came inside, Louise immediately spots the object that they were told to find.

"There It is! The case of the staff of destruction!" Louise points at nearby case that is identical to what was taken from the vault.

"Let's take it and leave." Kirche said, "We shouldn't stay here for too long , Fouquet mind come back!"

"Kirche is right this time, let's take the case and leave Enzio." Louise said.

"Alright then, let's go, but I'll see what's inside here first, for all we know it might be a decoy." Said the Spartan, the proceeded to open the case, and saw the last thing on his mind.

"What the- WHAT THE HELL IS AN M41 ROCKET LAUNCHER DOING HERE?"

"A wha-" Kirche, Louise and Tabitha was about to ask the Spartan what he meant by an M41 when suddenly the sounds of multiple trees outside being thrashed was heard.

"What the… it's the golem from earlier!" Louise said while looking out the window.

"Hah, this should be fun!" The Spartan said as he grabbed the so-called "Staff of Destruction".

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Shouted Louise as she saw the Spartan grab the staff.

"Well, long story short, this "Staff of Destruction" is actually a weapon that exists in my world, now, if you excuse me, I'm gonna blow that golem to a million pieces!" the Spartan said.

Enzio went outside, checked the rockets, it was fully armed, he then aimed the M41 Rocket Launcher and pulled the trigger sending a 102mm HEAT shaped charge rocket hurdling at the golem, blowing it up into a million pieces.

Out of nowhere, another golem came out and charged at Enzio, a rather slow charge.

"Hey Louise, hold this for me please, I don't have any room for another weapon." Enzio then threw the weapon activating it's safety at Louise.

"O-ok." Louise barely caught the rocket launcher.

"Hey Louise, let me help you with that." Mrs. Longueville asked Louise with a smile, or rather, a grin.

"I've always wanted to try this on a live target!"

The Spartan took out a Gravity Hammer that he had on his back, then charged at the golem in a blur since he was running at a full 75 kph, much to everyone's surprise, then swung the hammer with both hands at the golem's torso, with the augmented strength of the Spartan and his armor, combined with the speed he was running at, the results were easily devastating.

The torso of the golem was cracked then literally went flying and smashed into the many trees in the forest, the first ones it smashed into were uprooted the other trees that it hit were cut in half, the head and legs of the golem were crushed into fine powder by the sheer kinetic force of the impact, and created a sound equal to a sonic boom.

That was enough to knock everyone except the Spartan off their feet, but fortunately, the forest was far away from any urban areas to not cause any disturbances,

At around that time, Tabitha was holding the book close to her face while looking at the Spartan, the book was knocked straight into Tabitha's face causing it to turn red.

"Oww…"

"Amazing, to think that the ze- I mean Louise's familiar could do that."

"…. Anyway, we should go out now!"

They all went outside to meet with the Spartan when suddenly….

"Hey Darling that was ama-"

"Don't move!" Mrs. Longueville said, pointing the M41 at them.

"Wha- Mrs. Longueville?" they all said in unison, except the Spartan.

"I should have suspected as much, you are really Fouquet aren't you Mrs. Longueville? I was thinking, how could you quickly find Fouquet's hideout? How Fouquet knew the vault's location, why I never saw you with your familiar, why you would go with us on this mission and most of all, how you and Fouquet both have the same color of hair and the same build, I was hoping that my suspicions were wrong, but you have proved otherwise it seems."

"Interesting, so you are also fairly intelligent and not just a brute, but you can't survive the power of the staff of destruction! I only lured you here because I thought you knew how to use the staff of destruction, and you prove it, but that will be your undoing!" said Mrs. Longueville, or rather Fouquet.

"There are three errors in your plan, first of all, that is an M41 Surface-to-Surface Rocket Medium anti-armor assault weapon, second, I've activated that weapon's safety switch so it can't fire, I'll keep the third to myself."

"Damnit!" Fouquet said while fiddling with the weapon, attempting to find the safety switch that the Spartan told her about.

"If you want to deactivate the safety Fouquet, it's that switch over there….. no, a little to the left."

"HAHA IDIOT, NOW DIE!" Fouquet fires the Rocket Launcher with the safety off.

Then the Spartan proceeds to slap the rocket out of his way, into a tree, vaporizing it.

"The third reason, even if that does fire, I can easily slap the rocket out of my way because of my highly improved reaction time, and even if it does hit, my shields are much more powerful and can withstand a direct hit against that weapon, so all in all, you are doomed."

"S-stand back! Or I will shoot the students!" Fouquet said, visibly scared.

"That is weapon is out of ammunition, that is harmless now." The Spartan said in an intimidating tone.

"O-oh shi-" Fouquet turned around and tried to run, but the Spartan easily caught to her by the neck before she took a single step.

"You. Are. Dead." The Spartan said in a lighter tone, seemingly happy that he will now get his kill.

"For having the courage to attempt to attack me again, I will grant you a slow painful death." The Spartan said sarcastically and evilly.

"E-enzio, we need her ali-" the Spartan proceeded to draw his combat knife and gave Louise a slight cut on her left cheek, blood pouring out of it.

"What do you plan to do Louise?" The Spartan asked in a darker tone.

_Silence. The three girls realized they can't stop the Spartan, otherwise he would kill them._

"I thought as much, now." The Spartan proceeded to slowly choke the thief to death.

"s-stop *cough* p-please….. I surrender!" Fouquet said, attempting to get the Spartan to stop.

"I don't take prisoners, much less traitors." The Spartan coldly replied.

Just then, a voice came from the thick foliage of trees.

"That is enough Enzio, I will take care of Fouquet, do not kill her." Colbert revealed himself.

"What are you doing here Mr. Colbert?" Kirche, Tabitha and Louise asked.

"I came with you to assist you after I heard that loud explosion coming from here, now, Mr. Enzio, please release Fouquet, I will deal with her."

The Spartan growled lowly, then lightly punched Fouquet in the stomach, causing her to cough-out blood, then released her.

"You are lucky Colbert managed to arrive here in time, there will be no warning next time." Then the Spartan ran at full speed back to the academy.

"You disappoint me Mrs. Longueville, I can't believe you would resort to petty crimes." The professor said to Fouquet.

"I needed the money badly."

"But it almost cost you your life didn't it?" said Louise.

The thief did not reply.

"Let's go back to the Academy, don't even think about trying anything Fouquet, lest I call Mr. Enzio to finish you."

The not-gonna-former-for-a-while thief visibly shuddered at the mention of Enzio.

**Back at the Tristain Academy of Magic…..**

"Back so soon Mr. Enzio? I heard that you were sent to capture Fouquet, and where is Louise?" Siesta asked as she met The Spartan at the front gate.

"It is nothing you need to concern yourself with Siesta." Said the Spartan in a slightly dark tone.

"O-ok…."

The Spartan went back to the weapon and supply crate then charged the gravity hammer, apparently the powerful strike of the weapon took more juice from the hammer than he expected and left the Gravity Hammer at the crate, he then returned to Louise's room then grabbed two M7S suppressed Submachine guns and placed it on his thigh holsters, took the MA5C Assault rifle and armed it with a suppressor, he also cleaned his slightly bloodied combat knife, and was about to leave when Louise came in.

"H-hey Enzio… where are you going with all those weapons?" Louise said, stuttering.

"I have to complete my job." He replied in an emotionless tone.

"No! Don't kill Fouquet, you'll only get us in trouble!" Louise tried to reason with the Spartan.

"I'll activate my invisibility, then do the job." The Spartan replied.

"B-but…."

"Get out of my way."

"No!" Louise said still shaking.

"Then you leave me no choice." The Spartan proceeded to pull out the combat knife that had drawn Louise's blood before.

"I ask you, not as your master, but as a friend. Please don't do it!" Louise said softly.

That got the Spartan thinking, ever since he came to that world, he never really trusted anyone other than Noble team at all, he always thought he was alone on this new world, and everyone around him was simply scared of him and doesn't really see him as friend, but what Louise said really gotten to him, he now realized that what he thought wasn't true at all.

But he would not show it to Louise, he simply turned around and sat down by the corner and began to take apart his Assault rifle and clean it like he always did when he had nothing to do.

"Enzio?" Louise said, slightly relieved that her familiar didn't impale her.

"Fine, I'll allow her to live, just answer this question: Can I trust you?" The Spartan asked in his regular voice, completely different from his tone earlier.

"What do you mean by that? I am your master after all, you can trust me."

"Good."

**Back at the UNSC **_**Infinity….**_

"So, how much longer before we go Roland?"

"I'm not sure anymore sir, thanks to that rookie, we are indefinitely delayed, the power spikes and drops due to that EMP are affecting the STL, the only thing I can do sir is to notify you when it stays stable."

"What the hell managed to trigger an EMP powerful enough to affect the STL in the first place?"

"Apparently, a Huragok was curious at a drink known as coffee that a careless crew member left near the console of the STL, you can put together what happened next sir."

This got the captain to crack up for a long time.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Lasky said in between laughs.

"Seriously sir, it could have disastrous effects."

*deep breath* "Ok, now how will this effect us?" Lasky composed himself.

"As I said earlier, it caused a temporary problem with the STL and caused a mini-EMP due to the electrical wiring malfunctioning, but the engineers are right on it sir, there will be no further problems."

"Alright, if you say there will be no more problems, than I guess I can ignore it."

The A.I. then disappeared.

"HAHAHAHAH." The Captain started to laugh at the thought of it.

**End of Chapter 10.**

**Author's Notes: Yeah, I think that the last part is a rather pathetic excuse, but it's the best I can think of. Also, I think I may have gone overboard with giving Noble Six a split personality, but I also think it might give me a good plot device, what do you think?**

**Reviewer Responses:**

** SamG17 'B-13**

**Yeah, Soldiers didn't particularly like the taste of MREs, they even gave it names to make it clear, so if you plan to eat an MRE just because it's what soldiers eat, think twice.**

** SamG17 'B-13 **

**Heh, the UNSC **_**Infinity**_** just had an unlikely incident, same goes for Noble Six as you read it up there.**

**Yeah, I thought about giving the names of the reviewers, but I had a little trouble with the internet, don't worry though, I'll be giving names from now on.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **

**Chapter 11:**

**At the Tristain Academy of Magic….**

**At the kitchen….**

Headmaster Osmond, Louise, Enzio-B312, Kirche, Tabitha and Professor Colbert are speaking around a table

"Thanks to you four, the Staff of Destruction was safely returned to the school vault."

_"Us four? The other three didn't do smack, they only stared at me while I tore apart those two damn golems."_

"Ah, it is alright Headmaster, There will be a reward for this yes?" asked Kirche, the greedy noble she is.

_"This is twisted; you didn't even do anything you arrogant prick."_

"In fact, I hear the palace will be giving you three rewards for capturing a wanted criminal."

"Us three? How about Enzio?" Louise asked.

_"Of course I don't get a reward, I'm just your everyday commoner average Joe after all, I'm nothing special, I have never took down two golems in half a minutes."_

"Unfortunately, he doesn't get a reward since it is usually only given to Nobles, I apologize profusely for that Mr. Enzio."

"It is alright, I don't need a reward, Spartans are taught not to do their jobs in hopes of a reward, but only for recognition by their fellow Spartans."

"Anyway, I have something to ask you Mr. Osmond."

"Yes what is it?"

Enzio turned to the girls, who promptly went to the celebration in the honor of the capture of a wanted criminal.

"Where did you get the Staff of Destruction?"

"Oh right, it was a few decades ago, I was attacked by a dragon, when a man in strange light-brown armor who carried two staves of destruction with him fired a staff of destruction at the dragon, the dragon then exploded into many bloody bits, it was extremely gory, but when I turned to the man, I saw that he was wounded and his armor looked like it was melting due to a green substance, when I took a closer look, I was horrified to see that a large part of his chest was burnt, he promptly passed away, but he mumbled something that said " Hah, at least I killed every one of those damn covies, a shame I couldn't use the Banshee to get back to-" before he died. I buried him and the staff of destruction that he used to save me where he died. "

"Why would you like to know that Enzio?" Colbert, who was listening intently to the conversation, asked.

"Because it is a weapon from my world, it is an M41 Rocket Launcher, the man in brown armor that you saw was probably a marine, and that green substance you saw was likely Plasma, and that man meant he killed all the Covenant in a nearby encampment before he saved you and died, but he also mentioned he was gonna use a banshee to get back to something right? I wonder what he meant by that…"

"I'm sorry I don't catch you quite well Enzio, what is a Banshee?" Colbert asked.

"A banshee is a sort of Aircraft that the Covenant, which you may recall are aliens from our world, use as one-man fighters… so to piece it all together, the marine assaulted a Covenant encampment and planned to take the banshee, which meant he was likely alone, but suffered fatal wounds took two rocket launchers and limped to where Headmaster was when the dragon attacked him… but that doesn't add up, why didn't he just take the banshee when killed all the Covenant, and how did he get to the headmaster while carrying two heavy ordinance weapons…"

"But the only answer to that is if we find out for ourselves, isn't that right Enzio?" Colbert said.

The Headmaster then takes out a map.

_"Damn, this guy loves maps doesn't he?"_

"If memory serves, this is where I met that… marine, this area is rather deserted, I used to go there sometimes to clear my mind in peace, but I have never gone there since I met that man to respect his peace."

"Actually, a form of respect to UNSC marines is by scavenging their weapons and using it, as it means that even after death, they were still able to assist, now, since you have said that the place is deserted and you've never went there since you met that marine, then it is likely that no one has found the banshee yet.. Colbert and I will be investigating it, but we can't let the local populace know about this since it may cause panic for them to know that there is possibly an alien race out to wipe them out, so tonight's blanket of darkness is very welcome, may we take our leave now Headmaster?"

"Anytime."

**On the way outside….**

Enzio and the Professor was about to leave the gate in the midst of the party when the guests of honor of said party approached them.

"Hey! Where are you two going?" Louise demanded.

"No… my eyes deceive me… YOU WOULD CHOOSE THE PROFESSOR OVER ME?" Kirche exclaimed.

Tabitha just watched intently.

"Well, Mr. Colbert and I are out to investigate a little something, and Kirche….. nevermind."

"But can't it wait for tomorrow?" Asked Tabitha.

"No, it is far too important to wait for tomorrow." Colbert replied sternly.

"Can we come?" asked the three of them simultaneously.

"No, you shall not come under any circumstances." Colbert firmly said.

"Enzio, I order you as your master to let us come!" Louise said to Enzio with seemingly authority in her voice.

The Spartan thought it over.

"Alright, you three can come, but make sure that you will keep what we find, a secret."

"Deal, let's get going!"

**At the location Osmond pointed out...**

"There is only two paths here, one is towards a hill, the other, towards a dead end." Colbert thought out loud.

"Osmond said he goes here to clear his mind, likely at the hill, and he was attacked on the way back at this location, this leaves the dead end, let's go there." Enzio said.

"So, there is supposed to be an alien aircraft from your world somewhere up ahead?" Louise asked.

"We'll see."

**At the dead end…**

The five of them ended at a large clearing, the bottom of a cliff in front of them, and forests at their left and right.

"What the… there's nothing here!" said Louise.

"I doubt it, some covenant aircraft are cloaked when no one is using them, I think the same applies here."

The Spartan then cycled through his helmet's visions, and sure enough, he spotted a faint glowing light near the bottom of the cliff.

"There it is!" the Spartan pointed at the glowing light.

"What?" all of them said in unison.

The Spartan activated his armor-lock, then released it, creating an EMP, and revealing the banshee, as well as a strange glowing panel near the middle of the bottom of the cliff.

"What the heck is that?" Louise asked.

"That is the reason we came here, but as for that panel, I have no idea."

The Spartan then went to the banshee, opened the cockpit and got inside and checked the systems, he was dismayed however when he saw that the fuel systems were empty, but he saw the screen and opened up the previous transmissions.

After he read those transmissions, he was utterly shocked, the pilot of the Banshee was none other than the Marine who had a plasma burn on his chest, he was speaking to a Sangheili, they were looking for something called an Installation on the planet, the Sangheili was an ally judging by their messages, they ended up there when their ship, their goal was supposedly to find the Master Chief, was boarded by what they called loyalists and everyone except them were all killed since they were in the cryotubes at the time and for some reason, the loyalists spared their ship, but took everything of value, though they still did not notice the marine and the Sangheili, they were in that state for an indefinite amount of time before the cryotubes was opened due to its limit and found out what happened , but since the loyalist took most of their resources, the Sangheili was forced to use one HEV while the Marine took the last Banshee, which the loyalists left for unknown reasons, due to a rock paper scissors contest that the marine won and landed on the closest populatted planet since their ship might malfunction due to concerns that the loyalists might have sabotaged it and could crash, killing them and the local populace, the Elite said that there was an different type of "Installation" in the planet and could prove to be a path back to their worlds.

The rest of the transmission were from the marine himself, he wrote that the Sangheili landed in the nearby ocean due to malfunctions, killing him, and the marine landed near the Installation, but encountered the same loyalists that attacked their ship near the entrance of the installation, he killed most of them but was shot by a plasma pistol and retreated outside, he took the two rocket launchers at the banshee and went back inside the Installation, attempting to take down the Covenant along with him, but when he went inside, he saw a large number of "Sentinels" slaughtering the loyalists and said that the "monitor was rampant", he went back outside and typed the last transmission, stating his name and rank: Lance Corporal Anthony Wright of the UNSC Marine Corps.

Presumably, he went outside due to the Banshee being out of fuel and proceeded to save Headmaster Osmond, then finally succumbed to his wounds.

The Spartan then left the Banshee.

"Were there long." Commented Louise.

"I found out what happened, but first let us get inside this "Installation" that the marine was talking about."

"Uh... what?"

"I'm just as clueless as you are Louise, let's get inside and find out."

Everyone nodded as the Spartan went towards the panel, fiddling around with it until he managed to get it open by placing his hand in front of it.

The bottom of the cliff then opened up, revealing a HUGE hidden entrance leading inside it.

"What the heck! It opened up, this must mean something is hidden here, what are we waiting for? let's get inside! you go first Enzio!" Said Louise.

"Why? You're the one who really wants to get inside it remember?" Enzio pointed out.

"B-but, you're the one that can fight!"

"Don't tell me you're scared?"

"I AM NOT SCARED!"

"You're definitely scared Louise."

"Grr..."

"Ugh nevermind this, let's get inside."

**Inside the Cliff...**

The five of them went inside the cliff when suddenly, a flying machine that resembled an eyeball appeared in front of them.

"Greetings Reclaimers! I am Contrite Ebullience, the monitor of this special installation."

"Wah!" Louise and Kirche screamed, while Tabitha shuddered.

"What is this Installation, what do you mean by Reclaimers, and what are you?" Colbert and Enzio asked at the same time.

**A few minutes later...**

"So, you're telling me that there is a race called Forerunners and built Installations to destroy all life in the galaxy in order to contain a threat called the Flood, and that we are supposed to be race to take up the task of the forerunners and safeguard the universe, but the covenant thought otherwise due to the Covenant prophet's lies and decided to drive humans to extinction? and that this Installation was supposed to do the same thing but failed and turned into a planet with people who possess magic instead?"

"Yes Reclaimer, Even I did not know the circumstances, maybe even the forerunners themselves did not know, but they left me here to oversee this unique planet, this planet did activate like the other installations, but caused a anomaly that gave the new inhabitants of this planets the magic that they possess."

"Interesting, no wonder my magic felt a lot more powerful here." Colbert commented.

"Yeah, it does indeed." Kirche said.

"I feel stronger." Tabitha also said.

"How about you Louise?" asked Enzio.

"I do feel a lot more powerful, except I don't know how to describe it."

"Okay... Now, what are these... beings doing here Contrite?" Enzio asked.

"These are called Huragoks, they are engineers and are peaceful in nature, they keep this installation running."

"Ok, but did some aliens and a Reclaimer come here a few decades ago? and the Reclaimer said something about you being Rampant " the Spartan asked.

"Yes, but the aliens were hostile and attacked some of the Huragoks, so we slayed them, but the reclaimer saw that and probably assumed that I was Rampant, I am not rampant at all."

"Well that is good, anyway, do you have any ships here that I can use to get back to Earth?" The Spartan asked.

"Wait wait wait! You want to go back so soon Enzio?" Asked Louise.

"Well of course I do, I am needed there."

"..."

"Now, do you have any ships?"

"Unfortunately, we do not have any ships, nor can we make any, since the Huragoks can only create forerunner ships and this planet does not have the resource to create one."

"Damnit, I guess I'm staying here for a while."

"I apologize for that Reclaimer."

"It is alright, but do you have anything that could be useful?"

"Yes, I can upgrade your armor to class 18."

"You can upgrade my MJOLNIR?"

"Yes, if you take it off and allow me to upgrade it, I can multiply the power of your energy shields exponentially, as well as the Physical improvements that it can give you, I can also give it a built-in sentinel beam, as to give you a readied weapon."

"Interesting, I want those upgrades."

"Alright then Reclaimer, follow me."

The other four were listening to the conversation and were shocked to learn their true origins, as well as the existence of a weapon powerful enough to destroy the galaxy.

"Now then, you promised to keep secret all you found here didn't you?" the Spartan figured out their thoughts.

"But it is amazing..." Colbert began.

"No matter how amazing it may be, we should not reveal this to the people, who knows what chaos it may cause."

"I guess you are correct about that."

"Yeah, learning that everything they had been taught was a lie isn't easy to swallow up.

**A few MORE minutes later...**

"Interesting, my shield bar is almost seven times longer than it used to be!"

"Yes, I have also doubled the recharge rate, it should take about seven seconds to fully recharge it when empty, aside from that, I increase the arms and legs strength that it can provide, but I did not increase the mental capabilities, as I am unsure to how your body could react to it, I can also see that your mental capabilities are well above normal reclaimers."

"That is because I am a Super Soldier of the humans."

"So that is why, anyway, that is the best I can offer you for now reclaimer, but if you would like to leave, you are free to come by anytime."

"Thanks, we shall be on our way now."

**End Of Chapter 11.**

**Author's Notes: Unfortunately, I will be unable to keep up with the daily updates since there will be class soon. Also, I'm having a bit of trouble continuing to write without actually seeing first-hand the events of Familiar of Zero, so don't be surprised if I put this story on ice due to watching FoZ, but that will be a long time from now so don't worry about it.**

**Reviewer Responses:**

** Cortana0452**

**That may or may not be an exaggeration, since earlier on, Noble Six has received an upgrade for his physical capabilities due to the chips he got from the mystery crate, I also did not specify how much it increased his strength, that could mean that the scene where he fought the golem hand-to-hand was a testament to the upgrades that the chip gave to him, and now with his MJOLNIR armor upgraded to Class 18, he can probably kick a Scarab off a cliff now.**

** Celis**

**Considering that Spartan-IIIs are mostly Introverted and have a vengeance against the Covenant, If I were to make that behavior here, Enzio would look like he was Emotionally-sealed off or had PTSD. As for the saluting to a civilian part, he was saluting to a person with authority, so it isn't unusual to salute to that, think about it, would you NOT salute to the President since he is just a civilian?**

**Guerilla Sam**

**Yeah, I realized that, but I made an excuse that Noble Six did some snooping around that led him to find the origins of the Spartan-IIs, also, As far as I can remember, he was the personal grim reaper of a colonel, so the Colonel might have knew and told him about the Spartan-IIs.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own either Halo or FoZ.**

**Chapter 12: The Club.**

**Note: Asterisk (*) means a swear word, I keep it this way in order to avoid maturity rating…. I think.**

Before leaving with Louise to the palace in which Louise was supposed to be rewarded, Enzio went back to the Forerunner installation and conversed with Contrite Ebullience, in which he theorized that he may not be in an Alternate Reality at all, just in a planet far away, so rescue may not be completely impossible at all.

**At the Palace…..**

Louise was being congratulated by the princess and of course, Enzio, being Louise's Familiar, came along, much to his dismay.

Louise was in a slight bow while the familiar was standing straight, ready for anything.

"_Am I here because it is my duty as Louise's familiar or do they just want me to be here in order to congratulate Louise on what I have single-handedly done but can't be recognized because I am a "commoner" and a familiar?"_

"Congratulations Louise, for capturing the wanted criminal Fouquet, destroying her golems, and retrieving the Staff of Destruction, I grant you, the title of Chevalier!"

"_Yep, they are definitely trying to rub it on my face….. never mind, I was never good at dealing with fame anyway."_

"Thank you your majesty." Louise then turned into a full bow.

Henrietta then unexpected turned to Enzio.

"I thank you as well Mr…. Enzio was it? for assisting in the capture of Fouquet and for always protecting my friend Louise."

"That is not a problem Princess, I am Louise's familiar after all." Enzio said in an attempt to shoot down Henrietta's attention.

"But, I must thank you, although you are a commoner, I can always do this." Henrietta then extended one of her hands to Enzio.

"Princess? Are you sure about this?" Louise asked, she seemed half annoyed and half surprised.

"Yes Louise, after all, he was as equal help to you in taking down Fouquet was he not? So he still deserves an amount of thanks."

Louise then stood down.

Fortunately, the Spartan read about Tristan culture, and he knew that what the princess meant by such a gesture, he then proceeded to remove his helmet with a hiss.

When Henrietta saw just what the Spartan looked like, she was surprised and thought to herself.

**( A/N: Apparently, she had just forgotten that she was thinking about the same guy who aimed a gun at her two days ago.)**

"_So this is Louise's familiar? He looks rather… amazing, the short brown hair he has really looks great on him, and his eyes, a deep blue comparable to that of the sky which I always enjoyed looking at on my spare time during my childhood, but his scars seem to indicate that he had been in a lot of battles, but that is alright, if I could just….. NO! I cannot think of thoughts like that! Pull yourself together!"_

She then shook her head.

The Spartan then leaned down….. a lot, to kiss Henrietta on the hand.

"_I did not expect his kiss to be so soft and gentle, yet strong and firm….. UGH! I must hold on!"_

"O-o-okay then.." Henrietta began.

"I have a task to ask of you!" said Henrietta, cheeks red and almost shouting.

"Are you okay Princess?" The un-helmeted Spartan asked.

"O-oh….. I am alright!" Henrietta said with an... innocent smile.

"For a moment there, I thought you were sick because your cheeks turned red for a while there."

"I already mentioned that I was okay, now, as I mentioned, I have a task for you two." Henrietta said with a sheepish face.

But at this point, the Spartan already figured out what was _really_ going on in the Princess's mind.

"_Oh perfect, I have an admirer now, No doubting the signs, body language, increased heart-rate, visible gestures to retain self-control, increased blood flow to the skin on the face or Blushing….I know that this happens to some of the female marines when I take off my helmet to eat, but seriously, a princess? Well she is kind of cute in most male standards but there is a reason why I have a suppressed sexual drive."_

Henrietta continued, still slightly blushing.

"I need you two to stay in town for a while, we have been getting a few isolated reports of power abuse in this town, so I would like you to investigate, do you accept?"

Louise was the first to answer.

"Yes princess, I, along with my familiar, will definitely help on the investigation of the wicked, corrupt and evil officials here!"

""_Along with my familiar"? You're definitely pushing it Louise…"_

"Thank you, I shall send some gold your way, in the meantime, you two can eat at the dining hall." Said Henrietta, as she pointed to the door leading to the dining hall.

"Yes princess, we shall wait." Louise then proceeded to march to the door.

"_*sigh* here we go."_

**At the Palace dinning hall…**

"Hey Louise, I want to talk to you about something." The Spartan said while eating.

"What is it?"

"You are pushing it, don't forget just I tore apart to golems single-handedly."

That definitely got a reaction from Louise.

"W-w-what do you mean?" Louise asked, waving her hands in front of her.

"You know what I mean Louise; don't act so arrogant around me just because I am your familiar." Enzio said Calmly, but firmly too.

"O-okay…."

"Louise Valliere, your gold has arrived, come here to claim it."

**A few hours later…..**

"What the bloody hell do you mean you spent all of the cash at the Casino?" Enzio said with his Active Camo online.

"I'm sorry! I desperately needed the gold for that hotel!" Louise replied, though she was wearing a white skirt, white shoes, pink jacket and red shirt.

Flashback!

When the two left the Castle, they went to the first hotel that they saw, which was a rather grand one, Louise walked up to the hotel and asked the clerk on the prices, the prices were, unsurprisingly, much higher than they had on hand, the two left the hotel with Louise whining to the invisible Spartan right next to her, the Spartan told her to buy regular clothes while he checked out the town to find other hotels.

In the present….

"_I can't believe they have casinos here, even more, she's actually in the legal age to gamble, but then, back to business."_

"You bloody idiot!" The Spartan smacked in the head as light as he possibly can, and it took a LOT of self-control, knowing full well he could knock Louise's skull to her neck if he hit her without controlling it.

"Owww! That really, really hurt you know!" Louise said, a few tears coming from her eyes.

"Well that hit was really, really controlled, and you were being really, really stupid!" The Spartan stood firmly.

And to add insult to injury…

"For the record Louise, my armor can regulate my body temperature, so if I sleep here on the streets, I would be as comfortable as sleeping in a five-star hotel! I even bothered helping to find you a hotel to sleep on…"

Louise then knew that her Familiar only did that to make it clear to her that he was simply doing that out of kindness.

"I-I'm sorry, but what can I do now?" she asked.

"Talk later, someone's coming this way."

Sure enough, someone did come to Louise's way and that someone was the last thing Louise thought she would see.

A man, who had an ungodly amount of lipstick on and **(A/N: This part is censored as it may be offensive to some people.) **approached Louise and said.

"Tres-bein! My name is Scarron and I run a Tavern up the road, by any chance, do you need a place to sleep in?"

"Tavern?"

"Yes! Would you like to take up on my offer? But I have a condition In place of money first…"

The invisible Spartan whispered to Louise.

"Take it Damnit, this is your only chance."

Louise whispered back.

"ARE YOU INSANE?"

"You either take that or sleep on the streets."

Louise then turned to Scarron.

"O-okay, but I have to find my friend first." Louise motioned for Enzio to hide in a nearby alley, he correctly interpreted it and went to said alley then turned off the active camouflage.

Louise then followed and went out with the Spartan a few seconds later.

The Spartan spoke.

"Alright, but lead us to your Tavern."

**At Scarron's Tavern…..**

"_You have got to be kidding me… This might be a Tavern sure, BUT THIS IS ALSO A FREAKING STRIP CLUB."_

"W-w-w-what?!" Louise stuttered.

Imagine the usual strip club scenes and change the girls' clothes with maid outfits. That's about what the Strip club looked like.

After introducing Louise as a runaway from an orphanage, who was busted out of said orphanage by her long-lost and conveniently Psoriatic brother who had to wear strange armor due to said skin condition, a voice came from the kitchen, addressing the Spartan/Louise's Brother.

"Hey new green-and-black guy, help out here for a bit would ya?"

"Coming, by the way Louise, don't do anything rash again like that okay?"

"Sure,sure."

**At the Kitchen….**

"_Well, this was supposed to be expected after all, better get to washing these dishes then, work is work." _Thought Enzio as he began to wash the dishes.

"Hey, what's your name?" the girl, who was also wearing the maid outfit that everyone else was wearing, who called him earlier asked.

"My name is Enzio Valliere, I happen to have the incurable disease Psoriasis, so I must be in this armor at all times, lest I end up injuring myself, and my sister happens to be Louise Valliere if you wanted to know."

"Wow, can you read my mind or something?"

"Nope, just intuition."

"Oh alright, anyway, My name is Jessica." Jessica said with a smile directed at the Spartan, who simply nodded and continued to wash the dishes in record time.

"You seem to be very skilled at this, by any chance do you have work experience with washing?"

"Yeah, I happened to work at a restaurant a few years ago to earn money In order to buy my sister her freedom." The Spartan was able to create an alibi fast enough to make up a lie in a split-second.

"Wow, I didn't know you went through all that."

The Spartan merely shrugged and finished the last of the dishes.

"And that's the last one, it usually takes me a dozen or so minutes but you did that in two minutes!"

"Hey, it's a habit."

"Sure, anyway, if you have any questions about this place and the residence, do not hesitate to ask me!"

**Not much later, on the two "sibling's" room….**

"I can't believe this, a noble such as I have to steep so low as to-"

"Shut your trap Louise, don't forget, this was your fault to begin with, you should be happy that I'm actually helping you out here."

That got Louise to shut up alright.

The Spartan then drifted to sleep, but of course, all Spartans are taught to sleep with their guard on, and soon enough, he was awoken by a scream.

"Louise? What the hell?"

Then the Spartan saw a couple of bats flying around Louise, he then proceeded to take one bat, crush it's fragile neck, then throw it out the window and do the same to two other bats.

"There, they're gone, scream again, and your fate will mirror the bats' fate." The Spartan, cranky from not sleeping for days, said.

That gave Louise a few nightmares, but every time she thought about screaming, she woke up to see the real nightmare in front of her.

**The next day….**

"Wake up Damnit."

"Oh, Enzio…. I thought I was dreaming about being in this Tavern but I guess I was wrong." She sighed.

"Well get up and live your dreams!"

The Spartan then watched over Louise as she did her… duties, and spoke to Jessica while doing so, in the end, he discovered that she was Scarron's Daughter, which shocked the Spartan, though he did not show it.

"Anyway Enzio, Louise isn't really your sister is he?" Jessica asked.

"Yep, I guess it ain't that hard to figure it out."

"And she's a noble too isn't she?"

"Hard not to find out with her behavior like that."

"Well, yeah, but then, if you're with her, shouldn't that make you like…. Her servant or something?"

"Something like that."

"Wait a sec, does that mean that you're on a secret mission or something?"

"Maybe, Maybe not."

"Oh, please tell me!" she begged.

"Negative."

"Really? But maybe you would take my offer?" Jessica said, taking one of the Spartan's hands, although she had to use both of her hands, and placed in right above her chest.

"_That won't work."_

At that time, Louise busted through the door.

"Wha-wha-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

The Spartan hastily removed his hand and replied.

"We were merely having a conversation."

"B-but! Your hand was-"

"My…hand…was…what?" The Spartan slowly said.

"Nothing…."

**Night time…**

Enzio and Louise were at the bar tending to the customers when suddenly, an unbelievably huge noble went through the door with a couple of guards.

"Oh Lord Chillian! We did not expect to see you today."

"Look like business is doing well today Scarron."

"No, it's not usually this busy, today had just been good to me." Scarron replied rather nervously.

"Well, let's cut to the chase, I am here as a customer and want a seat."

"Errr… I apologize sir, but there seems to be no free seats at the moment so.."

The arrogant oversized noble snapped his fingers and his guards aimed staves at the people, who then left.

He then took a seat…. Or two seats as one couldn't take all the weight, and spoke.

"You're right Scarron, there aren't any people here, you said you were full."

"Uhh… of course sir."

The Spartan then turned to Jessica.

"Who the hell is that arrogant son of a *!? Someone needs to skewer that * with an energy sword and **(Place overly gory death threat here)**."

"That's lord Chillian, the Queen's tax collector, we usually don't mess with him as he'll only screw with you by giving you a tax as big as he is, none of the girls are stupid enough to even get within a meter of him."

Suddenly, a certain pink-haired girl approached the said bastard.

"Here, let me pour you a drink sir." Louise said.

"Hey Scarron, I didn't realize you were hiring young boys now!" The * started.

"WWWHHHHAAATTT?"

"Oh, never mind, just small breasts I see!"

"You * son of a *!" Louise screamed while high kicking said * in the face, sending his many chins flying.

"I-I'm sorry Lord Chillian, but the girl is new so-"

"I need no reason! Guards! Arrest her!"

Before the guards get within a meter of Louise, a Green blur appeared and knocked all of the guards approaching Louise out.

"Touch her and lose your arm, your choice."

"Who are you, a commoner, to stand up against me? You simply got lucky my guards were distracted and-"

A blast that came from behind the Spartan knocked back the rest of the guards to the wall.

"What? Magic! You must be a falle noble."

"Fallen Noble? Read this and see just how far you have *ed yourself."

The guy's jaw dropped when he read what was on the scroll that Louise unrolled in front of him.

"N-none of this has to make it back to her majesty! Take all of these! Take it and don't tell the Majesty!" Chillian ran, or jogged, out, but of course, since his guards were currently "napping" they weren't going anywhere.

**The Next day…..**

"Bye everyone!" Louise said as Enzio started to lift her up.

"Good-bye little Louise!" The crew chirped.

"Bye Enzio! We wouldn't mind if you and your sister decided to visit again!" Jessica said.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind Jessica."

And… off they went.

**End of chapter 12**

**Author's Notes: Unfortunately, this will be the last of my daily updates, as class starts tomorrow and so does another 5 days of torture, so, don't be surprised if my update rate gets cut to half or quartered.**

**As you can see here, I'm trying to keep Enzio as Noble Six-ee as I can, why not leave a review on my efforts?**

**Is it just me or is the website having problems? Since when I logged on, it displayed an error along the lines of " error type 2" when I open a story, but then everything turned fine after a few minutes, but as I type right now, I'm having an error that displays "503 service unavailable, no server is available to handle this request, and another that says " error type 1." Perfect, When you get #2 it won't be long before you get #1. **

**Reviewer Responses:**

** Sonicfanx1**

**I did not presume that, Enzio did, don't blame me, but now he knows otherwise.**

** Cortana0452**

**Same answer as above.**

** Guest**

**Seriously? I almost emptied my stomach due to laughter at the thought of that.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own to Halo or FoZ, so don't bother asking me if there will be a new Halo game or A new season of FoZ.**

**Chapter 13: The Cavalry arrives!**

**At the Tristain Academy of Magic….**

"We're here…." Enzio said as he looked around, then continued.

"But, my senso- I mean I don't see much people here at all, where is the usual lively environment around here?"

Louise then jumped off from the Spartan, not the best of ideas, as she landed on her chest, preventing her from breathing for a few seconds.

"You okay? You should have waited until I lowered you, not jump off." The Spartan said while helping her up.

Louise then got back to her feet and took a few deep breaths before speaking.

"I'm fine now, I guess I was just surprised as I didn't jump from a height of five feet before, anyway, only few people are here as summer vacation has just started, many students have either went home to their respective estates or travelling."

"_So, they also have Summer vacation on this world huh?"_

They then saw two familiar figures about to enter a carriage, but when they saw Louise and Enzio they went towards the pair instead.

"Hey Louise, you're still here? I thought you had gone somewhere else for the summer." Kirche asked.

"Yeah well… I had some loose ends to tie up somewhere before I take off for the summer along with Enzio here."

"_And what's that supposed to mean?"_

"O-Oh! Hey darling! It's been a while now, I must tell you, even if I have only seen your face a very small amount of times and you have almost killed me once, my love for you will never cease!" said Kirche rather Passionately while running to Enzio, attempting to shove Enzio's face unto her breasts, fortunately, the Spartan predicted that and was able to leap back just before her hands reached his shoulders.

And Kirche ended up kissing the ground.

"Oww…"

"Nice move Enzio." Louise commented, to which Enzio just nodded.

Kirche then got up.

"A-anyway, I'll be heading to Tabitha's place for the summer, take care of yourself and ze- Louise and have a great vacation!" Kirche said while heading for the carriage, Tabitha, who was silent through the whole conversation followed suit.

**At Louise's room….**

Louise jumped unto her bed the moment they came into her room.

"Yeaahh… that feels great, There's nothing better than the bed back home… or school for that matter." Said Louise while stretching.

"Sure it does, but for me, I rarely sleep on beds as you have no doubt noticed, I'm always comfortable everywhere I sleep thanks to my armor's ability to keep my body at an ideal temperature." Enzio said while pulling out his MA5C, he then sat on the corner, and started cleaning it.

"Wow, it must be amazing to be in that suit of yours."

"But it's not all that amazing though, I told you what we had to get through in order to wear my armor remember?"

"Oh… sorry for bringing that up."

"No problem, either way, do you have any plans for summer Louise? After all, we can't just stay here while everyone else is out travelling now can we?"

"Well… maybe we could visit Contrite Ebullience today? I'm sure he appreciates our presence there, since he said he was alone there for many, many , many years, and although he did say he was a machine, I still feel a bit pity towards him."

"Hey, that ain't a bad idea at all."

**At the Installation…..**

"Welcome back Reclaimers! I am honored for you to return!" Contrite Ebullience flies around the pair, although Louise is still a bit uncomfortable with the Installation monitor's appearance.

"Think nothing of it Contrite, how are things doing in the installation?"

"Everything is going as usual, the Huragoks are maintaining the installation and have also been researching for ways to help you with your equipment, we have also managed to set up a manufacturing facility for your weapons and ammos as well as parts of your armor that you showed us a few days ago, we studied the weapons and created schematics for them, same thing goes for your armor as when the Huragoks were repairing it, they managed to find out what composed the armor and were able to replicate the parts with the same capabilities as the original, we also set up a firing range, a medical station, a gym, living quarters and a communications array that communicates in the same frequency as the UNSC, we retrieved the frequency from your armor and when we detect some UNSC ships around this planet, then I shall inform you immediately through your armor's com systems, those aren't even all of the facilities that we prepared here, but they are ones that I calculated you would find most useful."

This blew the Spartan's mind, although as usual he did not show it and simply replied.

"Amazing, you did all that in a few days? And where did you possibly get all the resources for this."

"Well, the residents here had nothing to do other than maintain the place and they were interested in learning about the current rate at which you reclaimers are developing at, so they decided to do all that in order to make your time here a bit easier, as for your second question, we sent modified sentinels to work for the supplies, but they are cloaked, so they should have no problem dealing with the denizens of this planet."

Then Louise eventually joined the conversation.

"Um…. Contrite, since this is the place where you say our magic originates from; can you help me get better at it?"

"Unfortunately, as I have stated before, No one knows exactly what is magic and how it happened, since going out of this installation is out of the question as we were explicitly ordered not to do so by the Forerunners, so the only thing I can do is give you a place here to train your magic."

"That works too."

The Monitor then told Louise to step on a cylindrical pod, which they did not notice during their last visit.

"Ok…. What am I supposed to do next?"

"This is a teleporting grid; this allows you to move between locations almost instantaneously, we have placed multiple of these around the Installation to keep travel times short, as this Installation is fairly large."

The monitor continued.

"You have to press one of those buttons at the panel to your right, as you can see there are many buttons there, press the one that says: Firing Range."

"Wait let me see…. Ah! Here it is, beside the "Satellite" and "Indoor Swimming pool" buttons?"

"Yes, push it if you please."

Louise did so and she disappeared in a flash of blue light.

"You launched a Satellite and even built an indoor swimming pool here?"

"Yes, I figured you could make use of the Satellite's provided geographical intelligence and even a radar if need be, as for the indoor swimming pool, I thought you would be able to use it to rest and relax, maybe even enjoy pleasantries with your acquaintances there?"

"Very interesting, I have to thank you and the Huragoks' efforts."

"Think nothing of it Reclaimer, everything in this Installation is yours to use as you see fit."

**At the firing range…..**

Louise was practicing some of her spells at the open area in the firing range, sometimes casting her projectile spells towards the targets down range.

"C'mon… yes! It hit!" Louise said as one of her spells hit a target right in the bull's-eye.

Louise kept at it until she eventually got tired.

"Ugh, this is tiring, I'll say I've improved quite a bit… I wonder what Enzio's doing right now?"

**Somewhere in space..…**

"Interesting… this planet looks suspiciously a lot like Earth as I've seen from images of it." Enzio commented as he saw the blue-green planet on which he was only a few minutes ago

He was now currently in a satellite orbiting said planet, specially made by Contrite Ebullience in a Matte black color in order to blend in with the vast emptiness of space.

"Ah yes, I have noticed that too reclaimer, I have never predicted a super weapon that had mutated turn in a beautiful planet with a working biosphere and with inhabitants that wield unexplained powers."

The Spartan then turned towards the window, he was met with the twinkling of the many stars as well as the sun in their solar system, he also managed to see a few planets with the assistance of his augmented vision and the zoom functions of his MJOLNIR helmet, he could determine that one of the planets were in a mixture of maroon and red, another was blue with certain spots of yellow, the rest were indiscernible but he could see that they were large and the only he reason that he couldn't see them properly was because of the vast distance of space.

"I see that you are interested in the other celestial bodies in this system, I take it that you haven't been to space for a while?"

He knew that the satellite would have zoom functions that could easily allow him to properly see the other planets and that Contrite Ebullience would gladly activate said functions, but he knew that there were other things he had to do.

"Yes, you are correct, I have not been to space for over a month now, but I have other things to concern myself with."

At that moment a familiar portal appeared near the maroon/red planet, and five spaceships passed through it before it collapsed.

Two of the ships were large on their own right, and looked like heavily-modified and upgraded _Halcyon-_class cruisers like the _Pillar of Autumn_, two more were correctly identified by Enzio as Prowler-class ships, but the fifth ship was the true gem of them all.

It was a few hundred meters shy of six kilometers long, armed to the teeth with point defense guns and batteries, missile pods and not one, not two, not three or four but FIVE MACs, which was ridiculous, as most UNSC ships only carried one or two.

"What the heck? Those must be UNSC ships, Contrite; could you zoom in to Identify them?" Enzio said while pointing to the battle group.

"Of course…. The two large ships are named UNSC _Twilight Dawn _and UNSC _Glowing Radiance,_ the two smaller ones are UNSC _Justified Initiative _and UNSC_ Shadow Fall_ and the largest one is UNSC _Infinity_…. The _Infinity _seems to have a weaker version of Forerunner energy shields but is very powerful nonetheless, these ships are reclaimer-made aren't they?" The Monitor asked.

"Yes, the UNSC is human…. I recognize the four ships, but that… _Infinity. _I've never seen before, that thing dwarfs the other ships by a landslide." The Spartan looks on in amazement.

_**Flashback….**_

**At the bridge of the UNSC **_**Infinity**_**…**

"Sir, the STL engines are fully repaired and recovered and ready to launch along with the rest of this battlegroup." Roland appeared in front of Thomas Lasky, who was sitting on his Captain's chair reviewing the day's reports.

"Excellent, tell the crew that we will activate slipspace in five minutes."

"Yes sir."

**At the firing range of the UNSC **_**Infinity**_**…..**

*ch-chk*

Fireteam Majestic turns off the safety of their MA5D Assault rifles and fire down-range.

After a few minutes of firing, an announcement comes along through the PA Speakers:

"Attention all hands, this is the Captain of _Infinity_ speaking to Battlegroup December, we will be entering slipspace in five minutes, do what you need and get ready." The announcement ends.

"Damn, I guess it begins."

"Yeah, hope we get a taste of action in the solar system where we'll land."

**A few minutes later at the bridge of **_**Infinity….**_

"Roland, are there any disturbances here?"

"There is a spark of Insurrection activity in a planet a few thousand miles in front of us, this is natural as we are at the edge of the outer colonies, but it shouldn't be able to cause any trouble."

"If you say so, now I shall start the countdown to activate the STL engines, set the coms throughout the whole battlegroup."

"It is done sir."

"This is the captain of the _Infinity, _are all ships ready to launch slipspace?"

"Yes sir!" the Captain of the other ships reply immediately and simultaneously.

"Excellent, start the countdown in 10 seconds."

"10...9…8…7…6..5..4..3..2…1… zero, Slipspace activate."

At that very same moment, an extremely large and powerful explosion happens at the same planet Roland mentioned earlier.

"WHAT THE? Roland! You said it wouldn't be a problem!"

"I did sir! But It seemed like it was a rebel-made tactical nuke!"

"HOW THE HELL DID THEY GET THE RESOURCES TO MAKE A NUKE!" was the last thing Lasky said before they were eventually consumed into slipspace.

_**Present**_**…**

"Roland, where are we and how long was our jump?"

"I don't know sir, We seem to be in an uncharted location far from our intended destination and our jump took around a day."

"Just perfect… how are the STL engines doing on all the ships?"

"Negative Sir, all STL engines were fried under the combined strain of the EMP, which they were able to partially negate, and the Slipspace travel."

"Wait a second, we only travelled a day and you're telling me that we are in a section of space that neither the UNSC nor the Covenant has travelled?"

"Yes sir, we are in a section of space that neither the UNSC nor Covenant has traversed, and to be frank, we did use an advanced and experimental STL engine and we did begin slipspace at the edge of the outer colonies."

"Do a scan on the planets around us."

"….. got it, most of the planets here are uninhabited, not much of a surprise, but there seems to be a lot of unnatural activity in that blue and green planet over there, so there is a possibility of life…. Wait.. This is interesting."

"What is it?"

"I detect an IFF tag that corresponds to a Spartan-III that is listed MIA on the rosters."

**End of Chapter.**

**Author's notes: Finally, the cavalry has arrived huh? Took it long enough, anyway, a typhoon will hit our country very soon and I happened to be one of the very lucky guys who happen to be living right in the path of its eye, that much is confirmed, as well as that fact that it can reach speeds of about 185 mph at worst, so it is not gonna be pretty. **

**Either way, I'm also getting excited on imagining the way that Battlegroup December will crush the invading Albion forces.**

**Reviewer Responses:**

** Sonicfanx1**

**It's not that surreal, Hell, I might even add a feature on his armor that makes him immortal and takes away the need to sleep, I'll explain why much later on in a dozen or so chapters, also, I'll get to work on the screwing up part. **

**Enzio isn't a bundle of joys and sunshine at all, he might act like that on some parts of the story, but that's because he has adapted to his new environment that requires him to interact daily with other people to get information and whatnot, much like how John-117 dropped his lone wolf attitude after the team training drills that Mendez gave him and his team back in Reach when they were trainees.**

**Probably, but I'll make a couple of delay chapters for that reason.**

** Mortimer Grimm**

**That may be true, but you can easily ignore it since it sticks out like a sore thumb in bold and all.**

**I don't have the cash, time and access to the manga and the purpose for that was humor for people with "active" imaginations, not lazy writing.**

**Big mistake, If I didn't care about the story why would I spend a lot of my free time doing it? Try making your own story and see just how easy it is.**

** Sonicfanx1**

**Yep, you are correct, my CoD experience seemed to have gotten the better of me that time, however, I did a bit of research and it turns out that the motion sensor is rather flawed, as it states in that moving slowly won't register on the motion sensor, which rather sucks and the ability to distinguish between covenant and flood is rather uncanny.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own neither Halo or Familiar of Zero.**

**Chapter 14: The Cavalry arrives!**

**At the bridge of the UNSC**_** Infinity….**_

Thomas Lasky and the A.I. Roland looked out the window to a satellite orbiting an Earth-like planet in wonder at the midst of the busy bridge, how could they not? According to the UNSC database they have apparently discovered the IFF tag of a Spartan that was supposedly a casualty during the invasion of the planet Reach, and not just an ordinary Spartan, if Spartans could be considered ordinary, it was from a Spartan-III that was a KIA member of NOBLE team, a team of the best surviving Spartan-IIIs, occasionally Spartan IIs and now are mostly Spartan-IVs, and even then this Spartan was special, he was said to be the personal grim reaper of a Colonel of the UNSC and had made entire rebel groups "Disappear into thin air" and had a lone-wolf attitude and mindset before he joined Noble team before the Fall of Reach, they were ordered to protect said planet from the invasion when the Covenant was still whole and "were being feed crap" as some of the Elites and Marines said it.

The team at the time of the Fall was composed of four Spartan-IIIs, the identified Spartan-B312 or codenamed "Noble Six" being one of them, and a single Spartan-II, all. Including Noble Six, but one of the Spartan-IIIs died during the Covenant invasion. So how did he end up in this solar system instead of being six feet under in Reach. (No pun intended)

"Should we make ourselves know sir? I do not detect any other UNSC forces on the planet apart from that of the Spartan from the Satellite, just so you know sir, the satellite on which the Spartan is at can easily fit in the hangar bay."

The Captain pondered for a bit while staring at the planet and gave his answer.

"Yes, we should, ready the hangar for docking, I want answers on what exactly happened and where we are, the Spartan seems to be the best option in order to do so."

**At the satellite…..**

For quite a while now Enzio-B312 was sent to an unknown planet/deformed installation via real magic and was left with no known means to leave said planet and was forced to live among teenagers with magic and a Forerunner monitor, now he was faced with a chance to return to UNSC territory and fight the Covenant again, he was going to take it.

Around this time, the chance "pulled up next to" the satellite. And with the _Infinity_ close-up, the Spartan truly realized just how large the ship was, it dwarfed the other ships around it by a landslide.

"Contrite, can you establish communications with the flagship?"

"I believe I can… there we go, communications will be online soon, but no sense not getting ready." The Monitor said as a static screen popped up in front of the Spartan, which slightly startled him.

"This is Spartan-B312 of the UNSC Navy, does anyone read?"

The previously static-filled screen turned into the face of a middle-aged man with the background of what Enzio made out to be a bridge of a UNSC ship with many people moving about and tending to computers.

"I read you, this is Captain Thomas Lasky of the UNSC _Infinity_ and acting Commander of Battle group December, you are in uncharted territory well away from UNSC reaches Spartan, and apart from that, you are listed as KIA on the UNSC Archive, how did you get here?" The Captain inquired.

"Ah yes, It is a long story, I would rather prefer to tell it to you personally."

"Fair enough." The captain looks off-screen. "Roland, open the hangar bay."

"Yes Sir, opening Docking bay now." An Off-screen voice responds.

"Contrite?" Back in the Satellite, the two occupants readied themselves for a presumably rough docking.

"I know, we are to dock in the reclaimer ship."

The massive ship's hangar opened up, revealing the huge area.

"_They can probably fit a small warship in there." _Thought the Spartan as the monitor guided the satellite in a path that it calculated will make a perfect fit for the satellite.

"Order Fireteam Majestic to go meet our guest, Roland."

"Affirmative." The A.I. said as it vanished from the tank.

**In the Hangar of the **_**Infinity…..**_

"This place is…. Interesting." The Spartan and Monitor said as they both walked/floated out of the ramp that was provided to them by the Hangar crew, who in turn was looking at the strange pair, sure they knew of the monitors that were guarding the Halo Installations that were deactivated or destroyed, but that would mean that there was an Installation nearby that could potentially threaten the galaxy again, fortunately, they did not take any rash actions.

The Pair looked around the hangar bay, seeing many crew members pacing back and forth throughout the bay, a few Longswords Launching and practicing maneuvers, and a few powered exoskeletons helping out the crew by doing the heavy lifting of cargo.

"Some of the Huragoks have found their new purpose in the reclaimers I see." The monitor said, referring to the Huragoks floating about.

"So, the UNSC have discovered and are also making use of the Huragoks huh."

"It seems so; I can tell that they are satisfied with their current work so I guess they are being treated well."

When they got to the bottom of the ramp, they were treated to a sight of a team of Spartan-IVs, they were not aiming their weapons at the pair, but the Spartan-III could tell that they were highly cautious.

At that moment, the HUD of the MJOLIR popped up and multiple small screens appeared near the Spartan team, showing their shield power, armor specifications and weaknesses, armor systems and many other details.

"_Hmm…. This is probably one of the extra features that Contrite and the Installation Huragoks installed in my armor, I think I'll call this function the Intervision, it looks like it can only function if I am close enough to a piece of advanced technology, explaining why it didn't work on those Cargo lifters…... Interesting, according to this data they are wearing a version of the MJOLNIR, maybe these guys are new generation Spartans, but last I heard there were no plans to create new Spartans, or could it be possible that I've been gone long?" _ The Spartan-III thought to himself.

"We are here to escort you to the bridge, come with us." One of the Spartans stepped up.

"Of course, led the way." Enzio said.

"Ah if I could possibly stay here and converse with the other Huragoks then maybe-"Contrite Ebullience started.

"Sure you can, I'll meet you back here after a talk with the big man of this ship."

"I give my thanks." The Monitor said as it/he floated over to some of the Huragoks studying and testing what seems to be a Powered Assault .

The grouped passed by a giant vehicle that the Intervision showed as an M510 Ultra-Heavy Mobile Anti-Aircraft Platform nicknamed "Mammoth".

He was led through the hallways and elevators of the massive ship, seeing both a few Covenant members and Huragoks, aside from the usual humans, which tapped Enzio's battle mindset, then dropped it realizing that no one was taking action fast enough for no one to notice, except of course the members of Majestic, who chuckled to themselves noticing that the Spartan-III was startled but quickly composed himself.

" _What the heck are the covies doing here? But it seems like they are not hostile so I don't think I'll turn them into a bloody heap of flesh right now and vice versa , although I'm certainly not complaining, but that does not change the fact that they are the reason why I am what I am right now.…."_

"I see you haven't read the newspaper recently huh?" one of the Spartan-IV escorts started conversing.

"No I haven't, and by the looks of things here I really do need to read the newspaper."

The Spartans entered an elevator and started further conversing.

"So… how did you end up here and how long have you been here?" One of the Blue-armored Spartans asked.

"I'm not sure, what year is it in the UNSC calendar?"

"It is presently November 22 in the year 2558."

This was not completely unexpected by Enzio, as he was transported by magic, who knew if he also travelled through time?"

"Last time I checked, it was 2552, looks like I've been gone for 6 years, before you ask, I'll explain later."

"Ok…if you have any questions, now would be the best time to ask."

Enzio pondered for a bit before asking the biggest question in the back of his mind.

"What are the Covenant doing here?"

"I expected that you'd ask that." The blue Spartan said as he shortened and told the events of Halo CE 2,3 and 4.

"So then, the Covenant here are Separatists am I right? _Damn, guess they're not open season._" Enzio said as the Blue Spartan finished his explanation.

"Yes, you are correct, we also have Huragoks as you have no doubt saw and a lot of good guns and stuff here that you will rarely find on other ships…. Speaking of guns, since you've been gone long, would you like to pick up some new weapons at the armory?"

"Definitely."

As if on cue, the elevator doors opened, revealing the armory and the huge R&D bay, something in the R&D bay grabbed the Spartan-III's attention greatly.

He noticed, or rather failed to ignore as the thing was the size of four Mammoths and twice as tall as said vehicle, a ridiculously massive tank armed with quadruple Gauss cannons, multiple rocket pods, six modified M41 LAAG turrets beside the quadruple cannon system which , and four modified M79 Multiple Launch Rocket System, they were modified in such a way that there was no way to use the guns manually, suggesting that the vehicle is A.I. controlled, though that was already apparent since it would take a lot of individuals to bring it to maximum effectiveness it also had a cleverly concealed room at the back of the vehicle, containing life-support systems, weapons and ammo as well as a few spare Marine BDUs and MJOLNIR armors other than the power unit. And as if the size and firepower itself wasn't enough to send even hunters fleeing, it was colored matte black with the UNSC emblem in the front part of the armor. Telling him that the massive vehicle was probably a newly developed UNSC tank as he had never seen anything like it in his life. In the same room he saw many upgraded versions of UNSC vehicles

"Cool huh? This is the ultra heavy tank/anti-air platform and Infantry support/transport platform, nicknamed the 'Minotaur' it was designed with independence in mind, meaning it can go for months without outside support "

"I'd love to see this in action."

"Trust me, we all do."

In another room, the Spartan was also surprised and felt slightly intimidated as he saw Covenant engineers and a few Huragoks working on a bipedal mech as tall as a seven story building, it had, according to the Intervision, a Plasma launcher and a plasma mortar on each shoulder, its right hand had a Plasma beam projector and a fuel rod cannon in the other as well as a large powerpack strapped to its back, it had blue and purple forerunner markings around it as well as Covenant ones.

"This is the Covenant's take on the Minotaur, this a Type-106 Assault walker nicknamed Reaper. It is armed with enough shields and weaponry to contend with a dozen armor divisions but lacks the Infantry support systems of the Minotaur."

"Any difference between the two behemoths?"

"The Minotaur can fill more than one combat role, has more shields due to being feed every scrap of Forerunner technology like this ship and has weapons meant to devastate infantry formations up close and tear down aircraft. While the Reaper was made exclusively to massacre vehicles and infantry both up close and far due to its plasma mortars, the power pack also produces a vast amount of energy, allowing it to operate two of its Plasma systems at the same time. Both Vehicles happen to be A.I. operated, let me say that again, SMART A.I. operated, ONI and the Separatists didn't waste a dime to make these things because of their original purpose."

"Which is?"

"I'll leave the explaining to the Captain."

They walked up to a door labeled 'Armory' and it automatically opened, showcasing the vast amounts of weaponry in the place, including Forerunner, Covenant and UNSC weaponry and just about all of the respective sides' weaponries.

"Well, take your picks before we move on."

"Affirmative."

Enzio walked around the armory, grabbing four frag grenades and four plasma, since he left all his weapons except his combat knife back at the Installation control room (aka Contrite's almost-eternal prison.)

He also grabbed multiple other weapons, namely the Z-130 Suppressor, two Brute Spikers and an M319 IGL.

The group then left and went up to the _Infinity_'s bridge.

**At the Bridge of the **_**Infinity**_**….**

"Captain, our guest should be arriving soon."

"Of course, I'll just finish up reading today's reports." The Captain said as he shifted through the crew's reports and ship logs, keeping track of the events taking place in the small battlegroup, they originally planned to scout out a far-away and already-habitable solar system to ease colonization time as the higher-ups want to test out the new terraforming technology then sneak out and bring in the might of the rest of the UNSC, but in this system, only the Earth-like planet that they were currently orbiting was the only habitable one, and unfortunately it was already populated, so no sense terraforming it, they also happen to be stuck in said solar system because some rebel decided to push a nuke's activation button right before they entered slipspace and fried their prototype Translight engine.

Back in the present, the door to the bridge opened revealing the group that traversed the halls of the _Infinity_ earlier.

"Fireteam Majestic, you may take your leave now." The Captain ordered the fireteam.

They simply saluted and left the bridge, presumably to return to the firing range and test out some of the newly developed weapons or engage in war games and practice sessions with the other Fireteams onboard the ship, especially Fireteam Crimson.

"Welcome to my humble ship Spartan-B312, now, let us get down to business. How the hell did you end up in an uncharted section of space instead of being a pile of ashes back at Reach?"

"Now where should I begin….." Enzio started as he began to explain how he ended up there, how he ended up in Tristain, how magic was real, about the Forerunner Installation-turned planet, and how he was currently a servant to a 15-year old.

"If I did not find you here and saw the floating eyeball in the Hangar, I would have dismissed it as drug-induced madness, but I guess I have to believe this, though I still want to see for my own eyes what other things this "magic" can do and just how it works."

"Oh you will find out in time sir, but I do recommend that you do not expose the UNSC to the local populace as the nations there are rather… unstable and are not ideal to receiving our advanced technology, also, I see that this ship contains multiple smaller frigates, and It could be an ideal Forward Operating Base since there is no way for any of the populace to reach space and we could use it to gather intelligence on the planet."

"That is a good idea, I don't see any reason not to do so, we don't have much to do here aside from repair our engines as they were all fried after the slipspace jump…"

"Slipspace jump? You got here through a slipspace jump? But you had said that this section of space was uncharted?"

"Ah yes, I haven't explained to you yet what had happened didn't I?" Lasky said as he explained the circumstance that had left them stranded.

"So…. You are stuck here along with me for the time being?"

"Yes, but if we get the engines repaired, which will at least take few months as the Huragoks still need to properly study it since we were not given blueprints to how it works as it was a secret project by ONI, we will be able to return to UNSC space."

"_So, I have a few months here before I can return to UNSC space? I guess I can wait that long, I might as well make the most of my time here before I leave."_ Enzio thought to himself.

"Now, back to our previous topic, I can give you a _Sahara-class Prowler_ instead as an FOB and a crew to keep it running, since we have more crew here than you think."

"Thank you sir."

"I will assign you the _Shadow Fall_, it is modified for atmospheric flights since it was meant to gather intelligence close-up, it can actually land in any terrain flat enough, like a helicopter."

The Captain then opened up a screen and talked to a Crew member in what Enzio identified as the Hangar bay where he had been earlier.

After they finished talking, the Captain turned to Enzio.

"All preparations will be made shortly, it should take an hour or so, so kill some time around the ship, also, I propose that you leave the Satellite here as an exchange, but it will help us in studying and integrating additional Forerunner technology to our arsenal in lieu of the monitor, who was assigned to watch over the planet."

"I accept, and I am sure that Contrite Ebullience would too."

"That is all, you may take your leave now."

The Spartan-III saluted to the Captain and left to go toward the Hangar bay, recalling the path that he took with Majestic earlier, but on a corridor, the team approached him.

"Hey, I see you're done talking with the Captain, if you don't have much to do, maybe you could participate in the war games with us?" one of the members stepped up, with a voice different from the Enzio talked to earlier.

"War games?"

"Yes, it is a virtual-reality simulator in which you can kill other people virtually, meaning that they will not be harmed in real-life, but I assure you the experience is very real.

Enzio thought about the offer, he had some spare time in his hands and he hadn't fought seriously for a while now, so doing this might be fun.

"I accept."

**End of Chapter.**

**Alright people! The Chapter's done, I'm wasn't killed by the storm or anything if that was what you thought, only that power was knocked out for weeks following the Super typhoon, damn, I knew it was going to be strong but I did not know that it would be the STRONGEST IN THE WORLD.**

**Either way, I think I'll put some of the real events during the typhoon into words, what do you think?**

**Here is the reviewer responses section:**

** The Writer Of Fate**

**I see, I shall keep that in mind.**

** TommyNelson10441**

**Well, here is the update you have requested.**

EDIT: I missed typed 2552 and included extra details.


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own neither the Halo games or the Familiar of Zero, otherwise the Minotaur and Reaper would be canon and so would this fic.**

**Chapter 15: War is a game**

**Inside the War Games simulation….**

"Good call, follow me to the War Games room." The blue Spartan said as he began to walk away, Enzio and the rest of Majestic following suit,

They passed through multiple other hallways around the vast five kilometer long ship.

"_This ship looks bigger inside than it is in the outside, they could probably fit ten ships on this thing!"_

After taking an elevator, the group find themselves in a regular square room, except the room contained multiple cryopods,cryopods where pods used by the UNSC to preserve the crew of the ship during slipspace travels, as even with the technology they had, short slipspace travels take months at a time, this was the reason the cryopods were made, why they were here was beyond the Spartan-III, but he had a hunch.

"By any chance are these modified cryopods designed specifically to….. play war games with?"

"Yes, we will be using these pods to enter the War Games, now, since the opposing team hasn't gotten here yet, I shall explain to you in detail just what are the War Games."

"Please do."

"the War games are virtual-reality simulators used by the fireteams in this ship to practice against other fireteams in an actual combat zone under real circumstances without physically harming the belligerents, so far, only the _Infinity _has these pieces of Technology, some people also prefer to call them "Multiplayer mode" since the "Players" would respawn when killed, much like a 21st century First-person shooter game, the nerve of those people, even though it is virtual the experience still is very real, I wouldn't be surprised if they started calling our missions "Spartan Ops" and the Master Chief's missions "Campaign or Single Player mode." Even less if they started calling the Entire Human-Covenant war the "Halo games" since it revolved around the destruction of the galaxy by super weapons called the Halo rings, wait….. nevermind the last parts, I felt like something possessed me back there." The Spartan explained.

"Quite the imagination you've got there, either way, you mentioned earlier that you can fight other fireteams on the Multiplayer mode, who exactly did you pick a fight with?"

"It's War games! And I called Fireteam Crimson, they currently number one on this ship, we want you to join our team temporarily in order to hand their arrogant-yet-quiet asses to them."

"So, you're telling me that you are using me as a way to get back at them?"

"Exactly."

"Fine with me, I always wanted to have a taste of real combat since I got here."

"Perfect, now, this is your pod, you enter this when the other team gets here and I say so, and other than that you can inspect and change your load-out in this terminal here." The Spartan-IV said as he pointed to a terminal next to his pod.

"I'll try that now."

"Get to it then, the rest of us will also be picking our weapons, we start making plans when we actually get inside the game, since the A.I. overseeing the games have a habit of randomizing the maps and game mode after each game, and before you ask, yes, there are game modes, I can't shake the feeling that our entire lives are being played by some 21st century game company despite the fact that it is well into the past and the idea is near impossible." The blue guy then left to go to his pod and tinkered with the terminal next to his pod.

"Was that guy seriously a Spartan? if he is then I am genuinely concerned for humanity's future.….. now, time to get to business, these dual-wield M7S, MA5D w/ GL and the Plasma and Frag grenades should do it, I've been itching to fire these weapons again, well technically not the MA5D but it is still a successor of the MA37 and the MA5C so it should be the same but upgraded."

The Fireteam Crimson then entered the ship, donning their Red MJOLNIR GEN2 Armor.

The same Majestic who talked to Enzio earlier was the first one to open his mouth.

"Finally here eh? Let's get this show on the road, the game mode will be Team Death match , any objections?"

The Crimson team simply nodded and picked their armaments, then went up to their pods and looked as if they had been placed on cryostasis.

"Alright men, get in your pods, the game will begin in 30 seconds, Crimson is in, probably thinking something like 'Let's get this over with and win already' prove them wrong."

"Yes Sir!" The rest of the team, including Enzio, got inside their pods.

**Inside the War Games…..**

"Is everyone ready?" One of the Majestic team said.

"I'm ready."

"Affirmative."

"Ready to go."

"Oh hell yeah!" the team radioed over the Team-only frequency.

"Spartan-B312?"

Enzio was looking over the place, it all seemed very real, it was like a dream in which you could touch objects yet you have a memory of falling asleep, it was all surreal, yet very real. He was then brought to attention by the mention of his service tag, he was not there to wonder about philosophy, he was there to play the game.

"Ready sir."

"Let's move out! This must be a new map, I sure as hell haven't seen this map before. Watcher! What is this map?" the presumed leader of Majestic uttered.

"This is a map we have retrieved from a 21st century game, it is called CS_Office, we would like to see you abilities in a new area. Do you have any objections?" A voice came from the radio.

"Interesting, no objections here, let us begin."

Enzio looked around the place, he seemed to be inside a garage area, with stair leading to an office at his left and at his right a garage door leading to an open area with snow and the main entrance of the office.

"Team, we are to move to the left area, as it is quicker and contains more cover, B312, you take point!"

"Yes sir!" Enzio then instinctively reached for his weapon on his back, but while it was there, it surprised Enzio, as he didn't place it there, but then thought that it may be "part of the game" and continued to take point through the stairs leading to the office, checking his corners and motion sensor.

The group continued moving on through the offices, Enzio peeked through the corner and saw the opposing fireteam right behind the corner.

"Hold up! I see the enemy team, all of them are right behind this corner." he radioed through the coms.

"Alright, get ready, we'll go in a single major all-out confrontation! B312, take this and activate your active camo ." The Majestic member said as he gave Enzio a energy sword hilt.

"Then what?"

"Sneak through the path and get to the other side of this hallway, we'll lure them to turn their backs to you, then you lunge at them while we keep them busy, we take advantage of this small map."

"Yes sir.' Enzio said as he quietly activated his camo and snuck through the area, right in front of Crimson, he got to the other side without alerting them.

"I'm in position."

"Perfect, Team! Engage the enemy then fall back just enough for Crimson to turn it's back on B312 then fire back while he tears through them!"

Majestic then throws a Frag grenade to Crimson, who was searching the area, who dived into cover quickly, the frag grenade doing little damage.

"Fire!" The leader said as he turned on the external speakers.

Gunfire rained throughout the small corridor, with both teams rotating members with depleted energy shields, amidst the chaos, Enzio continued through the hallways and found a path to the left flank of Crimson, he slowly crept up to the team and threw a Plasma grenade to two of the members with depleted energy shields who were very easily killed in a blue flash.

The rest of the team turned around and fired at Enzio, reducing his shields, but due to the War Games' unique ability to copy his armor exactly, his armor not only held, but took reduced damage and the energy shields were able to recharged while being fired at without armor lock due to being upgraded with Forerunner Technology and the mysterious chips, but he had to drop his active camo while doing this as it took too much power for the suit to handle.

Majestic then advanced while Crimson was distracted by Enzio, , they had expected this and detonated the mines that they had placed earlier in the many hinges on the walls taking out three members of Majestic and depleting the energy shields of two members, who jumped to cover.

Enzio then realized that he would have to handle the situation on his own, he zigzagged dodging a few bullets and actually slapping a few away from him though the majority of the bullets hit him, dropping his shields to 40%

He eventually got up close and personal with two more Crimsons and grabbed them, throwing them to their other squad member because of the massive strength provided by the armor and upgrades.

The throws was actual powerful enough to knock all three of them unconscious leaving them open to an Energy sword to the neck, which Enzio did, winning the game in one fell swoop.

COUNTER-TERRORIST WIN.

**Back to reality…..**

Everyone was just waking up from their cryopods when a message was sent through Enzio's coms.

"Your prowler is ready B312, along with it's crew and armaments. I hope you enjoyed the visit." A voice said.

Enzio then walked up to Majestic and told them he was leaving for now, to which they asked if he could play again next time, Enzio agreed then left to meet his newly-assigned _Shadow Fall _and his crew in the hangar bay.

Enzio walked around the large hangar and found his ship, with _UNSC Shadow Fall _written on the side.

"So, I'm gonna be using a modified heavy prowler? Interesting."

Enzio went inside his ship, he saw about four humans on the ship, he mentally sighed to himself that there were no Sangheili, as he would not have to deal with racial issues. The rest of his crew then noticed him and raised a salute.

"Spartan-B312 SIR!" The crew members immediately stopped their tasks and lined up horizontally in front of Enzio.

He carefully looked at his crew, three male, one female and one Huragok that he previously did not notice since he/it came from another room.

The first guy looked to be in his late twenties, he had brown hair and had rough features that one would expect from a veteran UNSC marine but was wearing the same uniform as the rest of his crew, except the Huragok of course, yet he was a crew member in Enzio's ship, he then decided to ask for his name.

"State your name but keep your rank to yourself, I do not mind things like that with people I serve alongside."

"My name is Ghost, nothing more sir, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't ask about it and the circumstances of me being here. I am the ship's weapons operator and heavy weapons and demolitions expert when it comes to ground combat, if need be."

"I see, I shall heed your request, I only ask that you perform well as a member of my crew."

"_I should probably respect this guy's privacy, after all my past wasn't very radiant either."_

Enzio then proceeded to the next person, he looked to be in his early 20s had black hair and eyes, he also seemed to move and act like he had never really seen war before.

Enzio then looked at him then nodded.

"I am Michael Rogers, I happen to be new to the UNSC and I am the ship's Navigator and Rifleman in case ground combat is required."

"_How did this kid end up in the most advanced ship in humanity's history anyway? I guess I'll never know."_

Enzio continued to the next person- er alien- who happens to be a Huragok.

"I am Provident Guardian, naturally, I am the engineer of this ship, I will be the only one to remain here once the rest of you reclaimers have to fight battles on the ground along with the A.I."

"This ship has an A.I.?" Enzio asked.

"Yes, I'm guessing he hasn't introduced himself to you yet, Leo?"

A boy that looked to be 15, but a quarter of a foot taller than Louise, popped out of nowhere next to the Huragok, the boy wore the same uniform that the rest of the crew wore and had the same hairstyle like Enzio, short and neat.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was busy doing modifications and fixing a few errors in the system." The A.I. bowed to the Huragok apologetically.

"This is the Captain we're talking about aside from that we are in a safe zone, not in a war, those modifications could have waited." Rogers said.

"It's fine, you can never be too cautious after all, by the way, Lasky didn't tell me that there would be an A.I." Enzio stepped in.

"U-uh…. There wasn't supposed to be, I just wanted to come along since I was curious about the Installation, and Mr, Lasky approved of it." Leo said.

"He allowed a whole Smart A.I. to come with me?"

"Y-yes…. Is that wrong?"

"Nothing, carry on with your work."

"Yes Sir, oh and I also happen to be the pilot of this ship." the A.I. responded with a smile and salutes then disappeared, presumably to continue his work.

"_Interesting, I get a smart A.I. as a bonus, but out of all the A.I. Avatars it could pick, a young boy?"_

Enzio then continued to the next crew member, this time it was a girl; she had scarlet hair, green eyes, and looked to be at her early twenties like Rogers.

"Sir! I am Alisa Kanno, Private Fir- I mean Doctor and medic in the field of Combat, I look forward to serving alongside you and um, everyone here!" she uttered

"Okay….. then I guess take care of everyone here and yourself when need be."

"_Two kids? I am a Spartan not a bloody babysitter, Lasky must either be playing a joke on me or is seriously short-handed, sigh, better than nothing I guess."_

The Spartan then turned to the last member, a man just three quarters of a foot shorter than Enzio, he had the same look of experience that Ghost had, he had black hair and he alone wore Marine BDU, telling Enzio that the man was purely for combat.

"My name is Rico Johnson, Combat Specialist on this ship and sniper on the ground."

"Good. Introductions are finished, we are to set course towards the planet below within thirty minutes, do what you want and grab what you need before we go, is that clear?"

'Yes Sir!" they all said in unison, except the Huragok as he was unfamiliar with military custom.

"Dismissed." Enzio said as he left the ship and went to find Contrite Ebullience.

He found the A.I. monitor in another section of the Hangar conversing with some of the Covenant, Huragok and Human engineers, they were testing what seemed to be a Gauntlet for the MJOLNIR armor.

Contrite then spotted him and approached him.

"Reclaimer! I had planned a weapon that you could use without ammunition, without being found, and can be used anytime, now it is finished! Please exchange these gauntlet with your right one." Contrite instructed.

Enzio did as instructed, he carefully removed his right gauntlet and replaced it with the one in the table. A perfect fit.

"Excellent, now, flick your right wrist as fast as you can….. preferable without breaking your bones."

Enzio did so, and an energy dagger minus the hilt came out from the slit on the back of his right glove.

"Amazing…." Enzio said as he moved his hand around.

"Be careful with that reclaimer, as you can see I attached an energy dagger's blade to your gauntlet with the help of the Covenant and Human engineers, oh and by the way, to turn off the blade, flick it again.

Enzio did so and the Energy blade deactivated.

"Very good, by the way, we will be leaving now Contrite if you have anything to do I suggest we leave."

"Ah yes reclaimer, we may go now."

**Inside the **_**Shadow Fall**_

"Did everyone do and grab what they need on the ship?" Enzio said.

"Yes sir!" everyone said.

"Leo, push it."

"Got it sir!"

The hangar bay doors then opened up and the prowler exited the hangar into the vastness of space.

"Ah… a soft and safe ride without the feeling of dying any second, this feels unusual yet I enjoy it." Ghost said.

"Well, back in the planet things will be mostly like this… but I have a feeling I'm forgetting something…" Enzio said.

**Back in the Installation….**

Louise was waiting in the room that Enzio and Contrite was a few hours ago.

"WHERE THE HECK IS MY FAMILIAR?" Louise screamed, scaring a few of the Huragoks.

**End of Chapter**

**Phew, another chapter done for the week.**

**I wasn't able to read up on Majestic for the week due to the lack of my internet speed, so I had only the basic things to work with. **

**While writing, I thought, instead of putting an actual Halo map in the simulator, why not use a smaller map so I can better visualize it? And I also randomly thought about Counter-Strike, so why not put it in there?**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I definitely own Bungie, 343 Industries, Microsoft, Geneon Entertainment and Media Factory. So by all rights I own Halo and the Familiar of Zero series. NOT**

**Chapter 16: Special Request**

**At the Installation Control room…..**

Louise was still waiting around for Enzio and "The Flying Metallic Eyeball" to arrive for wherever they are, rather impatiently.

"Where the heck did they go? I'll be sure to give him a blast or tw….. nevermind!" Louise initially said while tapping her foot, then immediately redacted that line of thought knowing what the Spartan was capable of.

"But still, they must have a good reason in leaving a lady and even more a noble behind!" Louise complained and whined endlessly.

**Somewhere in the clouds above the Halkeginia…**

"Wow, This planet looks very much like Earth!" Alisa said while in the cockpit of the _Shadow Fall_ or SF for short alongside the Spartan and Ghost, who was sitting in a nearby chair staring at nothing in particular.

"You'd be surprised." Enzio responded while standing up, holding a handle on the ceiling.

"Sir, why are you holding that? It's not like we're in a battlefield." The team medic said.

"Just a habit alongside many others, fighting an Alien race and Insurrectionist for years does that to you."

"Oh, I see, I also happened to fight in a couple of engagements before being assigned to the _Infinity _alongside Ghost here…. Who happens to be staring into empty space.." Alisa said, referring to the Veteran marine, who ignored her statement.

"Hey Sarge." She says while walking up to Ghost.

"Hey….. are you thinking about what happened back…. there Sarge?"

Ghost merely stood up.

"Maybe…. I'll be in my quarters if you need me." Then left.

"_Maybe I should just butcher the guy's privacy, but hey at least I'm doing it out of concern as it may affect his performance in the battlefield."_

"Just peachy, what exactly happened during 'there' ? " Enzio asked.

"Well… it was supposed to be a classified op so I can't really tell you the location and time , but during the op Ghost and I happened to be part of the same platoon, we were supposed to mop up with an Insurrectionist cell, but we were ambushed and our entire platoon was lost during the battle after, I almost joined them if not for the Spartan-IVs that were supposed to support us but were delayed due to the surprise attack."

"So, the guy is suffering from PTSD?"

"Yeah, something like that, since he was the acting Commander of the platoon due to circumstances, he blamed himself for not seeing through the ambush , though I should mention that he was like that even before our platoon was killed, so something must have happened beforehand and losing our platoon only made it worse."

"Sucks to be him eh? Anyway, we are nearing the surface, Leo, how are things doing?"

The same A.I. that Enzio saw earlier back in the _Infinity _appeared, in his usual yellow hue.

"The readings are fine sir, the modifications for the ship to be more adept at surface combat seem to be doing their jobs well."

Enzio was happy to hear that, since he now had a way to go throughout the planet without resorting to Pelicans, which attracts too much attention due to not having stealth capabilities like the SF, and Enzio also noted that the ship barely made any noise at all, perfect for stealth insertions and at the same time serving as air support thanks to it's Dual M8C Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Cannon, Quadruple A-74 Sylver Vertical Missile Launcher, as well as a single plasma mortar on top, and two M46 LAAG modified to be either A.I. or Remote Controlled for "danger close" situations. But at the cost of not being able to carry much else other than a Warthog and a dozen or so crew and Huragok to fit the Power and Charge packs required for the Plasma Mortar and M8C respectively as well as the large amount ammunition for the projectile weapons as the Prowler was designed to fly for longer periods of time independent of supplies and support, All this in lieu of the usual armaments of other Prowlers. Aside from that, the ship itself was modified to do well in planetary engagements but was still space-worthy, though not as effective in said environment.

"How long until we get to the Installation's Landing zone?" Enzio asked.

Before they left the_ Infinity,_ Contrite Ebullience notified Enzio that there was a landing zone for ships in an area close to the Installation Control room, but it was very well hidden, he proceeded to give Enzio the coordinates right before they left. Soon they were going to find out just what the Monitor meant by well hidden, as it would be pretty hard to miss since Ebullience also added that they could fit the _Infinity _itself there without being spotted, assuming no one saw the ship descending.

"Thirty seconds sir, but we only seem to be landing at the top of the hill as far as this ship's sensors can tell, any idea what this means?" the A.I. asked, puzzled.

Contrite, who came by, responded.

"Ah yes, the doors are closed right now and are very well hidden, both from ship-based sensors and eyes, I will remotely open it now."

At that moment, A section of the hill literally opened up, revealing that they were mechanized and a landing zone enough to hold them.

"Wow… that was completely unexpected." Alisa commented.

"Well it is Contrite we're talking about, he is full of surprises."

The SF slowly descended into the landing pad without worrying about detection since the area was devoid of beings, excluding the Huragoks, according to the bio scans. Except one that was inside the Control room.

"Wait, one of the local populace is inside the control room!" Leo stated.

"How did- oh, so that's what I was forgetting about…."

**At the Installation Control room…..**

The crew stayed on the ship for a while to lock it down and secure all the systems, while Enzio and Alisa got off the ship since they did not know that much about the ship, though Enzio placed Leo's chip inside his MJOLNIR armor but said A.I. also left a copy of himself there in case they would need emergency transport and support was needed in a moment's notice.

And when they got to the control room, Enzio saw the usual 15 year old girl who he was –technically- the servant to.

He mentally facepalmed himself as the fact that he was not in UNSC space nor did he have a way to get back to it flooded his mind, he had felt so at home when he was inside the _Infinity_, like the rest of the UNSC was within his grasp, like there was nothing wrong and this was an average day, but the moment he saw Louise, he remembered that everything was far from normal.

"Hello familiar, I take it that you enjoyed wherever you went to and whatever you did?" Louise said in a mock greeting.

"Yes, I was in fact completely comfortable and enjoyed on where I was before and what I was doing, I had forgotten that I was stranded on this world with no way to get back to mine." Enzio replied calmly.

Louise was about to open her mouth to make a wisecrack when Alisa stepped inside.

The moment that Louise spotted the redhead she assumed the worst.

"No….no…..no…. I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU DISHONESTLY… DID THINGS TO THAT PEASANT! BEHIND MY BACK NO LESS! YOU WICKED FAMILIAR!" Louise screamed at both of them.

Louise, seething with rage, lost her cool and unleashed a wave against both of them, Enzio immediately grabbed Alisa bridal style and jumped on top of a nearby platform dodging the wave.

"Stop it." Enzio spoke seriously.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Louise said as she casted more spells against the Spartan, surprisingly, they all worked perfectly and to full effect. But the Spartan easily dodged all her spells, holding Alisa at the same time.

Louise, now exhausted for casting so many spells in a short period of time dropped to her knees, it was around this time that the rest of the crew arrived. Though they were not treated to a sight of a mess since the Forerunner construction materials where strong enough to handle Louise's "punishment"

"That was…. interesting to say the least." Leo said through the neural interface.

"Well, you gotta get used to it."

Alisa then recovered her senses as the Spartan let her down.

"That might not have been plasma bolts but that was still scary…" she said, shaken up.

Enzio then walked up to Louise, who was still exhausted and panting.

"Why the hell did you do that based on your assumptions alone?" Enzio said accusingly.

"W-well… what…. Else…. Did you mean when you said you were comfortable and enjoyed what you did undoubtedly together with that girl?" Louise replied defensively despite panting.

Leo decided to voice his opinion.

"Well, now that she mentioned it, what you did say before came out wrong sir."

"I guess, but I did not expect her to do that at all."

"Who is that girl anyway?" Leo asked.

"I'd rather not say.

The conversation lasted less than a second due to it taking place through the Neural Interface.

"And 'Dishonest things' were the first things that came to your mind?" Enzio shot back.

That silenced Louise.

"Bloody idiot, *sigh* screw this, come with the crew and I to the lobby, I'll inform you of what _really_ happened." Enzio said.

Louise looked around, searching for the 'crew' that Enzio mentioned, until her gaze turned to the door, spotting the three men and Huragok.

Enzio offered his hand to Louise, which she accepted.

"Do something stupid again and I will not be as forgiving." Enzio warned while helping Louise up.

"Hmph!"

The group proceeded to the lobby, where introductions were made and Enzio explained what happened while she was left in the Control room, excluding the War Games, as it would be too advanced for her to grasp.

"Amazing! You actually went above the clouds and into…. space?" Louise exclaimed.

"Yep." Enzio flatly replied.

"Wow, can I join you in your ship the next time you go there?" Louise begged.

"Well, I see no reason not to, but if I do happen to bring you to space, you better be at your best behavior as killing everyone you're with on a ship is as easy as a push of a button…. Or three words…"

"Awesome! When will you go there?" Louise said excitedly.

"Calm down Damnit, what's so fun about staring at the vast darkness of space anyway?" Enzio asked.

"Are you mad? I could be the first native of this world to explore the frontier of space!" Louise said, her eyes shining.

"Whatever…." Enzio said.

At that moment, Contrite spoke up.

"Reclaimer, I need you to look at this."

A screen popped up infront of them, showing the feed of the video cameras outside the Installation's Entrance as they see a figure wearing a cloak covering his/her/it's face.

"Sir, should we engage?" Rico asked, grabbing an MA5D Assault Rifle from one of the weapon racks near the wall.

Enzio thought for a few seconds before giving his answer.

"Negative Rico, I think I know who it is."

**At the Installation's Entrance**…

The figure was looking around the cliff, possibly looking for a way inside.

"Hm…. Louise's Professor said that they were likely to be around here somewhere, but I find no way inside… maybe they hide the door somehow?" the cloaked figure wondered.

Suddenly a massive door opened infront of the figure, startling her. The seven-foot tall Spartan then emerged from the door and spoke.

"It's good to see you again, but what brings you here….. Princess?"

Henrietta recovered her focus as she was slightly intimidated by the Spartan suddenly appearing in front of her clad in full armor.

"O-oh Mr. Enzio! I…. wanted to make a request to you and Louise…" Henrietta said with a sheepish look.

Louise then walked up from the Installation's entrance.

"Princess? Oh please come inside! It is rather hot out here don't you think? And wearing a cloak no less?" Louise said.

"Ah thank you Louise, I have a special request to as of you." The princess said as she followed Louise and the Spartan inside the Installation's room.

**End of Chapter.**

**Alright, a new update comes up, what exactly will happen during the "Special Request" that Henrietta will ask of Louise, Enzio and the rest of the crew? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Also, If anyone noticed yet, the two crew members Ghost and Alisa are actually characters from the Halo Legends episode "Prototype" though Alisa was supposed to be the Unnamed Female Marine that died prior to the episode, I decided to do this as the ending was rather sad and considered how the two would interact if the Unnamed Marine did not die and was named. **

**I am also thinking of a convincing backstory to the Characters, Feel free to Review or PM me any ideas, any at all, I will gladly accept them no matter how ridiculous. Though how I will implement them will be through my own means.**

**Reviewer Responses:**

** SamG17 'B-13**

**Actually, that was just by complete accident, I did not intend to have Spartan-B312 named after Ezio nor did I intend to have the Assassin's Creed style dagger to appear in the story initially, I made up the idea by lying in the couch one day and thought "Why not make Enzio look like a badass Spassasin by giving him an energy dagger to go with his Active Camouflage?" Though I love to play the Assassin's Creed games and am currently playing Assassin's Creed Black Flag. This was all a coincidence nonetheless. **


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own neither the Halo nor the FoZ series.**

**Chapter 17: On the way to Albion**

**At the Installation Control room…**

Everyone in the Installation was currently moving about, Ghost was cleaning his weapons, Rico was in the firing range, Michael was busy with gathering geographical data on the planet along with Leo, Alisa was checking her equipment and M6G Pistol which was given to her by Ghost for personal protection.

"First off, how did you discover the location of this place?" Enzio asked Henrietta.

"Well, I had to ask you for something that I must tell you as soon as possible and so I asked Mr. Colbert where you were, he then told me of this location." She replied.

"And you went here not knowing anything about the place? If the defenses in this Control room determine you as a threat well then….. Let's just say it won't be pretty." Enzio warned grimly.

"Oh…."

"What exactly did you mean by this 'Special Request' princess?" Louise asked.

"Well…" Henrietta began explaining her situation.

She was to be married into a noble family in Germania to secure an alliance with said country to help keep Tristain safe from other neighboring countries when war came, it was part of a tradition to make alliances with other kingdoms.

After hearing her explanation, Louise snapped.

"WHAT? You 'are required' to marry to make the alliances?" Louise uttered.

"Yes, it is required, I am ready to make a sacrifice in order to help keep our country Tristain safe."

"_Not surprising, this is how things also worked back In Earth's middle ages as far as I could recall, although I can simply tell these two that I have a force strong enough to turn this planet into a Nuclear wasteland, I probably shouldn't interrupt with this place's political gambles, but I should at least help keep the peace in this country since there is no telling what might happen to the academy if the country goes to war and loses." Enzio thought_

"_Um… Mr. Enzio, I think you should at least help with this princess's troubles but not involve the UNSC unless it is really needed, we should do what we can to keep the balance of power in this place as much as possible." Leo said through the Neural Interface._

"_That was precisely what I thought Leo, I will do that."_

"So, I take it that your special request has something to do with this?" Enzio said.

"That is correct Mr. Enzio, I would like to request you to retrieve a letter from the prince of Albion… Prince Wales."

"Albion? Why would you want us to retrieve a letter from Princes Wales?" Louise inquired.

"I must get that letter back as it could result in the Alliances breaking apart, I am sorry for sending you two to that country especially in the middle of a coup but you are the only ones I can trust!" Henrietta begged.

Naturally Louise accepted the request graciously and swiftly, but Enzio was not one to jump the gun and wanted full information on what exactly he and his allies were getting into.

"Alright, We'll do it, but I want information about this mission, as the way you say it means that this is a Black Op, will we be the only ones in this task or should we expect to receive support? Is this the only objective or does the mission parameters allow us to 'calm down' the coup and return the power to the hierarchs? What will be our method of insertion? Should we enter with the cover of night and decrease our chances of being discovered or should we go in day and blend in with the crowd?" Enzio's military-honed mind perked up.

"Um…. I will be sending one of the magic guards to support you and…. No, I think Prince Wales will be able to handle it…. insertion?... oh yes, how you get there, of course, you go there through the airship as always…. I think you should go by day with the magic guards and no one should harm you as you will land in areas not controlled by the rebels…" Henrietta tried her hardest to answer Enzio's Questions.

The rest of Enzio's crew were listening to the Princess' words one way or another, naturally, they were eager to take the mission as they were not able to get much action in the Infinity as only the Spartan-IVs were allowed to enter the war games.

"Heard that? Does everyone have any questions regarding this operation?" Enzio turned to the crew.

"No Sir." They all responded instantaneously.

"Good, we'll be moving out at 0800 hours, get your gear ready and get some shuteye, you will be in the ship during the mission and go camouflaged, Provident, do some last checks on the Shadow Fall, I'll contact you when to dust off, dismissed."

The crew began to go about their duties and checking their gear as their commanding officer asked of them.

"These people…. beings will go with you Enzio?" Henrietta asked.

"Yes, they will go in undercover through how exactly I can't tell you right now, do you have anything else to say Princess?"

"No, not much…"

"Good, did you get all that? You can come with us if you want to, after all, that is the reason why you're here aren't you?" The Spartan turned his helmet and visor towards a dark corner.

No Response….

"Um… Sir?" Leo slowly said.

"GUICHE, I am not someone you can easily eavesdrop on, I noticed you sneaking in here after we turned around to escort the Princess inside." Enzio spoke again.

"I guess…. Oh um.. I went inside here after I saw the fair princess get inside this place, so, as a noble it is my duty to follow after her and make sure no harm befalls her! And I have to tell you that Professor Colbert is waiting for you back at the academy, he said that he found out something about the runes in your hand that symbolizes your being a familiar. " The blonde went out of the shadows and into the light, much to the others' surprise, and to Louise's dismay.

**At the Academy…**

Enzio went back to the Academy a few hours before midnight after being told by Guiche that Professor Colbert had discovered something surprising about him and it could not wait. Naturally, he was not very happy as there was supposed to be no class at all and he had expected the Professor to have gone somewhere during the summer.

He traversed the mostly empty and dark hallways that lead to the Teacher's Lounge and went inside the door, creaking slightly as it opened, he then saw the Professor that he was looking for reading a book that looked to be aged.

He walked up to the Professor with noticeable steps, as to let the man know that he was coming, it worked as the man lay the book down a nearby table.

"Hello Mr. Enzio, I have been expecting you, I intend to share some of my discoveries regarding that rune that you have in your hand with you." Colbert said, pointing to Enzio's right hand or rather Gauntlet.

"Oh? I'd like to hear it then." Enzio replied, taking off his Gauntlet with the Energy Dagger attachment.

They then proceeded to talk through the night while Enzio sat on the floor infront of Colbert as he knew that nothing they had could handle his weight.

**0800 Hours.**

"_Let's see what we have here, MA5D with 40mm grenade launcher and suppressor, a pair of M7s , the inbuilt energy daggers, five frags, five plasma grenades, four flashbangs and three red smoke grenades, this should do well in both in a Stealth op and in a CQB incase we blow our cover." _

The refreshing rays of sunlight hit Louise as she sighed in relief alongside Guiche who was grooming himself and such, Enzio on the other hand, after checking his armaments, was completely comfortable inside the armor as it kept him in ideal temperatures at all times, many Spartans do not feel comfortable at all without their armor, as it made them feel naked, weak, powerless, even vulnerable in some instances. They do not under any circumstances take off their whole armor unless it is for repairs or upgrades, especially with Enzio since his armor boasted additional features since it was molded into a whole new level, literally.

Suppressed Hover pack and an additional energy dagger were among other things were implanted into the suit by Contrite Ebullience and Provident Guardian's efforts to help in the mission that they were going to take part in, the Suppressed Hover pack was devised after Contrite found some specs on the _Infinity _for a Hover Pack lying around and improved it with Forerunner tech to make it much better and silent, the left gauntlet was also given an extra Energy dagger as well to give Enzio a huge advantage as well as a rude awakening to any enemy in Hand-to-Hand combat, a few other upgrades include a heavily improved energy shield, more ammo and grenade compartments made by incorporating UNSC and Forerunner suit designs, the suit's magnification systems' range was greatly increased and had state-of-the-art software that could recognize movement miles away, the armor was also polished making it gleam in the sunlight and look even more like a billion-dollar powered assault armor, all of these were added into the suit in one night. Though it took a lot of convincing to get the wearer to take it off for the night and sleep in military fatigues.

Enzio looked around, then looked up where he noticed a small dot in the sky that was so far a normal human's eye would not see it, he zoomed in with his suit's improved magnification systems and saw what he recalled as a griffin, creatures in legends that had the body of a lion and the head, wings and talons of an eagle. A man in a purple outfit that resembled that of a musketeer was mounted on the mythical creature, though at this point the Spartan wasn't surprised at all, as he was after all told that someone from the magic guards as it was called was going to support them. And it looked more likely than not that this was their man, though Enzio just wanted to make sure.

"Louise, someone riding a griffin is on his way here, by any chance does he happen to be the Magic Guard that we are waiting for?" Enzio turned to Louise.

"Yes, the Magic Guards usually ride one of those as their symbol, I can safely say that guy is the one we are looking for." Louise said as she pointed to the griffon and rider that eventually came into sight range.

They both waited until the man got closer and eventually landed his griffin infront of them, though it surprised Guiche how was busy.

"Wow! You're one of the famous magic guards?" Guiche enthusiastically asked, though it was shot down as the man simply ignored the blonde and walked over to Louise and the Spartan who were expecting him.

Enzio decided to speak first.

"Who are you?"

"I am Wardes, leader of the Griffin squad, I was sent here to escort you by a royal order from the Princess." The man replied as he then turned to Louise.

"Ah Louise…. It has been a while hasn't it? I accepted the order thinking that my fiancé was in trouble, fortunately, I was wrong.. you my darling are as light as a feather, as always." The man said as he then proceeded to lift Louise up bridal-style.

Leo spoke through the Neural interface to Enzio.

"_WHAT THE? DID THIS GUY JUST SAY THAT MISS VALLIERE HERE IS HIS FIANCE? HE'S OLD ENOUGH TO BE HER FATHER!" _

"_Calm down Leo, it looks and sounds weird, but I bet this is just the tip of the iceberg and tell the crew that they are cleared to launch and start the operation, also remind them that they will only reveal themselves and the ship when and if I give them clearance." Enzio said as Louise began to speak._

"It… it has… Lord Wardes, as you can see I am faring well, but I would appreciate it if you um… put me down as we should be leaving soon?" Louise said.

Guiche and Enzio rode a heavily modified warthog while Louise and Wardes rode the griffin.

The Warthog that Guiche and Enzio rode was armed with an A.I. controlled M41 LAAG gun and two mounted Rocket Launchers, also A.I. controlled, Leo made another copy of himself to control the weaponry systems and to guide Enzio on the path to their first destination, The port of La Roche, by using the geographical data gathered by the satellite that was orbiting the planet and Wardes' description of the place.

**End of Chapter.**

**Sorry for the wait, but here is the update for this story, I haven't been getting much time to work on this since I just got my hands on Mass Effect 3 and Crysis 2 at the same time and have been playing for most of my nights now and I haven't even finished Assasin's Creed Black Flag yet, this coupled with plans of making some Halo x-overs that include:**

**Halo x Phantasy Star Portable 2**

**Halo x Valkyria Chronicles**

**Halo x Infinite Stratos**

**And the ever popular Halo x Mass Effect will considerably slow update time for this story, though I will do my best to work on this, although this automatically increases story quality as it gives me more time to think and not throw up ideas half-cooked.**

**Reviewer Responses:**

** OSR Fanatic**

**Not exactly, as you see here I will have Provident Guardian and Contrite Ebullience do the making part since Spartans especially the IIIs don't exactly make good engineers or Architects.**

** spartan-140**

**Yep, Black Flag is more open world than the other games and allow you to travel through seas and capture ships and such, giving it more freedom compared to the other games.**

** Dimensional Wanderer**

**I'm don't plan to quit anytime soon, merely expand, though I don't dare make any promises I can't keep.**


End file.
